


Before I..., There Is Always You

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Points Of Views, Anaconda of Mikey?, Angst, Babysitter Luke!, Babysitting, Badshots, Band, Bandanas, Best Friends, Bullying, CAKE & MASHTON, College, Confidence, Cookies, Courage, Decisions Decisions, Distractions, Drama, Dramatic Calum!, Dreams, Drinking, Ex Football Player Calum, FIFA, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Football, Football Captain Ashton!, Football Co-Captain Michael!, Forgiveness, Freeform, Goodshots, Help, Hospitals, Inspiration, Kissing, LASHTON AND MALUM, Lashton - Freeform, Long Long Story, Love Confessions, Lucas The Babysitter, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Memories, Milkshakes, More Songs !, More will soon be revealed, Music/Songs, Not Waking Up, Pain, Party, Payback, Phone Calls, Plans, Plot Twists, Problems, Revalations, Sabotage, Scars, Secrets, Sex, Signs Of Something Bad That Will Happen, Silly Games, Surprise Gifts, TOO MUCH LOVE, Team, Teasing, True friends, Trust, Weird Moments, Wounds, break-ups, craziness, highschool, partners, teenage dream, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Ever since the red strands of fate connected us together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before there was all this drama and little conflicts, Before all this emotions and suffering, Before I.... There is Always You"</em>
</p><p>Or Where Fate plays with Destiny in seeking love that was always there all along.<br/>
 </p><p>And Let just say there is a deeper meaning of this phrase...</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>Before I..., There Is Always You..</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> 
  <a href="http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/CalPalHoodie/media/newcover3_zpsccgpck11.png.html"><img/></a> 
</p><p>
  <strong>Cover Photo Of Before I. . . , There Is Always You © SupernaturalMystery306</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hoodie © 2014</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playlist Shuffle: Teenage Dream  (Luke)

**Author's Note:**

> Finished with all the editing, continuing this story and also for those who are reading thank you ! please let me know what you think give your suggestions, comments, etc. just let me know what you think! I wanna make this story the best for you also want you to have the best reading experience! 
> 
> And for the inspiration I got from the other fanfics.
> 
> Also I'm giving my thanks and credits to me CO-Author for the editings and suggested Ideas. she will make her account soon. :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They we're playing a game which becomes too serious and screwed Calum up.
> 
> (REVISED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Finally revised and changed the story a bit but still has the same concept.

**─ Chapter 1: Before I..., There Was Always You: Playlist Shuffle Part 1-  Teenage Dream (Luke)**

 

 

 

It was Monday morning, 7:30am to be exact I was too earlier, well this has always been a habit of mine being the first student to be in school while waiting for my best friend. I set up my earphones on, connected it to my phone, Pressed "Shuffle" and Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream began to play I was too lazy to change it anyway and wanted it to play for a while so I just press "Repeat Song" and Press Lock on my iPhone.

I was in the cafeteria just wanted to relax for a while before going to my next class which was one hour from now so I had to stay somewhere and since  I was a little hungry so what better place than the cafeteria.

 

I finished my snack which was just a slice of Breakfast Pizza and an Orange Juice box and still listening to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream it was playing like three times already and it still goes on up until now but I was just too lazy to change it plus I like this song.  
  
So I started singing along with the music in my head, but changing the lyrics of the song a bit.

 

_**I think he’s pretty without literally any make up on,** _

_**I think he’s funny when he tell’s the punch line wrong,** _

_**and when he  get’s me, I let my walls come down down…** _

_**Before I.., Met You I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy───** _

__

Then all of a sudden a palm touched my shoulder and I slightly looked behind and wasn't surprise it was my Best friend Calum Hood. Calum has been my best friend since like forever by that I mean since we were kids practically pre-school and I can't remember a day without him. I was lucky that he was my classmate well only for Biology and Gym class.

We kinda have different schedules but that didn't separate us completely let’s just say it all depends on the scenario and also  it’s always more fun with Calum around because we understand and  help each other out and never let anyone down just like an old married couple.

 

"Hey Lukey Good Morning !" Calum said with a soft smile while he removed one of my earphones and sat down beside me while he puts the other bud in his ear. I replied to him with a soft smile "Good Morning Cal."

 

My Name is Luke Robert Hemmings first things first Calum and I are both Seniors here in our high school. Well not that I wanna brag about it but we are also part of the popular group because ever since Freshmen Year.

We already have been somehow noticed by our popular classmates frankly because they think we fit in more in their group we didn’t even do anything they just somehow recruited us for some reason so we just went with the flow.

I guess our looks are just not what enhanced when we were in our freshmen year honestly we looked kind of geeky but not all the way.  

But we improved over time by making ourselves look more better than before, for me making my hair into a perfect quiff sort of. Calum with that fluffy hair and somehow a try hard cute face also we both have a fantastic personality which pretty much made us more noticeable by our so called ‘group’.

But actually Me and Cal just wanna fit in popular or not but since we are popular and it will not last forever and I think that group is just playing with us but who cares we have always been using our popularity for good never evil well until it lasts.

 

Other than that the two of us also like Nirvana, Greenday, All Time Low, Blink 182, Fall Out Boy and other inspiring rock bands that are too many to mention and I guess someday We wanna a be in a rock band of some sort but dream will have to wait when I am in College but also some pop music and what’s trending these days we just don’t wanna be lame that’s for sure.

 

Calum was already singing with Katy Perry and feeling the song I just looked at him and just let him have his mini concert like literally a concert with only me as the audience I was not even embarrassed because we are the only students here in the cafeteria besides the staff and also we’re just too early for school.

Yet Me and Calum have always been like this we always hanging out by ourselves to just have our own ‘BRO CAKE time’ as we like to call it but then again looking at Calum he was just in his little own world for now.

 

“ _Tonight Tonight_ … Calum was singing the ending verse of Teenage Dream.

 

"What? Teenage Dream again?!?" Calum complained I just looked at him and said "Yeah I am too lazy to change it." I just laughed softly as he grabbed my iPhone and asked me "Is this on Shuffle?"  I nodded as he pressed next arrow button on my iPhone and It suddenly played Rihanna's We Found Love. Calum was in his concert again I just looked at him happily.   
  
He started singing,  
  


_**Yellow Diamonds in the Light,** _   
_**And we’re standing side by side** _

_**As your shadow crosses mine** _

_**What It takes to come alive** _

_**It’s the way I’m feeling i just can’t deny…**_

  
_**But I’ve got to let it go....**_

_**We Found Love in a hopeless place...** _   
  


 

When the song was about to end Calum again pressed paused and looked at me like began to open his mouth and said "So what's the plan for today Lukey?" I looked up to him and replied "I don't know we are always just too early for class also I don't know what to do I just wish it was class now so- ." Calum interrupted me "So you can see your long time lovey dovey crush?".

I just blushed while looking on the table "No-o! That's not it… so it would be all over" I lied Calum with a Big Grin on his face "Oh c'mon Lukey admit it you hate Biology Class It's too early in the morning for Biology anyway but if he is there you are very much not hating it at all you love Biology now don't you? Mostly because of his so called Beautiful Deadly Smile."

I sighed in defeat "Fine yeah whatever hate it when you know me well a little too well" Calum chuckled satisfied for being right but then again "Well it's all true but it’s not just me that is excited for Biology later though we both know that his your crush A.K.A his best friend will be there as well so don't try to deny it you also would love to see that green hair his paired with that so called ’cute’ smile."

And Calum stayed quiet knowing that I was also right I felt victorious with my counter attack but Calum broke the silence and said “Yeah but it’s not just ‘cute’ though it’s ‘awesomely amazingly super duper fantastically heart stopping best cute smile I’ve have ever seen in my life.” we both just laughed and just exchanged glances of what might happen later on biology.

 

Calum was bored and was thinking of a various ways to do something this morning and finally he had an idea that he wanted to share to me. "Hey Luke I know something we can do" I just looked at him, I waited for him to continue his idea "What if we play a little game to kill time just for fun ?"

Still looking at him a little interested and said "Okay sure better than nothing I guess so what kind of game?" Calum was excited he explained "Well I don't have a name for this game yet and I sorta made it up on the spot because yeah I’m bored and wanted to do something so yeah."

 

"Anyway, what we do is you and I will take turns on saying that this will be the theme song on what we do in our daily lives like and with Shuffle button for the first song and then just Press Next Arrow on your iPhone for the next scenarios. For Example: Luke's Bathroom Song then I press Shuffle then whatever song we hear is the song that is Luke’s Bathroom Song for example then on whatever we come up with next we just press next arrow button for your turn and so on."

I suddenly sprang up kind of excited to play this made up game that Calum invented it was kinda lame but yeah it was worth to play. Calum said "Okay since it's your phone You go First."

 

I was thinking of a good one for Calum and just said "Calum Song when he is pissing off " then Calum Pressed Shuffle on my Music App and it suddenly played Miley Cyrus' Wrecking Ball Calum and I laughed and said " _So you pee like a Wrecking Ball it never fell so hard before all you wanted was to feel relieved but all you ever did was miss the toilet bowl yeah you miss the toilet bowl_!"

We both started Laughing so hard this turned out to be fun "Ok ok my turn uhmm Luke's Song while he is Jacking Off" and suddenly pressed next  the playing song next was Pitbull ft. ke$ha's - Timber I was surprise that it was a good song I guess to jack off too I guess ? Calum and I laughed as he sings with the song with different lyrics  " _Luke is gonna come and he's yelling TIMBER!!_ " We just laugh at the lyrics Calum just said push his shoulder a little then it was my turn again.

 

"Calum's Song when he is having sex with someone basically his crush, kidding" then I quickly press next on my iPhone without giving Calum time to react on what I just said and it played Bruno Mars' Treasure and Calum was happy and liked it and looked like he would definitely play this song when he has sex with someone.

"Ok I must admit this is a pretty good song for sex Lukey I mean yeah gives the person you are doing it with importance and pleasure I guess well he will be my greatest treasure when he is mine" Calum said And we laughed so hard and I just replied to him " _Okay if you say so Mr Sex Is What You Are It’s your turn again_."

And we laughed more for a while and suddenly the cafeteria doors were starting to open and just like that we are not alone anymore student’s were coming in the cafeteria already but that didn't stop us from play a couple more rounds of this game before we relax again.

 

"Okay" Calum said "I'm getting tired because of more people coming in how about last two rounds one for each of us but we make it a little more interesting." I just nodded in reply with what he said and then continued "Okay this song is for the person that you will be in love with that could bust in that cafeteria door or not but it will be your song to your long time crush! I shushed him a little because he was a little louder than expected and yes I have a little crush on a boy.

He was just a boy I saw back then in Freshmen Year I haven't even talked to him cause I was that shy and I always occupy myself to not get involved with him cause I was that pathetic but one thing I knew is that I liked something about him made my stomach feel funny and also I always get distracted because of him I guess he has the power to do that?

Well that’s just how it is for me can’t blame a boy who is falling in love and besides only the two of us know my sexuality and I am not ashamed of it if fact it makes me more confident but I’m not ready to expose myself because people are too judgemental and I don’t want to be bullied even though I am popular in some points in my highschool life.  

 

***The Past***

It all happened on Freshmen Year that day I will never forget why I fell for this guy. I was just a goody too shoes student that I always get to school super early to study or to just relax and have my alone time this was the time when Calum was to lazy to come with me he was always too sleepy in the morning but as for me I wanted to just have my Luke Time for some reason.

 

I had my secret place in school which wasn’t to much of a secret It was just  the garden area besides the football field I would always see my favorite tree it was just a simple big oak tree in the fields surrounded by grass and flowers a bench near by the little stairs that led up to the tree basically It was in the middle part of the garden.

 

Where people could walk around it, basically It's like the center fountain on a mall something like that.

 

I was sitting behind the the tree where no one could see me I was just studying for my test in English and having my ‘Luke’ time I was listening to the song on my iPhone

 

It was on shuffle and it played Jason Mraz' I'm Yours and because I was in a singing mood I sang my heart out cause you know I was the only one there

 

anyway I started singing this lines:

 

**_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_ **

**_Open up your plans and damn you're free._ **

**_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._ **

**_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_ **

**_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved ──_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   . _─__**

 

 

 

 

 

 

So I just sang until the big chorus came.

 

_**So I won't hesitate** _

_**No more, no more.** _

_**It cannot wait,** _

_**I'm sure.** _

_**There's no need to complicate.** _

_**Our time is short.** _

_**This is our fate,** _

_**I'm yours.... ──** _

 

I still sang I’m Yours like in a concert like fashion my eyes closed feeling the moment and the song but then I was tapped by something or someone  I immediately opened my eyes

 

In my shock there was this dude who sitting in front on me and just smiled at me like he was really happy.

I was so confused for a moment but then In my head I was like,

 

**SHIT SHIT SOMEONE IS HERE DAMMIT**

**I FEEL SO EMBARRASSED FOR SINGING LIKE AN IDIOT**

**FUCK FUCK OK COLLECT YOURSELF LUKE BREATHE...**

 

I removed my earphones quickly and trying to stay calmed and quiet just looking at his hazel eyes and that beautiful curly hair almost like caramel curls with a red bandanna wrapped around his curls he just looked amazing. he was finding a way to break this awkward silence but I was too shy to even say a single fucking word but he suddenly began to speak.

 

"Your singing is really good." said the guy in a cute australian accent and winked at me.

 

I just bowed my head down and I think I was blushing that very moment but didn't want this guy to find out.

 

"Uhh─ Thanks..." I replied in a weak embarrassed voice while slowly looking at this guy.

 

Then silence surrounded us once again we just both looked at each other for a weird and awkward moment. but suddenly the boy broke our eye contact.

 

and got up saying.

 

"I'm Yours"

 

I was shocked with what he just said. "Umm, What.?"

 

"I mean the song, Its I'm Yours I like that song." he said smiling directly at me

 

I blushed in embarrassment and said the stupidest reply that popped out my brain which is  "Y-yeah me too I’m Yours I mean the song I like it too."  
  


**WHY DID I SAY THAT FUCKING HELL WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME…**   
**NOW I THINK I FREAKED HIM OUT… SHIT.**

  
  
He just chuckled in front of me "I seemed to have forgotten my manners but My name is Ashton Irwin, You can call me Ashton or Ash whichever you prefer." with a very happy pretty boy face.

 

'Lu─luke Hemmings." you can call me Luke" I replied to him shyly still blushing like hell, "Well nice to meet you and your amazing voice, I guess I'll see you around bye Luke!" smiling at me and winked at me he turned around  and with that he walked away and I was just stunned on what just happened to me or what that Ashton guy did to me. I just said to myself  "Wow." and just didn't feel like studying anymore because one things for sure I have new subject to study and it's Ashton Irwin.

 

  
Ever Since  that event he was always on my mind never left it in fact I always think of him

 

_Those hazel eyes…_

_Those caramel curly hair..._

_That bandanna..._

_That smile..._

_That wink..._

_That face..._

basically his whole freaking beautiful face like one of those greek gods.   
  
_Ashton Irwin...._

_Ashton..._

_Ashy.._

_Ash._

 

Fuck. I am losing it but I can't help it he is always in my mind on the back of my notebook writing his name and drawing him sometimes. I always look for him and when I see him I just try to look and admire him till he goes away somewhere and then that will make my day to just see Ashton Irwin completes me and the best thing that was ever happening in my life right now.  
  
I got to admit now I am head over heels in love and crushing so hard on Ashton.  
  


I must make him mine. and when I had told Calum everything about Ashton that's when Calum began all the teasing. But on our sophomore year I found out he was crushing on Ashton’s best friend. When we had a little accident on the football field but that was a whole different story ───

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

***Back to the Present***

 

I was suddenly hit by Calum’s hand “Hey dude are you even listening to me? Hey!”

  
I just looked at him confused… “What?”

  
Calum facepalmed and said “Now I have to repeat what I said just listen ok? don’t wanna repeat  again this will be the last.”

As Calum explained what he said awhile ago “So It’s My turn again and I choose Luke’s Love Song to Ashton Irwin. I was nervous that this game suddenly became serious to me cause this song must be Good as fuck why? because when I listen to this song I will think of Ashton and it cannot be a bad song, that I would regret in the future. Also  it will a song for Ashton and depends If it's good though maybe I will sing this to him someday when I have the courage to make a move.

 

Well I'm taking this game too seriously but when Ashton is involved with anything I can’t help but be a crazy protective fangirl be too much of an Ashton Lover. I'm so weird but that's me when Ashton is involved also fuck you Calum for using my Future Boyfriend as an Ace in the Hole!

 

And another problem fuck me for downloading random songs for fun last night! I was just hoping it's a decent song.

 

I prayed in my head

 

**PLEASE GOD WHEREVER YOU ARE I NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN EVER…**

**I’M SORRY FOR ALL MY SINS BUT PLEASE GOD HEAR ME OUT AND PICK A GOOD LOVE SONG FOR ME AND ASHTON…!**

 

Also I have a counter Ace in the Hole  for Calum when my turn comes I will not be put out without a fight.

 

"So Luke Irwin Let's do this!" My face became a bright red because of what Calum just said then he continued slowly putting his hand on the next arrow with a huge grin on his face like it was meant for super dramatic slowmo effect and fuck him for that because was working and making me more nervous than the last time.

 

Suddenly he pressed it I close my eyes and covered my ears likes that gonna help

 

and It played this lyrics:

 

_**It's been said and done** _

_**Every beautiful thought's been already sung** _

_**And I guess right now here's another one** _

_**So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em** _

_**You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible** _

_**A centerfold, miracle, lyrical** _

_**You saved my life again** _

_**And I want you to know baby** _

 

_**I, I love you like a love song, baby....** _

  
It was Selena Gomez & The Scene’s  Love You Like a Love Song

 

**THANK YOU GOD FOR HEARING MY PRAYERS..!**

 

I was relieved that it was a good song and kinda fits my feelings for Ashton sort of.. Calum was disappointed and somehow frowned at my phone and said "Lucky... your phone is on your side dammit." sighing in defeat.

I just giggled at him "Yes because I am it's Master and It follows my deep love for Ashton and that's why I'm so lucky I guess?"   
  
And with that I was relieved and this song will be my Love Song for Ashton for now…

 

Then Calum suddenly shakes my Shoulder and pointed at the cafeteria door and when I looked to where he was pointing and  Ashton Irwin came bursting through the door which made me froze in place and made admire what I am seeing then without notice I was singing well continuing Selena G.' song.  
  


**_I, I love you like a love song, baby_ **

 

_**And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat.. ──** _

  
Everything to me was in slow motion but then out of the blue  Ashton looked at me and winked then he continued walking to the table across us everything in my mind still in slow motion which basically broke my sanity because right now that event triggered me to Ashton Land which is a part of my mind that let’s me in my own twisted world filled with everything that is Ashton Irwin. and as he sat across our table I was in Ashton Land and Calum was trying his best to snap me out of it.

 

Please Don’t…

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Earth to Luke helloooooooo  Stop being in Ashton Land again GOD." Calum said and I just replied whatever it is that I’m hearing which was the Love Song to Ashton I sang the song but with different lyrics " _I love you Ashton Like a..._ " Calum suddenly pressed pause the music " ─ _Love Song baby._ " and Calum looking with his famous sad puppy eyes and pouty lips saying "Lukey! Please snap out of it and please know that I still exist. Notice me Luke  It's your turn already C'mon Ashton not going away well until the end of school but that's not the point LUKEE HEY LUKKKKKKEEEE..... LUKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE…!"

And at that moment Calum was shaking me like crazy and without a doubt that shaking brought me back to reality I was a little sad but then I was greeted by a pouting sad puppy eyed Calum still shaking me which didn’t make it any better, I just smiled at him "Ok ok I'm back you can stop now." And he stopped what he was doing to me and I continued "And for making using Ashton as your Ace and to be fair with what you did to me same question but with your Crush Ashton’s Best friend Mic──!" I was cut off when suddenly the cafeteria door bursted open and we both looked who was entering the cafeteria doors we saw Ashton’s Best friend.

  
“Hey Mikey!, Over here! you who Michael Clifford IM HERE! HEY! Ashton shouted from his table

 

Michael shot a glance to where Ashton is and was moving toward Ashton but then he spotted Calum and he smiled at Calum Waving his hand but was a little confused on why Calum isn’t moving at all I think it worried alittle him so he was coming our way.

 

And I had a Nervous Frozen Calum Hood beside me not saying a word but he was so freaking red and I just grinned at what I am seeing.

 

"Don't worry Calum I only downloaded so many random shit songs last night didn't know this game will be so serious now but with the words in the Hunger Games ‘May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor...’ " I said to him

 

"SHUT UP LUKEY YOU'RE NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER ! I'M SO SCREWED I HATE MYSELF FOR INVENTING THIS GAME. AND FUCK YOU HEMMINGS FOR COUNTERING ME HOLY SHIT IM SO FUCKING UNLUCKY TODAY. OH FUCK HE IS COMING THIS WHY SHIT I HATE EVERYTHING KILL ME NOW!" as Calum whined and panicked.

I did exactly what he was doing to me slowly placing my finger to the next button for super dramatic effect while saying “dun dun dun...”.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Calum Shouted while he looked at me even red, screwed  and embarrassed than he has ever been in his entire life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs were actually a random shuffle on my Music App and like i played the game to get this story kinda weird but it worked out so yeah! For I'm Your's Same thing my Shuffle button never fails me LOL
> 
> Basically all the song that i shuffled are what you just read i didn't cheat i just pressed next and was surprised by it all. Also Calum's Song at the End is so for him :))) it really is funny hahahaha! But you will have to wait next chapter. 
> 
> Leave Kudos, Comments, ETC. Finally you are beginning to understand what is happening LOL! anyway will continue to edit all the chapters stay tuned.


	2. Playlist Shuffle Part 2: ANACONDA (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to face everything that was screwing Calum up yet will screw Luke up as well  
> and what happened in the past with Michael Clifford.
> 
> (Revised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished editing Chapter 2 this makes more sense now ! :) CHAPTER 3 Is up next! thank you for waiting for those who are reading thank you! and enjoy the revision!

**─ Chapter 2: Before I..., There Was Always You: Playlist Shuffle Part 2- ANACONDA (Calum)**

 

 

 

WHAT THE FUCK ! I shouted loudly at Luke feeling so damn screwed and embarrassed did I also mention I was so fucking red because of what was happening now this is just great this is turning to be a SHITTY DAY.

 

_**"My Anaconda DON'T My Anaconda DON'T My Anaconda DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!"** _

__

_Nicki Minaj's Anaconda was Playing on Luke's iPhone._

 

The music continued played on our ears loudly and I stared at Luke who was laughing so hard because of the song. But at that exact moment Michael was at the cafeteria door coming our way with his New Green Punk Rockstarish Hair and matching Green Eyes he had bright smile that could just fill the whole room instantly yet I was the only one who notice it. He was called out by Ashton but then he looked looked at me smiled and waved his hand of course my reaction will be was to  stay still and not move feel embarrassed at the same by eaten by panic. He look at us confused well actually more on me then looked kind of worried so now he was heading this way to our table ignoring the loud call from Ashton, from what I am seeing it was like the world was slowing down for some reason is this how Luke see Ashton in his little world?

 

I am really gonna die right now because of what is happening right now.

 

**FUCK HE IS SO BEAUTIFUL HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!**

 

And as he was walking towards our table I heard the Anaconda Lyrics and looked at Luke who was by the way laughing so harder than before because one of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda Verse.

 

Luke sang the lyrics again to me trying hard not to burst into laughter " _This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles **'DICK'**_ ,Saying that word louder for him to rub it in my face _"Bigger than a tower I ain't talking about Eiffel_ " but he couldn’t take it and laughed so hard and I just looked at him with an annoying face

 

**That line made me think Wonder if Mikey's DICK  was bigger than the Eiffel Tower because that will be so HOT and I would be the one to have ride it.... what the fuck Calum stop imagining such nice hot things... I mean Michael’s Dick I mean FUCK I'M LOSING IT.**

 

Just when I was about to comment Michael was In front of us. “Hey Calum, Luke How’s it going?” Michael said to us, I wanted to escape situation but couldn't so the only solution is to buried my head on table and try to hide my blushing face and my embarrassment  from all everything that has happen while a presence of a beautiful punk rock guy was in front of me why did I fall in madly in-love with Michael Clifford.

 

***The Past***

 

The day I met Michael Clifford, he was the guy that helped me one time well actually two times in My Sophomore Year where I was having a hard time to cooping up with my studies and Luke was busy doing many last minute projects that he cannot tutor me. and ended up thinking

 

**I'M SCREWED.**

 

I was in the Library trying to study harder than ever for the Algebra Special Exam and as much as I tried my best I just couldn't figure out Algebra that much, my brain couldn't handle the complicated Algebra equations and formulas

 

It was about 30 Minutes of figuring out and solving equations on Algebra and I whined a little but still couldn't get any answers right so I closed my notebook and laid down my hands flat on the table and buried my face to where my hands are and hoped for a miracle to happen.

 

Still not moving an inch someone was tapping my shoulder and I heard a voice from behind saying hey "Your Calum Hood Right?"

 

 _"God is that you'_?" saying that in my head

 

I sprang my head up knowing that was not Luke's voice and looked behind me.

 

It was the guy in our class he had a Punk Rock like hairstyle with hair the color of blonde on both sides and black in the middle and had the most amazing face that I had ever seen. With those Beautiful Green Eyes locking into mine he just smiled at me looking all cool and handsome.

 

_OK, My miracle has arrived._

 

"Yes." I replied shyly still looked into his green eyes trying not to blush

 

"Sorry about that but I couldn't help but notice that you are having a trouble with something?" He asked me

 

"Well yes I was just studying for a special exam tomorrow in Algebra, but I'm having a little- well so much trouble on Algebra and I need to get at least a B to pass the subject itself." I replied  to him

 

"Is that so? Maybe, I can help you if you want after all we are in the same class and I hate to see you so whining trying to figure out the mysteries of Algebra what do you say?" He said to me while doing the cutest face I have ever seen.

 

My face was starting to turn red and had to look at my Algebra book for him not to notice but I think he noticed because he has a smirk on his face.

"Well if you wouldn't mind at all and It looks like you know Algebra more than me and I have no other options besides you, So yes Please help me that would mean a lot to me."

 

I said looking him with a soft smile.

 

"Sure I won’t let you down and Algebra is easy once I give you all what you need to know but Pardon me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Michael Clifford and I will be teaching you algebra so be prepared because this will be a fun experience. So shall we start the battle of knowing Algebra?" He smiled I just nodded this guy is something I could tell even though any form of Math to me is not fun he made It sound fun that helped me calm down a little and so he sat down beside me and he began tutoring me for about an hour or so.

 

It made more sense and I can do this Algebra stuff now thanks to Michael and Thank You God For sending this Miracle to me well more like a Guardian Angel. I can solve many problems that we’re a piece of cake now and remembered formulas better I wrote them in an index card just in case I forgot them and when we have finished the tutoring session.

My stomach growled like a beast and I looked down pretending to write numbers or something because of the embarrassment my stomach has brought to me.

 

Michael just chuckled and said "Wanna go get something to eat and tame that stomach of yours?". I just blushed a little in front of him and just nodded we packed up my things and went to the cafeteria.

We we’re walking towards the cafeteria when we saw his friend he has curly hair has a bandana on his head with a sporty outfit he looked at us happily and said “Hey Mikey and you are?”

Michael replied for me “Ashton, This is Calum Hood my new friend we are just off to eat something got hungry while I tutoring him."

I added “Nice to meet you Ashton, and yeah he tutored me in Algebra which gotten a lot easier when Michael teached me” My stomach growled again they both chuckled “Well It’s nice to me you too Calum yeah Mikey is a Math Wiz despite looking punk rock” Michael gave him a look and said “HEY, don’t say that!”

Ashton continued “Anyways just take your time and don’t eat too much we have tryouts remember? and also have time to change your clothes, Anyways I will wait for you in our usual meeting spot just text me if you are on your way” Ashton said to us.

 

“Okay Ash I will just text you. So, Calum shall we go ea──”, My stomach Interrupted him I blushed in embarrassment they both chuckled.

Michael gave Ashton a look and said Good Bye to us and when we were about to turn around Ashton  said to us “Mikey forgot to remind you that you only have One Hour before practice so Maximize your time we don’t wanna be late I heard the Coach is strict when it comes to attendance.” he reminded Michael.

 

Michael just nodded and Ashton ran off towards the Gym

 

We brought our snacks mine was just a Cesar salad and a bottle lemon iced tea  and Michael got a bacon cheeseburger and 2 bottles of Gatorade.

The other one is for his tryouts I guess,

 

**(Remembering what he said in the library earlier.)**

_Wait, how did he know my name in the first place?_

 

“How did you know my name?” I questioned him.

 

“I heard it from the old football members that you used to play during your freshmen year.” he answered.

 

“Ohhh─” was my only response.

 

“By the way I was wondering about something. Why did you stop playing football?” he asked curiously.

 

“I stopped because of my grades, mostly I blame all my math subjects. but I still play football during family occasions and I also volunteered to teach little kids to play football. The Junior football league as they call it” I told him.

 

And surprisingly we got to know more about each other with this lunch date thing. And also he was the best friend of Luke’s favorite person in the whole world Ashton Irwin.

I must tell everything about what happen today to Luke tomorrow well excluding the crush part though I’m just not sure yet but I am feeling something for Michael that’s for sure, I looked at him more and had this weird feeling in my stomach that a part of me wanted him to stay with me longer.

 

"Well that was fun but I gotta change to my sports attire and meet up with Ashton Only have 30 minutes left, And to let you know that we are gonna try out for the basketball team this afternoon and then maybe football team tomorrow I just hoped we are qualified to join with any of the two teams or maybe both but for me I want be in the football team more than basketball team just saying." He explained to me

 

I nodded and said "Well whichever team you join will be great and I think you and Ashton will kick ass and do your best always because I think that you can do it and you will make it, If both of you made it in the football team I could probably teach both of you if you’d like." he smiled widely

“I will be looking forward to that If we made it.” he said to me “Sure you will.” I gave him an encouraging smile. we bade our goodbyes while he was hurrying off the cafeteria doors I just waved to him goodbye he also waved back to me and he was gone off to the tryouts.

 

After the school day I was at home and I couldn't get Michael Clifford off my mind what’s wrong with wanting to spend more time with him and get to know him more than friends? and maybe ask him out for a date, kiss him and maybe we could make love, so much love that he will make me the happiest boy to have the greatest boyfriend ever. I grinned and was getting hard just thinking about that idea.

**OHH FUCK I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! NO NO THIS CANNOT BE! but then again I wanna have ... NO NO! Must keep my mind off this subject I have Exams tomorrow Michael Clifford can wait!**

**Wonder how is Michael doing?**

**I wanna kiss him so hard that…**

**WAIT WHAT ? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME STOP STOP STOP! MUST FOCUS! EVEN IF YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MICHAEL CLIFFORD YOU HAVE TO FOCUS!**

  **OH SHIT I'M IN LOVE?**

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

I still studied for Algebra last night still remembered what all Michael had taught me I mean would wouldn't forget Michael Clifford he is so HOT and so… I mean he Michael Clifford taught me Algebra.

Algebra may be hard for me but I had Michael teaching me and I say to myself I will Ace this test just you wait Algebra I will destroy you.

I told Luke about everything that happened yesterday and he was so happy for me that somebody actually helped me when I was losing all hope.

He also had been teasing me all day of having a crush on Michael Clifford and Luke also found out that Ashton Irwin was Michael’s Best Friend but despite having a little crush on Michael  I was still not sure  and I just need something more from Michael, something that will trigger me to have a crush on him harder and be in-love with him more and really admit to myself that I have this feelings for Michael  that was real and true and hope that someday I will say it to him whether he accepts my feelings or not,

I had to change the subject and told Luke about the my Special Algebra Exam later today.

 

Luke and I were walking near the football field just on the side where the athlete A.K.A. the track team to avoid being hit by a football and we both just talked about my Algebra Exam like how I manage to understand and will ace the exam later, On the way back to the other building where both my exam and Luke’s next class will be. We didn't mind the field when all of a sudden someone tackled us to the ground.

 

And when we opened our eyes we just saw Michael looking at us with his beautiful green eyes I shook my head and shouted at him "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!?!"

 

Michael had a sad look on his face and tried to apologize for his sudden action, he just explained that Ashton kicked the ball so hard it was coming right at us luckily he was just near us and prevented that ball from hitting us.

 

I was so impress of Michael that saved us from death.

(exaggerating much.)

And this finally triggered something it my heart raised and to calm myself down I looked at Luke who was just staring at something and when I looked to the direction he was facing,

I saw a running Ashton Irwin coming to where we were tackled.

 

"Im so so Sorry Guys, I didn't mean to kick the ball that hard it's a good thing that Mikey saved you in the nick of time" Ashton explained.

Yes, Michael Clifford is now my Hero I can't believe my stomach is feeling funny again maybe it finally happened.

 

But I had to cut this event short I suddenly remembered that I had my Algebra exam next so I got up and pull Luke up also and said to Mikey and Ash with a frozen Luke on my side I started to pull him on my direction.

"I got to go guys I have a exam for algebra in about 10 minutes can't be late so I will see you later." trying hard not to blush.

 

Michael stopped me by holding my shoulder and said "Good luck with the Exam Calum just remember what I taught you and your sure to Ace that exam." I blushed and just nodded in front of him.

 

I continued pulling Luke's shirt and try to break him from his trance because he was in Ashton Land again when we got inside the school premises again he was out of his trance and then he accompanied me to the Exam Room.

 

I finished the test after 2 hours hopefully Luke was waiting outside for the result.

And luckily with all of Michael's teachings and guidance I was so amazed that I didn't get just a B but an A+ a freaking A+ which means I passed the Fucking Algebra Exam!

 

I was so Happy when I got out of the room and I told Luke immediately and he was so proud of me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Good Job Calum, I knew you can do it, I'm so Proud of you! This calls for a celebration!" Luke said to me.

When we were about to go home and maybe celebrate.

I heard my name being shouted from behind.

 

"HEY CALUM! WAIT UP CAL!!!" Michael shouted Luke and me both stopped and looked behind and indeed saw Michael running towards us followed by Ashton from behind.

 

When he finally got to us he was catching his breath when he finally caught up with his breathe Ashton was already behind him and look at us and said "Hey, How's it going Luke and Calum !” he just had this big smiley ‘Ashtonishing’ Face which I think Luke just froze and stunned by now.

 

"So how did it go?, What did you get in the exam?" Michael question while having a worried look on his face, "Well based in what you taught me I got an A+ ! I forgot Thank y—.”

I was cut off when Michael suddenly hugged me I stayed in place and trying to think of a way to react with this hug.

 

"I'm so glad that you Aced that test, I told yah!" He said to me while slowly freeing me from this Sudden hug that I wouldn't want to be over but it was over, I tried processed everything that was happening and looked at Michael's face and just smiled.

 

He smiled back and I had just thank him for what he did and that was probably one of the best moment that has ever happen in My Sophomore Year and where my Crush for the amazing Michael Clifford began I don't know what happened to Luke though he might have a Comma from the Smiling Ashton.

 

Anyway as the years went by my feelings for Mikey grew yes I call him Mikey since at the middle of Sophomore Year and he taught it was cute when I started calling him by that nickname.

 

We didn't hang out much though because he was constantly busy with practice and his studies that I just saw him around or go hang out for a while in our table and leave to go to Ashton and said our hi's and hello's and talk a little then be on his way to do whatever, but even if I just see him it would made my day and I will be happy for the rest of the day knowing that Mikey is at school.

_And also since him and Ashton made it on the football team, I hope that Mikey still remembered my offer._

_Ohh well I just have to wait until then._

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

***Back to the Present***

 

So Michael approached our table and sat in front of where I was sitting Luke wouldn't stop laughing and I was still frozen when he arrived he smiled and asked us "Good Morning Calum, Luke!" Luke waved his hand and while laughing he said "...Morning Mikey! BANG BANG BANG !!" I snapped out of my trance and was greeted by Michael's gorgeous Green Eyes.

 

"What's so funny Luke?, Care to share what you are laughing so hard about and what's with the BANG BANG BANG ?" Michael questioned.

I glared at Luke and mentally message him "Don't fucking screw this up Luke or I swear to God you will never see sunlight again."

 

While Luke glanced at me he answered Michael "Ohh nothing just listening to Anaconda on my iPhone."

I was a little bit relieved for now, then Michael followed up question "Anaconda?, That's Nicki Minaj's new song right? What about it?"

 

Luke was about to say answer when Out of the blue I said the most embarrassing thing I ever said to Mikey in my whole life "Its about your BIG ANACONDA Mikey" I cover my mouth quickly and slammed head on the table and closed my eyes in embarrassment. I heard Luke laughing so hard again and heard Mikey say "What?" to my answer

 

**WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD ! I'M NOT EVEN DRUNK FUCKING HELL  ARGHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME!! THAT WAS SO FUCKING WRONG OHH MICHAEL PLEASE JUST DONT MIND WHAT I JUST SAID!**

 

I didn't move an inch but I heard Ashton's voice saying "Hey Guys what's happening here?, looks like you're having fun mine if i join in?"

I heard Luke stopped laughing  and the both of us just quiet from this event that was literally happening  right now.

 

"Sure sit beside me Ash" Michael said and then I felt a Michael's finger poking my head "Calum?, you alright?" He said.

 

**OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT DO I DO NOW. STOP MIKEY STOP!**

 

I finally slowly looked up I am pretty sure that my face was super red and look at Michael and Ashton sitting in front of me and turn around and saw Luke quiet and just looking at his phone on the table.

 

"So Anaconda ?" Michael question

Luke slightly laughing with that word.

 

"What Anaconda Where !?! OHH GOD Nicki Minaj is here?" Ashton asked looking confused

 

"No Ashton that will never happen will it depends though but anyway Calum said something about the Anaconda Song isn't that right Calum?" Michael said.

 

I tried to let words out of my mouth but I am not quite sure on what i will say "Well-ll yo-u se-e um-m it just all random stuff me and Luke played earlier but its not that important" I blurted out.

 

**OKAY ! I NEED TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER EXCUSE AND NOT MAKE THIS MORE WEIRD.**

**IT'S NOW OR NEVER!**

Luke stopped laughing and looked up shyly to Ashton  just said "Hi Ashton" facing with a weird awkward smile and also he was blushing.

 

And Ashton just smiled at him and said "Hello Lukey what's up?” I saw that Luke froze again with Ashton's reply might have a Comma again or he might be dead (kidding).

That moment serves him right though for making this happen to me but then again this was my fault too yet we are both facing what the guys we desire for so long.

 

**AND YET**

**WE'RE SCREWED.**

**OR**

**MAYBE NOT...**

 

**Yet?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, again Chapter 3 is up next for revision ! and after all the revisions are done up to chapter 6 i will continue with Chapter 7 and so on, so keep baring with me and please let me know what you think! comments, kudos, and more I will appreciate that very much and thank you for giving this fan fic a chance :D


	3. What The Hell is on your Mind? (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Ashton, What the hell is on your mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Finished Editing Chapter 3 ! Chapter 4 is up next ! Hope you like the revision and made you understand my story more! :)  
> think I made it shorter than expected but yeah the rest of the Chapter is longer :))

**─ Chapter 3: Before I..., There Was Always You- What The Hell is on your Mind? (Michael)**

 

__

 

 

I don't know what the hell is going on with both Calum and Luke but it looks like Calum is deep in his thoughts. Calum looks kind of cute with his thinking face (wait what?) and Luke looked like he saw a ghost or something with somehow a smile on his face this dude is weird and a little scary.

And as for Ashton well he was just this idiot who was always smiling and chuckling well he thinks it's cute but I think it's kind of annoying as hell I don't even know where the source of that freaking smile came from but it is still annoying as fuck.

"Ashton why you so damn ha──” but I was interrupted by the school bell. Hearing the bell it meant that you only have 15 Minutes left before your first class starts I slowly got up and while getting my bag under the table. "Well I guess it's time for class wouldn’t want to be late, We should be going now to the classroom see you guys there!" I smiled at Calum and Luke still confused on why they are frozen but they are slowly snapping out of it, I tapped Ashton who got his bag immediately like he was in a big hurry and headed our way to exit the cafeteria.

While we're walking, on our way to the Biology Classroom I glanced at Ashton he look kind of serious and focused that he was thinking of something very deep like he had a problem of some sort or just stressing over something I was a bit curious because this was the first time I saw Ashton like this.

Awhile ago he was just smiling and laughing like an Idiot now he is very serious and collective this was a new side of Ashton that I never knew existed until now.

I don’t think I’ve done something wrong that could have upset him because Ashton would have  informed me by now and we will talk about this problem and make up for it, but now he is not saying a word to me great now I feel kind of guilty that I was the fault that made Ashton this way.  
  
I didn’t bother speaking to him We just walked and hope that he would tell me what’s wrong cause I hate seeing a friend sad or troubled makes me feel guilty that I was the one who cause it in the first place.

And as a friend I wanna help, do everything I can to make it all better but first things first I got have to know every detail before I can even help.

 

Dammit Ashton, What the hell is on your mind?  was all I thought about until we got in the Biology Classroom.

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

Once we were in the Biology Classroom We went to the back of the room where our usual spot is put our things down and settled Ashton was on the seat beside me still serious and not saying a single word. I gave him space not bothering him instead I just browsed phone and open Twitter since Ashton isn’t going to talk to me anytime soon, There were no people yet  just the two of us I looked at the time and we still have 10 Minutes left before class starts I got bored with Twitter and decided to rest my head a little It was silent. Until Ashton was tapping my shoulder I sprang up and looked at him with my full attention and waited for him to speak  he was still looking troubled and serious but finally said a word "Hey, Mikey..." I just gave him a puzzled and confused look.

"I have something to say to you it's been a long time but I cannot keep this any longer I’m sorry it took so long but I was just scared to tell you." he said to me in a nervous voice.

Shocked and confused on what Ashton said what  the hell is he keeping from me. "It’s a bit complicated and mostly one secret that I’ve been wanting to tell you since our freshmen year... Please don’t be mad I was just you know waiting for the right moment?”

I felt kinda betrayed and uneased of what he has just told me but continued to listen to what he was saying to me.

“Just hear me out ok? cause before I thought that you will no longer be my friend anymore after you knew what I was hiding from you the past 3 years I was so scared, I just don’t want to lose my best friend.” feeling a little bit awkward and sorry for Ashton Is this secret really that big that could break our friendship?  “That will never happen Ashton you know that. Just tell me what it is and I’m sure I will understand don’t be afraid you’ve known me since Elementary, Ashton.” I said to him in a calm and low voice.

Ashton breathed In and Out and finally spoke “Just don’t want you to freak out, but I guess it’s worth the risk.” he said nervously.

“Just say it Ash,  I will not hurt you in anyway I promise.” saying it in a serious tone

Ashton still nervous but pushed his chair closer to me and we sat really close to each other I can hear more clearly I think.   
"Ok so Since Freshmen Year I'm─." I was listening to what he is saying when our classmates began to enter the classroom also seeing Calum and Luke who were the last to enter and they sat on the middle part of the room but I could still see them as they took their seats, I looked back at Ashton now pushing his chair back to the original position the Biology Teacher came in the room.

I sighed thinking to myself well this sucks the timing is so unfortunate, but Ashton went to me and whispered "After class I will tell you everything."  and he went back to his chair beside me as class started..

 

I wasn’t even paying attention to the Teacher, Ms. Emilia so I got my phone and texted Ashton while hiding it in sight that only I can see because texting is not allowed when class is starting but I was to curious on what Ashton will say to me so I am taking this risk.

 

 **Michael**  : _Can we continue it here? say it via text?_

 

 **Ashton**  : _I want it to be in person not in text besides i don't want us to get detention for this It’s too risky Mikey and I don’t want us to suffer detention._

 

 **Michael:** _Ok, Fine then but let me just say this to you now.  Ash no matter what it is that you wanna say to me I will understand and will help you on whatever ways I can, You don't have to be nervous besides I am always here for you and Who knows maybe you might return the favor someday._

 

 **Ashton** : _Thanks Mikey you always know how to make me feel better well we better listen to the Ms Emilia before we get in anymore trouble._

 

 

 **Michael**   **:**   _Ok, But please stop smiling awkwardly like now?_

 

 **Ashton** : _Nope. Later you will understand everything >:) but for now just look at my BEAUTIFUL SMILE!_

 

**Ashton faced me with his annoying Smile.**

 

**Michael** : _STOP IT! or I won't love you anymore! :(((_

 

**Ashton** : _Fine but you still will always Love Me ! FOREVER MASHTON!_

 

**Michael** : _Whatever, But you owe me for annoying me with the son of a smile of yours!_

 

**Ashton** : _A Big Chocolate Milkshake later on me!_

 

**Michael** : _And that is why I Love You !_

 

**Ashton** : _I AM THE BEST AND YOU KNOW IT ! <3_

 

**Michael** : _YEAH YEAH WHATEVER ! Can we now just listen to Ms Emilia?_

 

**Ashton** : _Ok ok, I will stop the Mashton Madness before it gets out of hand._

 

**Michael** : _For the record this is already weird but I guess it only works for us LOL._   
_Ok last text not replying anymore !_

 

**Ashton** : _And yet you Love me anyway :" > ok fine but read this one it has a lot of deep meaning and feels LOL XD_

 

**Michael** : _OHH SHUT UP! YOU WEIRD IDIOT !This is really the final text!_

 

**Ashton** : _Not replying eh? but you love me anyway and I am your Idiot ! also I  knew it you can't resist me this is the Sexy Hot Mother Fucking Thang this is The Ashton we are talking about!!! Hahaha kidding ok last text Imma go listen now. But still **ASHTON + LOVE + MIKEY = MASHTON**_

 

**Michael** : _JUST SHUT UP!_

 

**Ashton** : _:))_

 

We stopped texting, chuckled a little and finally listened to the Ms Emilia lucky we kept our phones before she even looked at us. We had our Biology Class   
  
until the bell rang.

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

Ashton ran outside the classroom not bothering to wait for me.   
  
And I heard my phone buzzed.

 

 **(Ashton)** : _Meet me at the spot ASAP!_

 

I got up and went to the spot (which was just the Janitor's Closet near the Gym).

When I got there I knocked at the door about three times because that’s what we agree on. hearing Ashton's voice from the other side saying "Password?".

Was too embarrassed to say the stupid Password might consider changing that damn password  when I get the chance.

“BANANA" saying the password in a low voice that he can hear.

  
Immediately the door suddenly opened and Ashton pulled me in the closet and he locked the door.

I settled down regaining my composure and said

"Okay, So what is it you been wanting to tell me?"

Ashton looked at me in a really serious matter and finally he opened his mouth,

"I'm in Love with Luke Hemmings," saying and meaning it In a very serious tone.

 

I just stared at him and smiled proudly.

 

_**And the secret turned out to be Revelation that made me so proud of Ashton for finally saying it to me.** _

__

_**Just hope that I have courage to do the same,** _

__

_**Just have to have the right timing,** _

__

_**Or maybe when I help him get his man,** _

__

_**After all what’s the worst thing that could happen?** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So That's what's he is hiding ! 
> 
> Shocker, 
> 
> Not Really.
> 
> Anyway leave your Comments below tell me what you think and etc! And leave kudos if you like :)
> 
> And Again, Thank you for baring with me ! Chapter 4 will be Up soon! Stay tuned!


	4. My Apollo, Let Your Music Touch My Heart (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton Tells Mikey Everything about how he fell in love with his Apollo, Luke Hemmings. 
> 
> That Made everything so very clear now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Edited Chapter 4 ! One of may favorite Chapters that I edited ! :) Please enjoy!

**─ Chapter 4: Before I..., There Was Always You- My Apollo, Let Your Music Touch My Heart (Ashton)**

 

 

Mikey was staring at me, Smiling.

I was nervous on how he will react to what I just said and besides I’ve been keeping this from him since our Freshmen Year. I practically owe him for keep this secret this long just have to accept whatever criticism he will say and take it like a man.

Mikey finally opened his mouth to said something "Well, One thing's for sure I'm proud of you for finally saying it and I will totally support you all the way !"

I was so relieved hearing that it's like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest now .

I am certain that I am so lucky to have a Best friend  Michael as my bestfriend because besides having no more trust issues I can now tell him everything that I wouldn’t regret until the end.

"Since When?" Mikey questioned as I walked closer to his side and slowly sat on the floor.

  
“Well it all started when…” I started to tell the story.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
*** The Past ***

  
It all happen on my Freshmen Year I was pretty excited to go to school so I decided that I should go early to explore the school by myself and maybe settle down on my usual spot in an oak tree in the middle of the school garden. I didn’t quite have any other spot to go too cause It’s very relaxing to just lay back and wonder my mind to whatever things I could think off.

So I was walking towards the Oak Tree, seeing that nobody was at the spot. I was happy that I could have a peaceful time alone to wander off or just maybe relax a little before my class starts but as I was approaching the Oak tree keep hearing a voice of someone singing this lines:

 

_**Well, open up your mind and see like me,** _

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free.** _

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.** _

_**Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family** _

_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved ──** _

 

I looked around and saw nobody, So I thought it was just my imagination because the singing suddenly stopped. and I finally reached the front of the Oak Tree I pressed my back against the wall and lower myself to relax and unwind. the breeze was relaxing and the view of the garden from this Oak tree was spectacular.

I was feeling a little sleepy because of how relaxing this spot was for me, My eyes were starting to fall I let them could use a little power nap before class. I closed my eyes.

_**So I won't hesitate** _

_**No more, no more.** _

_**It cannot wait,** _

_**I'm sure…** _

__

I heard someone singing again this time very clear and pure, He had the most amazing voice that I had ever heard I but come to think of it, I maybe dreaming but this voice is new to me. I opened my eyes slowly going back to reality and listened carefully to where this amazing voice is coming from.

  
  
I stood up from my spot and Listened  once more

 

  
_**There's no need to complicate.** _

_**Our time is short.** _

_**This is our fate,** _

 

I was coming from the back of the Oak tree So I went to the back  of the tree and I saw this guy singing his heart out like he was in a concert or something. I tried getting his attention but he can’t really hear me because he had earphones on so I just let him finish his song.

 

_**I'm yours.... ──** _

 

When he finished still has his eyes closed and wasn’t really looking anywhere else but this book   I sat down in front of him and started tapping his shoulder at the same time looking at him with a warm smile on my face. When he had opened his eyes and saw me he was shocked and I just kept my eyes locked on his pretty blue eyes examining his face he had perfect blonde quiff looked so shy yet very handsome and a bit confused but I think he is a nice guy that I will know more about someday.

Awkward silence filled us both it was getting awkward so I started to break the silence.

"Your singing is really good." I said to him with a wink.

I saw that he was blushing a little but he tried hiding it from me by bowing his head, Yet I still noticed I chuckled a little and pretend I didn’t see anything.

"Uhh─ Thanks..." he replied to me seeing that he was sort of embarrassed on what just happened but I didn’t mind and we looked at each other for another moment it was so weird and awkward. But I have an idea on how to break this silence.

“I’m Yours.” I said to him

His eye grew and was shocked on what I just said but in my mind I sorta meant what I said to him to capture his attention and to know If I have something for this guy right here cause by just his singing he was able to capture me completely and It made a spark inside on me somehow like I had feelings for this guy right here, But I don’t even know his name.

"Umm, What.?" he said with shocked

"I mean the song, Its I'm Yours I like that song." smiling directly at him as if it didn’t have a second meaning.

"Y-yeah me too, I’m Yours I mean the song I like it too." he said with the a bright red face in front of me It was priceless and hope that I captured that on film so I can watch him over and over again but alas I can’t.

He just looked so cute blushing and he said He’s Mine as well but that didn’t mean anything but that reply triggered that I am in fact liking this guy already.

Just a little crush won’t hurt?

I just chuckled and introduced myself to him "I seemed to have forgotten my manners but My name is Ashton Irwin, You can call me Ashton or Ash whichever you prefer." I said to him in the friendliest way as possible.

 

'Lu─luke Hemmings. you can call me Luke" he replied to me in a shy voice he was still blushing like hell and he looked so cute I wish I could squeeze his cute face. But I remembered that my class was on the other building and I had to get my books from my locker I wish I didn't have to go yet.

 

"Well nice to meet you and your amazing voice, I guess I'll see you around bye Luke!" I said to him smiling and gave one last wink to him for the last time and turned around  and walked away.

 

I went to my locker to get my books for Class and got on with the rest of the day. I was about to go home when I passed by the Auditorium and heard a very familiar voice so checked it out and saw Luke about to sing he was auditioning for something but I didn't know but I have to hear him sing again because his singing is phenomenal.

 

I entered the Auditorium Inconspicuously and sat at the back most of the room where no one could see me and Luke began to sing.

  
_**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh....** _

 

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes** _

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'** _

_**Her hair, her hair** _

_**Falls perfectly without her trying** _

_**She's so beautiful** _

_**And I tell her everyday** _

_**Yeah** _

__

_**I know, I know** _

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me** _

_**And it's so, it's so** _

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see** _

_**But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"** _

_**I say,** _

 

_**When I see your face** _

_**There's not a thing that I would change** _

_**'Cause you're amazing** _

_**Just the way you are** _

_**And when you smile** _

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while** _

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing** _

_**Just the way you are.** _

__

_**Yeah… ────** _

__

It’s Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars and It was just perfect  Luke sang his heart out while I silently listened to him.

 

When he finished the song the person Luke was auditioning to gave him a standing applause, for me I applauded silently to not be noticed I mean who wouldn’t applaud? he is like Apollo, he sang it perfectly hit every note just right made more interested to get to know him what other things will he surprise me with?.  As the person announces to Luke that he was in whatever he audition for I slowly made my way out the auditorium not being notice by the both of them.

 

I went home went to my room and lay down on my bed.

 

Just thinking about Luke Hemmings, He was the most interesting person that I ever met today he was just amazing that by just his singing he was able to capture my heart and I remembered his Blue Eyes when we locked our eyes together his perfect blonde quiff his amazing voice singing I’m Yours and Just The Way You Are. This might be weird but I was thinking that It was all for me and look was confessing his love for me like he said in his reply with my shocking question.

 

But I don’t want to get my hopes up just have to keep this a secret for myself. Basically I Just have a Crush with Luke Hemmings and I just literally falling hard for him by some part of me he triggered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Back to the present***

 

 

"Well that's how it all started but there's more of it though" I said to Mikey

 

"Wow just wow, If I was Luke I would be all over you right now." Mikey replied excitedly

 

"But he isn't. I'm not losing hope yet I will make him mine someday Mikey and now with your help my chances went up!" I said to him

"Yeah well you have to tell me more though like how did it grew?" He questioned me.

 

"Well that was when the accident in the football field happen when you tackled Luke and Calum. Just with the presence of Luke alone makes me feel different but I was able to hide all my feelings and just calm. When I was going towards to all of you he was looking at me in a weird way which by the way didn’t help me much.” I said  
  
Mikey just nodded and kind of imagining the situation.

 

“Anyway, as I was explaining the whole accident I just kept looking at him and we locked our eyes together it was a weird moment but I had to snap out of it so I wouldn’t be noticed but taking glanced at Luke. he was just so cute and every time I saw him I was imagining that he was singing to me and that what keeps triggering me to like Luke more just his presence is strong enough to make go to a comatose or something.” I continued

 

“That’s a little bit too much but it’s so cute yet kinda creepy.” Mikey explained  
  
“And finally earlier this morning when I walked in the Cafeteria I saw Luke and couldn’t help myself so I smiled at him and winked─” I was interrupted by Mikey.

  
“NO WAY YOU DIDN’T!” he was chuckling and gently tugged his shoulder in embarrassment.  
  
“Yes I did it,  didn’t regret it though but It was so awkward but I just walked past him hearing him sing a Selena G. Song to Calum  but I ignored it and when to sit on my own across their table and just daydream about Luke while I was waiting for you.” I continued to finish my story.

“And that’s basically it, That’s the whole story. Im just wondering how the hell am I going to make him mine.” I said

"Fascinating and it's kinda cute so it this the part where I help you get hooked up with this Luke Hemmings kid? Or We will just keep this to ourselves?" Mikey said to me

"Well a little of both but mostly the keep this to ourselves part cause Mikey I'm not even sure if he like me that way or guys apparently also i will now be a little bit of a fangirl in secret of course when Luke is near or we see or talk to him" i grinned proud at myself for having the courage to say that to Mikey.

"Well i guess that's fine but just keep it to a minimum cause it will be obvious and second just tell me when you have problems or need help with Luke cause remember Ash I'm always here for you!" Mikey saying to me proudly

"Okay Thank you again Mikey I knew I can only trust you only you and besides you don't have to be jealous of Luke Mikey MASHTON will be forever  proudly saying it to Mikey

Mikey just smirked and said "Well you know Luke for me is a Perfect for you Ashton somehow if you get him with I doubt you will definitely get him don't let him go! And if he hurts you well let's just say he's got another thing coming no one hurts MASHTON! just keep that in mind"

I smiled at Mikey and gave him a hug saying "Thanks i can always count on you and don't worry I will gladly return the favor a thousand folds cause you know Mikey need Love too you know" Mikey may have blushed a little bit and just smile at me the biggest one that I ever saw Mikey smile ever.

Mikey then put his arm up and said to me "Deal, and Ashton we really need to get to class well judging by the time we only have five minutes so let's hurry yeah?"

We are about to leave the janitors closet when the door knob suddenly moving, someone is trying to open the door from the outside.

"Hey! Is there anyone in there?" It was the all familiar voice of Bob the janitor.

"You better not be doing what I think you are doing. Open this door"

I looked at Mikey and he was the one who opened the door and Bob was there looking at the two of us and it seemed like he was relief to see the both of us.

"Oh, its you two. How is it going?" He asked. I dont know but every time I see Bob I am wondering why he didn't want to become a model, like he is around 25 years old but he looks young and he has a really amazing body figure and yet he is a Janitor in our school. Girls say that he is a Waste of Good Looks.

"We got about 3 minutes until class starts" I told him.

"Well both of you better start running" he laughed and so we did saying our goodbyes to him as we run at the hallways.

I just laugh softly at Mikey and we quickly went to our separate class and we just texted each other random stuff until we meet for lunch in the cafeteria.

 

I was waiting for Mikey in the entrance of the cafeteria when suddenly I saw Luke and Calum walking towards my direction i was fucked and didn't know what to do all i know what i just smiled at them like an idiot and said "Hi Luke and Calum" while waving my hand happily like and idiot as well.

They both looked at me and said "Hello Ash!" They both smiled Calum was louder than Luke but who cares he said hi to me while fucking smiling like a God and that is all that matters I took a quick glance at looks beautiful eyes with that matching perfect beautiful face as they walk past me and went in the Cafeteria.

In a few minutes Mikey arrived and saw me in smiling trance he was waving his hand in my face while saying "Hello Ashton?!? Im here now !" And shaking me gently until I wasn't in a smiling trance because of Luke a while ago.

"So what happen? Why were you in that weird trance ?" Mikey questioned me I blushed a little and sighed while saying"Luke Fucking Hemmings.... That God put me on a Fucking Trance I love him so much more since this morning i just can get enough you know !"

"This morning? Why what did he do to make you fall In love for him more this morning please explain clearly." Mikey answered while taking a sip from his Big Chocolate Shake that I promise to him.

"Well it all started when i walked in the cafeteria this morning because you were taking too long in the restroom anyway Luke looked at me handsomely with that beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes of him. While he and Calum were listening to something i guess but his eyes was so glued to me that i may or may not have walked in slow mo passing by them and sat on the table across them while they were talking to each other i carefully was admiring at Luke's fantastically amazing sexy hot fucking features" I confessed to Mikey.

"Well that's a an interesting way to start a day anything else?" Mikey continued his questioning "Well the 2nd best thing was before the events a few minutes ago well this will explain all the awkward smiles and annoyance that i have been causing you."

"While we were sitting with Luke and Calum early today i was secretly stealing glances from Luke while he was staring at us for a while then all of a sudden he says "Hi Ashton" Well in my Luked up brain i was like OMFG THIS IS UNREAL HE JUST SAID HI TO ME THIS DOESN'T HAPPEN BEFORE!"

"Like that so i tried my best collecting myself and said "Hi Lukey What's up ?" and then i suddenly malfunctioned into the Happy Annoying Smile Ashton Mode which luckily you have broke because of the loud warning bell" I explained to Mikey while blush and bowing my head in embarrassment.

"Okay too much Information Ash but now I get the point" Mikey said while sighing while deeply in his thoughts looking at his Big Chocolate Milkshake that i do not wanna interfere.

 

**As for me I was daydreaming about Luke**

**"Ohh.., Luke My Apollo."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos Comments etc. Just let me know what you think i will appreciate it!


	5. It's Better Than Nothing (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know more about Luke and maybe taking a job to make something for Ashton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Chapter 5 As well! :)

**─ Chapter 5: Before I..., There Was Always You- It's Better Than Nothing (Luke)**

 

 

I love Art and Music so when I was introduced to the Music and Arts & Crafts Club on club day back in my freshmen year me and Calum didn't hesitate on joining the music club cause yeah its music and we both are like future rockstars when we are in that club.

In the Arts and Crafts Club I was the only one who joined cause Calum was not into Art like I am so he was focusing more on music and me well I managed to balanced both and became the best of both worlds in Art and Music.

Me and Calum both have amazing voices that can light up a room we also play instruments I play the Guitar and Calum on the Bass we are already a good team but still jam with other people from the club that were quite good but hopefully in the future we will find some people so that we can be called an official band maybe another guitarist and a drummer then I think it would be perfect yet that dream will have to wait and also I will not be giving it up just yet.

But it's hard to find people who can really play nowadays so Me and Calum just focused on jamming and having performances on the Club and having a hell of a good time do lots of songs but hopefully we will write our own songs too someday and on the other days when I was in the Art & Crafts Club I have learned to create many masterpieces that enhanced me to become a better Artist but Crafts is much harder than expected but I still love it anyway the more I learn new things the better I become.

In A&C Club last week we were making Bandana's Crafted by ourselves so it was quite a challenge for me cause I never am good at stitching or sewing or basically work with fabrics and other shit that has to do with this but I was learning it step by step and with the help of my A&C Teacher and God himself I was able to create an awesome bandana for Calum as a test run cause you know Calum was my best friend and I would like to give him a piece of Art the i created in return one that he could keep and not just see for his eyes.

I made a black bandana with an awesome design that I copied from the internet with an awesome cute rock band kind of font that spelled CALUM HOOD in the middle I was so proud on what I have done on A&C last week that I hope that I can hide it without Calum noticing and I was going to give it to him at Lunch while we talk and stuff.

We entered the cafeteria after that embarrassing meet up with The lovely Ashton Irwin OHH God I just realized I said hi to him FUCK I love him so much someday I will say it all someday and even though i will not have a chance cause with Ash because I think he is straight as a line yet i will try it's Better Than Nothing I will take the risk if I have too but it will have to wait but for now I have to get lunch with Calum.

We were at the long line in the cafeteria I saw Ashton buying Michael a Big Ass Chocolate Milkshake that made me jealous I wish he was buying me a Big Ass Milkshake like that! But positive vibes came to me and I said to myself when he is your Boyfriend Luke he will Buy you a Big Ass Milkshake of your own or something much better!

I wasn't aware that I was next on the line when the lunch lady shouted at me "HEY BOY I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY WHAT WILL YOU HAVE!?!"

I was alarmed by the loudness of her voice and I was just force by my brain just picked whatever I saw first which was Spaghetti and Chocolate Milk so I said nervously to the lunch lady "uhmm—ahhh sp-paghetti and Ch-chocolate Mmilk P-please" and She gave me what I ordered and said in her normal and calm voice "Next time love daydream after you have made an order cause your holding up the line" I nodded and walk to the cashier and while i saw a soft chuckling Calum approaching me.

"Ashton Land again? geez Luke can you enter Ashton Land when we are at the table and not on a lunch line" Calum explained to me while grinning "Well I'm sorry he always triggers me out of the blue and besides I love thinking about Ashton makes my day!" I replied to him and he just shook his head while we both paid for our lunches.

We were walking on the crowded cafeteria and noticed that the only table available is the one beside the table of Ashton and Michael and we had no choice but to sit there than to have nowhere to have our lunch while we were sitting I saw Ashton and Michael talking about something that made me curious but I have to stay calm and be not overly dramatic.

While eating I secretly glanced at Ashton he looked so Cute and Handsome while talking to Michael I sighed and was thinking to myself soon I will be talking to him and he will be mine only mine! Well someday... I just continued staring at the God in front of me while finishing my spaghetti and chocolate milk looking at Ashton made the food much tastier Ohh God I complete lost it FUCK.

Me and Calum were finished with our lunch and decided that it's time to give Calum my surprise gift I grabbed my backpack and took out a box where the Special Bandana was in. I tried to hide it beside the table where Calum couldn't but Calum's eyes were fast still I tried to hide by holding it behind my back but he already noticed that I was hiding something. "Okay Lukey what are you hiding behind there? Are you trying proposing to me cause I will automatically reject it anyway and besides Ashton Irwin is the one for you and not me I am the soon to be Boyfriend of Michael Clifford but you will still always my best friend and that will never ever never change! CAKE FOREVER !"

"Okay tell me why I am friends with you again? That will never happen in a Million Years ! Except for the Best friend part But still for the way you acted you will not receive your special gift!" I threaten him and saw the famous pouting sad puppy eyed Calum while saying "C'mon Lukey you know I was just kidding you know that! also You always love me no matter what So Please please please Lukey! can I have my gift now C'mon!" Calum pleaded I grinned and wanna have a little fun "No Calum I'm offended on what you just said maybe I will just give this to Mikey so that he will be my new Best Friend!" I teased Calum looked even sadder that a while ago and put his face beside my shoulder and pouted saying "No don't give up on Cake! And please don't let Mikey be your new best friend cause that will make Ashton my New Best friend and We will kill each other for doing that! So please Lukey don't do this to me Love me again CAKE WILL  BE FOREVER! He said to me in an annoying sad voice that i cannot describe while I can feel he is rubbing his cheeks on my shoulders.

"Okay fair point you earn your Lukey Love back but ever do that again!" I replied and revealing his gift and gave it to him. Calum was so excited and quickly opened the gift revealing a personalized bandana with his name on it that when you fold it and wrap it around your head you will see the name CALUM HOOD in the middle if you fold it properly.

Calum had a huge grinned in his face while folding his bandana and wrapping it around his head and I began to say nervously "Sorry it's not much I know it not that good but I really wanted to test my Arts & Crafts skills I hope you like it Calum" Calum just looked at me with a huge grinned kinda looking cute with the bandana I made him.

"Are you kidding me right now dude? I love it! I will cherish this bandana that you made me forever thanks Lukey your the best!" Calum said while he hugged me and of course I hugged back feeling proud of myself that he liked what I have made him we got off each other and then Calum was looking at where Ashton and Michael was at and I noticed that Ashton was starting at us kinda upset and quickly turned back to face Michael.

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

"Lukey I think your future boyfriend is jealous of me. You better stop flirting with me now and more on Ashton cause at the end I might get hurt and I don't want my pretty face to be all damaged up what will Mikey think or say to me!" Calum snorted "First of all Calum I'm not flirting with you besides I don't like you that way that kind of attention is for my future boyfriend only and second I think it's the Bandana that I made maybe I should have made one for him, you know a friendly present? Remembered that I mentioned that he wore a red bandana when I first met him? Also I think Mikey will still love your Destroyed Face cause its always adorable you know?" I explained

"OHHH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT AND NO I WILL NEVER SHOW MY UGLY FACE TO MICHAEL AGAIN And That a wonderful idea! Go do that now!" Calum happily said while making weird hand gestures "I'm up for making my Ashton his personalized Luke Bandana but Cal I need money for materials I've used all my materials on your bandana and trust me it's not that cheap to achieve that high quality bandana!" I explained "You're right ok how about finding a job? What kind of jobs are you Good at Anyway?" Calum suggested

"Hmmm any job I guess?" I answered him "Well what about giving Ashton a Blow Job? That will pay lots and lots of money!" Calum proudly exclaimed to me I suddenly look down on my

knees blushing thinking of the idea of Blowing Ashton...

 

**OHH GOD THAT WOULD BE SO DAMN HOT FUCK.... DAMN YOU CALUM! MAKING ME THINK SUCH DIRTY AWESOME SEXY THINGS TO ASHTON RIGHT NOW FUCK UGHH ASHTON I WANT YOU I MEAN FUCK ERRR STOPPP!I think I'm getting hard just thinking about it cause my jeans are getting tighter by the minute fucking Calum i put my backpack on my legs so Calum wouldn't notice my hard on.**

 

"Lukey I was kidding stop it geez no need to think about that i'm sorry anyway back to business any other true easy jobs you can think of that you think you can do?" Calum explained I slowly lifted my head still red as a tomato while thinking of odd jobs that i could do excluding dirty ones of course "Well i can baby sit? That will be an easy job I guess?" I suggested.

"Hmmm poor babies going to be sat on by your HUGE Butt ! Calum said while laughing at me "Really Calum? That's all you can think about I expected more from you you idiot! And besides I have a nice butt soon to be the property Ashton Irwin" I countered back at Calum "Okay too much information anyway I guess you could babysit and I think it will pay good money depending on the owner of course by the way how much will it cause you?" Calum questioned "Well I'm going to make it extra special for Ashton so about 50 - 100 Dollars? Yeah about that much"I answered

"Wow all that for just a Banda—" I cutted Calum off "Well it's not just any bandana It's going to be Ashton's Bandana so it must be super duper special! More special than yours obviously" I said to him Calum just nodded and said "Okay I will try not to be offended on what you said but whatever dude I will just help you find a babysitting job if I can't find any then maybe we could find private gigs to gain cash and I bet we can raise 50$ or more if we work hard enough and it depends on the gig though but we will just focus on the babysitting job first."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said to Calum all of a sudden the bell rang and me and Calum got up to and went to the Cafeteria Doors were off to our separate classes I will be having Economics and Calum I think Trigonometry? But anyway we said our goodbyes when we got out of the cafeteria we started going opposite ways he said to me while we were both walking alone on opposite sides of the hall he was already far but he shouted to me "Thanks for the bandana again really appreciate it!" He waved his hand while not looking back at me also while he was going on the opposite way.

I smiled proudly and shouting at him so he could hear "You're Welcome Glad you liked it and Ohh yeah Calum text me if you have any updates ! See ya later text me!" I shouted back at him while waving back at Calum and I just hear an "ok" from him and we got on our separate ways I can't wait for until I find a job! I will make Ashton's Bandana My Greatest Masterpiece Ever!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments kudos etc.! Love you guys :)


	6. Taking The Risk (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding out about more about what's happening to Michael and Ashton.  
> Luckily Mikey found Calum who knows that Luke need the babysitting job.
> 
> Yet... Mikey need to think of a plan and get Calum Involved.
> 
> First, Calum is Luke's best friend
> 
> Second, there was a part of Calum–and I didn’t know how dominant but I think he can Manipulate Luke with whatever plan I can think off that part might be not that difficult, I Think?
> 
> And Third, This maybe some sort of a start to make Calum Hood Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some parts here that is too complicated sorry for that changed the plot slightly for you to better understand what will be going on in the succeeding chapters ! Stay Tuned <3
> 
> Enjoy :D

**─ Chapter 6: Before I..., There Was Always You- Taking The Risk (Michael)**

 

 

As I was drinking my Chocolate Milk Shake that Ashton gave me he was obviously daydreaming about his new profound crush Luke Hemmings I guess it wasn't a problem but he was looking like an idiot and i must snap him out of it. "SOOO ASHTON!" I said loudly breaking him from his trance "What going on with your life besides Luke Hemmings?"

"Well nothing much actually what do you wanna know about my life now anyway? You know we are always practicing for the upcoming championships in less than 3 weeks and basically that's all that has been going on Football more Football" Ashton answered me while I took another big zip from this delicious Milkshake almost finishing it but not all the way while looking back at him "I know about that yeah yeah Football this and that you're the Captain after all so yeah big authority even though I'm second in charge you still have the last choice and it for the best of the team cause you're one awesome Captain, But anyway tell me something I don't know Ash C'mon any other news?" I shot back at him.

"Well besides maintaining my grades to stay on the team I guess it would have to be that my mom always works late like everyday and but I can handle the weekdays no problem but then weekends namely Friday and Saturday are hard because we end up so late on both days training also the last sitter who watched my siblings didn't bother to do her job, she mostly made Harry and Lauren do what they want and when mom got home the entire place was a mess and we also found out the bitch was stealing."

"Wait. What?" I cut off Ashton almost spitting out my Chocolate Milkshake.

"The bitch was stealing? How did you find out?" I asked him shocked that there would still be people like that, just goes to show that you don't easily trust people this days.

Ashton continued "Knowledge from My Siblings, Luckily nothing precious was stolen but still we need to find a proper baby sitter one that is responsible yet kinda fun around to watch after Lauren and Harry cause you know on Fridays and Saturdays we have practice as well I can't watch them on those days cause you know we always go home late" Ashton explained to me.

"Wow that's so rough it's hard to find a decent baby sitter these days like what you have experienced with the last one" sighing. still can't that just happened to Ashton "I wish I could do it but I'm with you at practice and besides we can't cut our bodies in half nor clone ourselves I wish we could be in two places at once" I said to him "But we can't and I hope we find someone before this Friday so that I will have no problem on focusing on practice and have my 100% game face on" smiling at himself being proud on what he said as he exclaimed I just smiled but out of nowhere Ashton's smile turned into a frown I looked a little bit on where he was looking.

Seeing that it was Luke and Calum sitting on the table across us, It seems that Luke gave Calum what looks like a Perfectly Made Personalized 'CALUM HOOD' Bandana and it looked so much good on Calum I wish I could say that to him and maybe kiss him fuck. I wanna kiss Calum and be mine Calum Hood HE IS SO HOT. No Mikey stop yourself you don't want to be noticed turning back my attention to Ashton "What's with the frown?" He quickly glanced back and me obviously a little upset.

"I'm getting a little jealous of Calum cause Luke gave him an Awesome Bandana Personally made by My Lukey" I chuckled a little "Your Lukey?" Interrupting him "Yes Mikey MY LUKEY WELL SOON ! Anyway

I wish I was lucky like Calum dammit The day I forget to wear one of my Bandana sucks Mikey! I need one of Luke's Bandana! I will cherish it forever." Ashton confessed "Don't worry Ash maybe he will make you one? Someday just don't lose hope soon you will have Luke just do what you can to have him it won't hurt to try Ash" I explained to him.

"I know that Mikey it's just that you know what if he doesn't like me or what if he is straight as a line I will be destroyed by not even trying Mikey!" Ashton looks like he was losing hope already "Well you wouldn't know that Ash just believe in yourself and trust you instincts and do whatever it takes to have him ! And if not there is always Mashton if you know what i mean! I said sarcastically to him

"Okay HELL NO! I don't love you that way and besides Mikey I will soon be the Property of Luke Hemmings only also I will do it soon Mikey I just need the right incentive you know a perfect moment?" Ashton explained to me I just looked at him straight but giggled a little "Fine whatever but remember I'm still here if you need me Ash and I will help you get Luke whatever it takes you will get him! TEAM MASHTON!" I proudly exclaimed to him

"Thanks Mikey and that's why I love you and for the existence of Mashton! said Ashton happily with a huge smile returning to his face I was relieved that I was able to calm him down and made him think Positive Again.

"Anyway I'm curious Ash how much is your mom willing to pay a babysitter to baby sit for Lauren and Harry?" Questioning Ashton "Since it will be a whole day and we have no classes on friday but we have practice mom would probably pay like 30$- 50$ that depends on her though."Ashton explained to me.

"Woah ! That a lot of money so the sitter can earn 100$ if your mom will like sitter wow just wow that babysitter will be so fucking lucky!" Ashton smiled "Yeah but there is still the fact that I need to f— sorry we need to find one but will you help me look for one though I really need help Mikey please and with that he gave me the Pouting Puppy Dog Eyes which is one of my secret weakness.

"You know it's unfair to use that move but despite all that Please look normal again please" I told him

"No unless you agree to help me PLEASE MIKEY PLEASE I LOVE YOU MIKEY MORE THAN EVER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!" Ashton begged. Ash never had been this persistent before well this is my best friend we are talking about and I did said that I will support and help him.

"Well Ashton Fletcher Irwin of course I will help." I gave him a warm smile and added "You already know that besides I have no other choice I can't let the my bestfriend down and also if it will stop you from doing that, then why not geez Ash someday I will get you back from all of this and of course I Love You Too So please stop this and return to normal Ashton yeah? I said and with that a huge grin on his face appear and he bend over and tried to hug me and I just let him and he said to me "OHH THANK YOU THANK YOU MIKEY ! YOU THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!"

"Yeah yeah I know now will you Please get off me before I call the cops cause hugging me is controversial Or Luke there might see us and think that you are into me and that will be so wrong don't want that can we?" I threaten him Ashton quickly got off me and frowned "Fine but I will not look at you that way though my heart is already for Luke Hemmings and it will not ever change yeah hear! But you are my bestest friend in the world for always being there for me also never letting me down and that will never ever change!" Ashton exclaimed "Well ok fine but as a consequence if you ever make someone else your best friend without my consent I will make Luke Hemmings my New Ashton! challenging him.

"No Mikey don't you dare do that ! That will make me all alone and worst make Calum fill in your shoes that will never happen no! cause you know Lukey will hate me if i ever do that and we will all fall apart, I don't want that I will end my life if that happens and you will have no more captain!"

Ashton said to me in a sad serious tone "Okay okay that's a little bit too extreme and you know I'm just kidding right and besides I think it would be better if we got more close to them and be friends with them cause it will be easier for you have your Future Boyfriend Luke Hemmings alright?" I explained to Ashton.

"You know that you're a Genius right? THATS THE GREATEST IDEA YOU EVER THOUGHT OF DAMN MIKEY! LOVE LOVE LOVING YOU MUCH MORE! ok let's do it but first help me find a babysitter ok? Then we will be closer to them, now that I Think about it what do you think is there name if you merge them together? 'Luum'? Ashton said a bit confused.

"Well Ashton that name sucks in so many levels and I think it might be better if it's 'Cake'" I explained.

"Ok that is just mean Mikey but yours sound more better how come Cake?" Ashton questioned "Well Calum and Luke remove lum and Lu and that will leave you with Cake also it much better than ours because it more fair both have 2 letters on their name while on MASHTON I only have My M and the whole of you name which is not fair but sounds cool anyway so yeah I like it and CAKE is also a dessert so it's good yeah? I answered.

"Wow you surprise me Clifford that a great nickname for them CAKE makes Luke more attractive and tasty at the same time also MASHTON ROCKS MIKEY you M is what Holding Ashton together! So even if you have only one Letter it's still is important you know like you" Ashton said with a huge grin

"Okay first of all stop sexual fantasizing about Luke he is not even yours anyway and it's wrong even if you say it's Hot or whatever sick thing you are thinking second Ok I appreciate that my M is that important and I love you for that!" I said it proudly Ashton just grinned at me and but It kinda annoyed me but I wouldn't want to ruin the moment it but all ended with the sound of the school bell. Me and Ashton sighed and must get to our own classes.

We have separate classes like Ashton for instance he will have English and 2 other class That I forgot and as for me I will be having Spanish then History and finally Physics, it kinda sucks that we have different classes but after we are done with all our classes we will see each other again at practice after school anyway.

We got up while I quickly finish the remaining contents of my Chocolate Milkshake quickly before heading to the Cafeteria Exit. Ashton just said goodbye to me and ran to his class but my phone suddenly buzzed I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and look at the screen to see that Ashton left me a Text Message.

That was fast.

 

 

 

**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─**

 

 

 

 **(Ashton)** : _Thanks Again Mikey you're the best ! See you later at practice  MASHTON FOREVER!_

I was on my way to my class while texting (text walking) as you may call I haven't been looking on where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone and slightly lost my balance but was able to catch myself the last minute and so did the other guy bumping to the wall to break his fall.

"Awch! HEY ! Watch where your — MIKEY?" I glanced up to see who it is and saw it was Calum Hood.

**OHH FUCK.**

Michael calm down it's just Calum no need to panic and besides you're the only one who knows that you like him even though it's unfair to Ashton but I will say it to him someday when he gets Luke but for now I will make my own move to get Calum.

**I HOPE.. DON'T WORRY I GOT THIS. WOOO FUCK.**

"Hey Cal... Sorry bout that was texting Ashton didn't know you had class in this area?" I asked him "Well it's actually Trigonometry Class and it's just around that corner and what class are you having anyway?" He shot back "Well i have Spanish Class next and two more classes until i practice for football so yeah" I explained

"Ohh I see wow for once this is the longest conversation we had since back then did we set a new record?" Calum said while chuckling "Really? I guess i've been more focused on Football lately that I haven't been talking to you guys Sorry apologizing to Calum. "No need to say sorry dude we just kinda got used to it and besides we talked earlier today so that counts" smiling at me

 

**SHIT. STOP IT CALUM.**

 

"But I think We should hang out more! Saves tables in the cafeteria too and we need to get to know each other more better and who knows we might surprise each other that we have the same interests" I explained to him.

 

**YEAH I'M INTO YOU CALUM.**

 

"I know what you mean but with Luke is sort of shy with lots of people even when he met me but I guess he will just have to adjust and are you sure cause We might have awkward moments? But then again it's a way to get to know you and Ash more and to get closer the better yeah? So Yes i will just say it to Luke", Calum continued.

"Anyway I have a question Mikey if i may ask?" Calum said in a serious tone.

 

**OHH GOD WHAT IS HE GOING TO ASK FUCK FUCK FUCK CALM DOWN MIKEY STAY CALUM I MEAN CALM FUCK.**

 

"S-sure what is it?" I replied weakly as I look at his beautiful dopey face he looked up to me and said "Do you know any babysitting jobs? Because Luke is looking for one and I said I will help him looking for one and since you're I might as well ask this is quite awkward but i just have to ask for Luke's sake" Calum explained.

Shit! is this for real? Ashton will be so Lucky! But I can't tell him that it's Luke. Must think of a way to not let Ashton know Luke is the one who would be babysitting or Luke will know that Ashton is the one that he is baby sitting for. Heaven knows what will happen to them when they knew that they will be both surprise and maybe just maybe it will be the time! but to do that I must make a full proof plan that could never fail in any matter. But I must let Calum join in on it well there are 3 reasons:

  


_**First, Calum is Luke's best friend** _

_**Second, there was a part of Calum–and I didn’t know how dominant but I think he can Manipulate Luke with whatever plan I can think off  that part might be not that difficult, I Think?** _

_**And Third, This maybe some sort of a start to make Calum Hood Mine.** _

 

"Uhmm as a matter of fact I know someone who does! And it pays really well cause you know it's on the weekends and you know we don't have classes well except club attendance is not recorded anyway it's only during fridays and saturdays are basically a free day well except for me which cause I have practice for the championship game this coming 4 weeks must be prepared" I said

"FOR REAL NO JOKES?" I simply shook my head and Calum was jumping happily "That's Awesome really made it easier than to play late gigs with Luke I'm so happy I will tell him ASAP" Calum said cheerfully.

“No Problem Calum anything to help a friend” I replied to Calum.

“Thank you so much you don’t know how this means much to Luke and I hope that we can be super close friends in the right time but Mikey.." Calum said "Yeah?" I answered "I have to get to Class now save my number so we can continue this convo on text?" Calum said to me smiling

 

**FUCK FUCK FUCK HE IS GIVING ME HIS NUMBER OK THIS IS IT MIKEY GO FOR IT ! THIS YOUR CHANCE TO BE CLOSE YOU EVER DID BEFORE TO CALUM AND HE IS SMILING OMFG IM GONNA DIE!**

 

 

"Yeah sure I'm we wouldn't want to be late? I said to him we exchanged numbers and hurried off to our classes once I got to class I unlocked my phone to continue my reply on Ashton.

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 **Michael**  : Sorry for the late reply but I have amazing news Ashton ! I found the perfect baby sitter!

 

 **Ashton** : No worries I still love you Mikey WHAT REALLY?? SERIOUSLY NO KIDDING? Who is it anyway? and do it know him or her?

 

**Ohh God I couldn't let him know it's Luke nor tell him I got the sitter from Calum fuck fuck what should I do??**

 

 **Ashton** : _Didn't quite get the guys name Ash.. I was in a hurry to go to class, but I did how ever got his number I'll just text him the info of the babysitting job. Is that okay?_

 

**But I panicked when Ash replied to the text I just sent.**

  
  
**Ashton:** _Ok Mikey just give me the number and I will take it from there._

  
  
**FUCK. I need to make another excuse DAMMIT! WHY MUST I ALWAYS SAY THE WRONG THINGS.**

 

 

 ** **Michael** :** _Sorry dude. No can do, The guy is a little bit cautious in handing over his number. So don't worry. Trust me on this one Ash. Have I ever let you down._

 

 

 **Ashton** : _Ohh I see well just say that If they are available for on Thursday? So it will be easier for me to text my mom to interview them._

 

 

**Nailed It.**

 

 

 **Michael** :  _Ok  Ash I will ask if they can do it._

 

 

 **Ashton** : _Okay sure Mikey just text to me ASAP okay? Thanks again Mikey!!_

 

 

 **Michael** :  _Anything for My Best Friend ! Okay now wait for my reply I will just inform the sitter._

 

 

 **Ashton** : _Okay okay ! But don't take too long I get jealous if you are texting anybody else but me ! Kidding! :)))_

 

 

 **Michael** :  _IDIOT OHH JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT!_

 

  
 **Ashton** : _You Love Me Anyway  MASHTON! :*_

 

 

**I didn't reply to his annoying text instead I texted Calum.**

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 **Michael** : _Hey! Calum Mikey here!_

 

 **Calum** : _Ohh hey Mikey! I hate trigonometry it's much more complicated damn ! So how's it going?_

 

 **Michael** :  _Well I've talked to the one who is asking for the babysitter and said are you free Thursday to be interviewed?_

 

 **Calum** : _I will go ask Luke, but first I need to know who is the one he'll be babysitting for anyway?_

 

 **Michael** :  _You'll know soon enough but  just trust me on this Cal you will find out when you get there._

 

 **Calum** : _Fine I will text Luke I hope he is not busy with Economics Class lol._

 

 ** **Michael** :**Okay keep me posted.

 

 **Ashton** : _HEY Mikeyyyy!  Don't Ignore Me! TEXT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 

 **Michael** : _I will Ash when I get the answer from your sitter i will text you right away. Geez just wait a moment and chill for awhile Ash._

 

 **Ashton** : _Okay… :(_  

 

 **Calum** : Okay, Luckily he replied. He said Yes that he is free, also I'm tagging along with him just in case. He gets pretty nervous when he does interviews, he feels like its going to kill him. LOL!

 

 **Michael** : _Ok I will reply to you more Info about it I will text you in a bit._

 

 **Calum** : _Okay Mikey but please don't take long I need a distraction from trigonometry It’s so boring! :(_

 

 **Michael** : _Ash The babysitter is available for the Interview on Thursday and you are so lucky today. Well see you at practice later!_

  
**Just wanted text Calum ASAP.**

 

 **Ashton** : _Ohh that’s wonderful!  just give him or her my address and text me first so I will just let my mom know that the new sitter will be coming to my house cause my mom will take care of the rest. Thanks So Much Mikey I REALLY OWE YOU ONE ! :* anyway gotta get back to class the teacher is looking at this hot thing which is me obviously and looks kinda pissed so later at practice I guess. :)_

 

 **Michael** : _No Problem Ash See ya Later!_

 

 **Ashton:** _Thank You Again your the BEST! MASHTON FOREVER ! <3_

 

**_So I texted Calum the Address to Ashton's and said they will go there on Thursday after their classes has ended This a good idea right? But when the two of them get to Ashton's house, I need to ask Calum something._ **

  
**Michael** : _Uhmm Calum, Can I ask you something?_  
  


 **Calum** : _Sure Mikey, What is it ?_

  
 ** **Michael** :** _Uhmm... Well_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos Comments ETC. : FOR THOSE WHO ARE BARING WITH ME THANK YOU MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! :) I LOVE YOU ALL XD FINALLY DONE EDITING STARTING CHAPTER 7 and above ! <3


	7. All Is Well (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Interview and Texts
> 
>  
> 
> Even If It will take a little drama.
> 
> OHH MICHAEL THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!
> 
> I HOPE ALL GOES WELL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter 7 ! hope you like it ! it's starting to get better and better another favorite chapter of mine :)

**─ Chapter 7: Before I..., There Was Always You- All Is Well (Calum)**

 

 

It's Finally Thursday.  
  
We are done with all our classes and we are on our way to the Address that Michael gave for Luke's babysitting job Interview. We were almost at the house on the said address but Luke suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ca—Calum I–I  can't do this let's bail I'll treat you on a milkshake or something, let’s just go home" Luke nervously said while pulling my arm wanting to go home.  
  
"No Luke, we've come this far to back out and also you need the money remember?" I said to him  
  
He stayed in silence, not moving just stood there looking at his feet.  
  
"Lukey, you don't have to be nervous at all and if you feel like you are going to give up, Just remember this one thing." encouraging him  
  
He directed his attention to me his blue eyes he was waiting for the answer.  
  
"Your doing this for Ashton, Luke this is all for him and if you give up now you might not ever get him ever again so just do this one for Ashton. And you know you always have my support no matter what you do, you have to make a decision will you continue or we find another job?" I explained to him  
  
He was still silent not saying anything he looks like he is thinking really hard of what he is going to say.  
  
"Also let me just remind you that this job really pays well. Almost 50$ for just looking after the kids and the house and we cannot find any other job that pays that much in just the weekends." I said to him really wanting him to take the job.  
  
After a while he began to speak.  
  
"I–I'm sorry Cal it's just that I feel like I'm going to fail and let everybody down I just really scared to fail."He said in a sad tone  
  
"Lukey, you don't have to feel that way because I know that you can do it you just have to trust yourself and I know that Ashton will be surprised that you are going to all this trouble just for him and not everyone in the world can do that. To be honest I'm kind of jealous of you" I said in a serious tone.  
  
"Why would you be Jealous of me?" Luke a little bit confused  
  
I turned my back so he can't see my expression.  
  
"Because Ashton would be the luckiest boy to have you because you would do anything just to make him happy and that's really  makes you a keeper Luke, And also because you had the courage to even try to do something for Ashton basically you are really something Luke and I can't do all that." I confessed to him why I feel that tears we're beginning to fall on my face.  
  
I felt Luke's arms wrapped around me and his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Calum you don't have to think that I'm nothing without you Cal you have been helping me with all this just to get me to Ashton and I am really grateful for that, And don't worry Calum we will think of a way to get Mikey because I will not be happy until you are happy as well so.. I am doing this Job for Ashton and for us because I wouldn't be here in the first place if it wasn't for you." He said happily.  
  
We just stayed that way for a while until he unwraps his hands on me  
  
"Just remember Luke I'm always here for you no matter what, now come on we must get to the Interview!." I happily said to him while I wiped my tears that was on my face.  
  
"Okay, Let do this!" Luke exclaimed  
  
We arrived at the front door of the house that Mikey referred to us for Luke's babysitting job. But I remembered one detail that I have to do.That is to Leave Luke for the Interview and go meet up with Michael because he wanted to tell me something, something important.  
  
It all started after he texted me the address of Luke's babysitting job He was just begging that it was very important and only he and me can only know what he was planning, this was also the reason why I had to do everything to make Luke take this job.

  
  
 **Even If It will take a little drama.**   
**OHH MICHAEL THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!**   
**I HOPE ALL GOES WELL…**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** The Past:  Calum's Message History ***

  
  
**(Mikey)** : _Uhmm Calum, Can I ask you something?_

 **(Me)** : _Sure Mikey, What is it ?_

 **(Mikey)** : _Uhmm... Well, Can ask for a favor?_

  
 **Calum** : _It depends on the favor Mikey._

  
 **(Mikey)** : _Ok, uhmm can you make sure that Luke will take the Babysitting job by any means necessary._

 **Calum** : _Okay? If it’s that important but before I do, Why?_

  
 **(Mikey)** : _I’m not finish yet. It’s really really important that you cooperate Calum I just need someone to help me with this one. so Please?_

  
 **Calum** : _Tell me everything First._

  
 **(Mikey)** : _Ok, well It’s hard to say it all here can we just meet on Thursday, Just drop Luke off at the address I sent you and then make any excuse. Because I really really need to talk to you._ _Calum It’s the most important thing that I will ever ask a person so Please Please trust me and help me Calum Please._

  
  
**_Reading his text message made me a little curious and sort of nervous on what Mikey is going to tell me but then again this might be really important because he did say “It’s the most important thing that I will ever ask a person”. Dammit Mikey why do you have a strong Influence on me Fine I will get in his plans but I hope I will not regret this._ **

 

 **Calum** : _Mikey… Well I guess I can help you with whatever it is but I don’t know what reason I can think off on how to leave Luke on that interview alone. And also remember my last message.          “He gets pretty nervous when he does interviews, he feels like its going to kill him.”_

  
 **Mikey** : _Well Calum your in the Music Club right?_

  
 **Calum** : _What does the Music Club have to do with this?_

  
 **Mikey** : _I mean are you like one of the important person there? Like for example a moderator or something like that._

 

 **Calum** : _Uhmm, I’m sort of the President of that Club and Luke is the Vice President._  
  


 **Mikey:** _Wow, Your Majesty! I’m sorry I didn’t know I was texting the President! pardon my ignorance please don’t punish me Your Highness!._   


**_Okay I have to admit this made me laugh and really made me happy and I feel like I am more closer to Mikey._ **

 

 **Calum** : _OHH SHUT UP MIKEY! :))) Anyway have any Ideas?_

  
 **Mikey** : _Ohh You Love me anyway! Kidding! but yeah I do uhmm what about saying to Luke that you have important manners to attend to with the Music Club and you will handle it by yourself considering that he will be stuck with the interview so you can come and see me !_

 

**YES, MIKEY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE MY LOVE FOR A LONG TIME ALREADY! ERRRR! JUST CAN’T SAY IT YET.**

 

 **Calum** : _That’s a good plan Mikey ! okay sure I will do that but what if we didn’t get to the house and Luke wants to bail out on the job that didn’t even start yet._  
 _P.S. It takes time for me to LOVE a person! you’ll have to earn it! :P_ _Calum’s Love is Special! xD_

 

**What the FUCK did I send.**

 

 **Mikey** : _Is that so? Well I will earn your Love one day! Also do whatever it takes Calum even if you have to be dramatic I just really need to talk to you and see you. Please Cal? :)_

 

**_Ohh Mikey Don't Tease Me Like This._ **

 

 **Calum** : _Fine fine! I will think of something I will just text you Okay? See You This Thursday._

 

 **Mikey** : _Thank you Calum Your the Best! Don't Forget to text me okay?_

 

 **Calum** : _Okay, Mikeyconda_ :))))))

 

 **Mikey** : _Hey don't tease my Anaconda like that you might get it Angry._

 

 **OOH** **I WANNA SEE THAT BIG ANACONDA OF YOURS MIKEY. WAIT NO NO NO! STOP !**

 

 **Calum** : _LOL I'm just kidding Mikey geez this is starting to get weird._

 

 **Mikey** : _hehe well you never know but anyway see you on Thursday!_

 

 **Calum** : _Yeah yeah whatever see you._

 

Well that how it all started.

 

Mikey kept reminding me on what is our plan for Thursday.

  
And when Thursday finally came I was in my last class when Mikey texted me:

 

 **Mikey** : _Remember Calum, The Plan and Text Me ASAP!_

 

 **Calum** : _Yeah Yeah Later Mikey_ **.**

 

 **Mikey** : _Okay ! I’m Excited._

  
 **Calum** : _Wait You forgot to ask, but where will we meet up?_

  
 **Mikey** : _SHIT SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! How about Starbucks_?

  
 **Calum** : _I hate to break it to you but don’t you have practice for the Championships? You can’t wait miss practice Mikey ! Your Coach will kill you, also Ashton will be curious he is your Captain after all._

  
 **Mikey** :  _How did you know that? Well That’s true forgot about that dammit. Now where will we meet?_

  
 **Calum** : _It’s all over the school Mikey how can you miss it?, How’s about I just go back to the school where you are practicing the address you sent me is not that far anyway. I can watch your practice and afterwards we can talk yeah?_

  
 **Mikey** : _Ohh yeah forgot about that as well, well okay fine! Football Field later just see on the bleachers in front of where we are practicing so that I will know you are there cause I can’t text you while in practice._

  
 **Calum** : _Well, of course you can’t I mean you will be so distracted and again coach will kill you._

 

 **Mikey** : _Yeah yeah just be there okay? Don’t let me down._

 

 **Calum** : _I won’t._  
  


 **That’s all that we talked about and I will Never Le You Down ! NEVER!**   
  


 

  
_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

***Back to the Present***

 

 

Well I manage to make him want to take this job now all I have to do is to leave him alone for his interview so I can go to Mikey.

“Wait!” I stopped Luke before he could knock on the door.

“I have to go do something important Luke.” I said softly.

He looks confused and got nervous

“W─What! you can’t leave me here alone with the Interview. You just can’t Calum, what so important are going to do anyway?” Luke demanded an answer.

"Well, Ms. Lisa is making me go back to school and meet up with her in the music club... she said something about a missing instrument and as club president I have all the list of the students who borrowed any instruments and I think she is really angry about something."I said in the most believable tone that I can do.

“G-Great now I don’t have a chance I’m doomed at this Interview” Luke said in a devastated voice

“No your not!, Luke don’t lose hope remember what we have talked about” I said in a serious voice.

“D-Do this for Ashton… Right! ok I can do this! but Calum w──” Luke was interrupted when the door suddenly opened.

A lovely middle aged woman showed up in the door probably about in her 40’s

“Is there something I can help with boys?” The lady asked us.

“U─uhmm W─we a── …” Luke was panicking at this point and can’t even complete his sentence.

“Good day, Ma’am my friend here Lucas wants to apply for the babysitting job the one how texted us said that he can just come here for the interview” I speaked for Luke

“Ohh really!, Well that’s wonderful news! Please come in so we can start with the interview” The lady happily welcomed us.

Luke just nodded and looked at me nervously.

“Uhmm, Ma’am can we please have a minute?” I asked the lady.

“Sure, No problem. I’ll just wait inside and also my dears you can just call me Anne” Anne said to us.

“Thank you Ms.Anne he will not be long.” I replied to her

And Anne went in the house once more.

“Lukey, you can do this just be yourself and just answer the questions honestly” encouraging him.

“Okay Calum I’ll be fine just go to Ms. Lisa now she might get more angry just wish me luck and I will text you everything that will happen” Luke said in low voice.

“Of course I will Lukey, Now go there and get this job!” I said to him.

He nodded and we said our goodbyes to each other then he when in calling for Ms. Anne closing the door as well.

I grabbed my phone to text Mikey.

 

 **Calum** : _Mikey, All is well now Luke’s taking the interview and I’m on my way to meet you in the bleachers near the field I hope you can see this text._

 

I was about to put it back in my pocket when my phone buzzed.

 

 **Mikey** : _Well, Lucky you I saw it, Well I’m impress at you Cal you manage to pull everything off ! also Training hasn’t start yet but it will in ten minutes we are just changing our clothes._

 

 **Calum** : _Me too I thought Luke’s not gonna believe it, but he did All is well now I’m coming over just be sure that what you are going to tell me is worth it._

 

 **Mikey** : _I promise Calum. I’m Taking all the Risk._

  
 **Calum** : _Ok?, fine I believe you. and you better get ready or you will be running for Laps if you are not ready for practice. I’m almost at the school anyway._

 

 **Mikey** : _Ok, Thank You Again. Calum and be safe. Bye_!

 

 **Calum** : _No Problem._ :)

 

I placed my phone back in my pocket and walked back to the school.

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

I was sitting in the bleachers watching as the Football team practice.

And just watching them made me remember when I was training with the Football team when I was in my Freshman Year.

 

_Football.._

_Training…_

_Playing..._

_I didn’t mind getting dirty specially when it rains it actually gets better._

_The sensation of sprinting and kicking the ball to make a goal._

_The Adrenaline when you play._

_The Glory of Victory._

_The Scar of Defeat._

_The Game Alone was everything to me back then._

_I wish I can play just one more time with this team before I graduate._

_I guess I’m just missing it all._

 

 

The football team practiced until it’s dark like I used to remember it after they we’re done they all went back to the locker room.

I just waited for Mikey to be here so I can know what is he going to tell me.   
I got a little nervous…

I just hope It’s good news.

 

I saw Michael and Ashton coming my way,

“Hey Mikey!, Hey Ashton!.” I greeted them.

“Hey Calum!, what are you doing here so late didn’t expect you to be here but anyway. What’s up?” Ashton asked.

“I am just going to tell him something Ashton.” Michael replied for me

“Well what Mikey said, and nothing much just curious on what Mikey is going to say to me.” I added.

“Well okay then, I must be getting home Mom is going to leave for work tonight and I must watch over Siblings See you guys!” Ashton said happily but with a hint of doubt in his expression and walked away.

We stayed in silence until we we're the only people left on the bleachers.

“Okay Mikey? you have my full attention what is it your going to tell me?” I said to him.

“Well, It’s About...” Mikey said.

And I was shocked with the rest of what Mikey just said to me.

I can’t believe this was happening all along.

 

 

_**I’m just speechless.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, sorry for that. All will be revealed in someone's part. Stay tuned for Chapter 8 
> 
> Leave Kudos Comments etc ! Hope you like it so far! :)
> 
> Also any good formats for the text conversation? xD let me know. thank you


	8. Curiosity (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton gets to know what happened in the interview and calls Michael for some questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ! Just leave comments and more to help me on what will I improve on and what do you think of this story! thank you in advance love that your reading this. means so much to me.

**─ Chapter 8: Before I..., There Was Always You- Curiosity (Ashton)**

 

 

 

I was walking home from football practice and saw the glimpse of my house  the front door was just being closed and I was wondering, has mom already interviewed the babysitter that Mikey sent over?   
  
Ooh right today is Thursday.

I continued to walk until I got to my house.

I opened the front door, walked inside the house,  yelled  “Mom!, I’m Home!”.

I heard her reply from the Living Room.

“I’m in the Living Room Ash, And how was your day dear, did you have a great day?” Anne said to me in a warm voice.

“It was fine mom, Now mom did you finally find a babysitter?” I questioned her.

“Why yes dear, I found the most amazing young man he was perfect for the job and he met all my standards but surprisingly he went above my standards than expected, he was really determine for this job dear, he also said he was just recommended by his friend he didn’t quite tell the name.” my mom replied to me.

“It was Michael Mom, he didn’t tell me the number of the one who want’s the job so I can ask the him/her personally, but I’m glad It all worked out and you  finally found a babysitter  because you know you are always busy for work and me with the upcoming championship games in 3 weeks, I need all the practice I can get.” I explained to her.

  
“Me too Ash,  And by the way he will be starting tomorrow, It will be after lunch because I will leave or  by the time he gets here I suppose, Also he has already met Harry and Lauren and I think they like the new sitter.” my mom added.

“Is that so? by the way mom what’s the sitter’s name?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Lucas, Is what he said to me he is a nice young man and very polite as well he was quite nervous being interviewed but all that changed when I offered him Cookies. I mean who can resist my cookies they always make you feel better. Also what I like about the young man that he very honest and true in every question that I gave him and he was really nice even though he was Lauren and Harry are made fun of him.” she answered.

  
Lucas?, never hear of him Mikey sure does have weird friends might as well ask him later.

 

“Well that’s good to know, Wait, What! Lauren and Harry are making fun of the new babysitter that’s not a good sign mom I should go talk to them and get things settled they always do this when they have a new babysitter” quite surprise on what she said.

“Well dear you go do that, and I’m leaving for work now. Dinner is on the Fridge you can just go heat it up when you are ready for dinner. And If you're looking for Cookies  I gave what’s left to Lucas because he was such a nice boy also it was kinda a sorry for what Harry and Lauren did to him earlier. And If anything happens you know my number give me a call immediately OK?” My mom said to me while she stand up and headed for the door.

 

“Okay I will, Drive safely and I love you mom!” I said to her and hugged my mom warmly.  
“Thank You Ash, I love you too now don’t stay up to late and make sure the kids are on bed on time. she reminded.

 

“Yes, of course mom don’t worry I got it all under control” I replied to her.

 

Mom got in the Car and drove off to work and as I closed the door I saw Lauren and Harry coming down the stairs.

 

“Ash is Home !” they both said in unison, They charged on to me and we all hugged for awhile, then we went to the living room for a little talk.

 

“So how was your day?” I asked my siblings.

 

“It was great we had fun in school except for the Maths Ash it’s so hard and I have homework with Maths” Harry said to me.

“Don’t worry Harry I will help you with that later, how about you Lauren?” I said while looking at them.

“Well I had a great day too and I have no homework I did them while mom was talking to the babysitter guy” Lauren said to me.

“Well I heard about the babysitter that came today, and Mom told me you were making fun of him. Is this true?” I said to them in a calm voice.

“Well Ash, we kinda off did because we don’t want a babysitter because you and mom are all we need anyway.” Lauren explained.

“Sorry Ash, We didn't mean to do that to him but he was really nice even if we made fun of him and mom gave him all the cookies as a sorry for what we did to him.” Harry added.

 

“Well what did you do to the babysitter anyway?” a little bit disappointed on my siblings.

 

“Well…” They both said in unison and looked at each other and sighed.

then I glared at them a little waiting for an answer.

 

“I want an answer or there will be no dessert for both of you tonight” I threaten them.

“NO!, We’re sorry Ashton! don’t take away our dessert Lauren will explain everything” Harry blurred out.

Lauren glared at Harry and Harry just bowed his head and then Lauren looked backed at me, sighed and began to speak.

“Well…, We didn’t mean to do it but I had an Idea when I saw Harry’s football and we planned to make the sitter hate the job so he wouldn’t take so I targeted it towards the man and made Harry kicked the ball hard and hit the side of the sitter’s head and we both ran upstairs and hide because we were kind of scared on what we did, We are so sorry Ashton we never mean to do that we just didn’t want another sitter that will not take care of us like you and mom.” Lauren explained to me.

“Well that’s not very nice at all but I’m glad you told the truth but next time don’t do that to other people it’s not right also you must give this babysitter a chance because we are not here all the time and we really need someone to take care of you both now promise me that both of you are going to be more nice to the babysitter and will not do anything to make him quit. saying in a serious voice.

 

“We promised… Ashton, and We are so sorry.” they both said in unison while looking sorry at each other.

But I think they have their fingers crossed, I hope not because We cannot search for another babysitter and I just hope that they will keep their promise this time.

 

“Ok ok get ready for dinner, After dinner we will clean up then, Harry we will do your maths also. you both need to take a bath and go to bed. OK?” I said the plan to them.

“Yes, Ashton!” they both answered in unison.

We ate dinner and cleaned up, After dinner I helped harry with his math and they both took a bath and got ready for bed I stayed with them until they went to bed.

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

It was 9:30 PM Harry and Lauren already asleep,

 

As for me I took a bath and changed to my sweat pants and not bothering to put a top on and laid down in my bed.

 

I remembered what had happened earlier about Michael and Calum talking about something and also the unknown baby sitter guy.

 

_What the hell are they talking about?_

  
_What are you up too Michael?_

 

_And also who is this Lucas guy?_

  
_I got to talk to him._

 

 

I picked up my phone and search through my contacts for Michael’s name and when found it I tapped on his number and now I am calling him.  
  
“C’mon Michael pick up your phone.” I said to myself.

After a few more rings he finally picked up.

 

“Hello, Ash. What’s Up?” Michael said while a FIFA game is on the background

“Hey, Mikey. I’m fine where are you now?” I went straight to the point ignoring the FIFA game sounds.

“I’m at home playing FIFA, until you called what the matter anything happened?” he replied quickly and I think he is really  focused on the game.

“Nothing much, Mom interviewed the babysitter you recommended and she approves of him” thinking that he might be up for great news.

“That’s great news! finally you have somebody to look after your siblings when is the babysitter starting anyway?” he said while a I heard a loud cheer from the game he must have scored a goal.

 

  
“Tomorrow I guess and that’s good because we have early practice later and will go home late and mom will be leaving after lunch or when the sitter comes tomorrow really just lucky to have the babysitter to look after Lauren and Harry.” I said to him happily.

“That’s true well at least you found the solution all your problems. I’m glad you finally found one well It’s all thanks to me.” he reminded me feeling victorious and overwhelmed

“Yes, Thank you so much Mikey. For everything, couldn't be luckier to have a best friend like you.” didn't hesitate to reply to him for helping me by this much already.

“Well, anything for you Ash. you can always count on me and I Will Never Let You Down.” he replied happily to me with a little chuckle.

  
I smiled on what he said to me.

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

“Anyway, Mikey I have a question” I asked him in a serious tone

 

“What is it Ash?”

 

"Do you know a Guy named Lucas?." I question him.

 

He paused for a minute didn’t say a word.

 

“Hello? Mikey?” All I can hear was the game and Mikey’s soft breathing, then I heard the game was paused.

 

"I’m still here sorry paused the game. Why'd you ask?" he replied in confusion.

 

"Because that's the name of the babysitter." I explained to him

 

“Ooh About that, He was the one that I was texting I just randomly met his friend and gave me his number that he was looking for a babysitting job and I just offered yours and I couldn’t give you the number because he was just a year lower than us.” he explained to me

  
  
“OHH so that’s explains It. well I’m glad that you really made him take this job really thankful Mikey.” replying to him.

 

“It was nothing. Now anymore questions?” he eagerly questioned me.

 

“Well I have one more Uhmm... , What were you and Calum talked about after I left?” I just am really curious on what’s happening with the both of them.

 

“We just talked. It was just random football stuff I was hoping that maybe sometime that you, me and Calum could play football sometimes, you know just learn something new from him he was the past captain before you we might learn many things from him Ash. He also teaches the Junior Football League on his spare time and that pretty much is all we talked about.” He replied in a convincing tone that I believe it was the truth.

 

“Really!?, I can’t believe it sure I would love that didn’t know Calum still played Football after all this time I’m so excited for that well anyway it just made me curious that’s all sorry for that Mikey, And I just wanted you to know about the babysitting thing.” Happily replied to him couldn’t make anymore assumptions just really I am happy that he was helping me.

 

“No Problem Ash, I’m just glad that I could help you” he gladly replied back to me while the sound of the FIFA game was back on again he must’ve unpaused it.

  
“Thank you Again Mikey, you can go back to you game now Good night Mikey!” I don’t wanna disturb him anymore and just wanna get some sleep for practice tomorrow.

  
“Good Night Ash See you tomorrow at practice.” I just smiled and waited for him to hang up first.

 

and Mikey hanged up the phone and I put my phone down to my side table plugged the charger on.

 

I was so happy that my mom found a new babysitter that will start tomorrow and for Mikey for going to all this trouble for me. I guess I am just really lucky to have Mikey in my life, Because all of this will not be possible without him.

  
I opened my phone and turned on my Alarms and turning the volume all the way up and removing it from silent mode then I put my phone down to my side table again and tucked myself in my bed closed eyes while thinking of My Apollo, Luke Hemmings.

  
  
_With him wondering on my mind I slowly drifted to sleep knowing that Luke Hemmings is on my mind the only place I can be with him and where I can love him for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, Kudos, Suggestions ETC. anything :D will appreciate it <3 Thank you for reading.


	9. The Babysitting Job Part 1  (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Luke's babysitting job. 
> 
> Poor Luke.

**─ Chapter 9: Before I..., There Was Always You- The Babysitting Job Part 1  (Luke)**

 

It was Friday and my first day on the job.

Ms. Anne just left me alone with her kids Harry and Lauren they were in there room doing something God knows what. But I had the feeling that somehow they want to get rid of me because when I was interviewed they kicked a ball in my face and believe me it hurts good thing Ms. Anne gave me cookies as an apology.  
  
I didn't mind it that much though as long as I was doing my job even If they torture me I will do everything in my guts no to quit this job I need this to save up to make something for Ashton. Because I made a promise to Calum and I'm not going to break it, Just have to remember that I am doing all this for Ashton, and  whatever happens even If they try to kill me I will just do whatever it takes to get the job done and keep the smile in my face also to stay alive.   
  
Yet I am the not expecting them to like me anyway but I just want them to respect me as a human being. I hope they can at least do that to me but also I will do whatever it takes to make them like me even if it will take quite some time. I just want to do my job and make Calum proud of me that I am doing my very best even if I am suffering.  
  
I was in the kitchen preparing their lunch that consists of Two Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches, Two Glasses Orange Juice and Two Glasses of Water as well. I assembled it nicely in a tray and started to head up the stairs carefully placing caution on each step. I continue to ascend,  When I finally reached the second floor I was moving towards Harry and Lauren’s room to take their snack to them.   
  


The door opened without hesitation and I saw them running towards me and they both ran straight to me like it was an unstoppable force that made  the tray fly straight up and making my grip on the gone, The tray crashing on me making the contents attacked my face and my body making me stumble and fall near the stairs hopefully I didn’t fall to my doom. I was covered with food and the some broken fragments from the glassware but luckily I wasn’t Injured.  
  
They just ran pass by me while they laughed and went down stairs to go somewhere.

I carefully stand up and went to the broom closet and fetch the broom and the dust pan I  sweeped the mess up and threw it in the trash. After that I picked up the tray and went downstairs in the kitchen to put it there. I went back upstairs to clean myself up in the bathroom  I also got a rag and wiped the floor with some of the juice mixed with water that was on the floor wouldn't want anyone to trip on it luckily I didn’t.

After the everything including myself was clean I went to the Kitchen to find it very messed up.

Looks like they had a big food fight happened because well from the looks of it random food from the cupboard, cabinets and the fridge had been scattered and everything on the kitchen was a mess food was all over the appliances, chairs, tables,  and the counter and cabinets mixed of cereals, milk, chocolate pudding, ham, cheese , bread, water, spices, some vegetables and other etc items that I can’t seem to identify.   
“What a waste of food.” I sighed and went back to the closet and got the cleaning supplies again.

  
I saw Lauren and Harry made their own snack which was a Two Extra Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich I made for myself because I haven’t ate yet. but they finished it they poured orange juice to their glass, drank it all up and they ran past me again to go upstairs yet the weird thing is that they were both clean. It looks like they just messed the kitchen up for me.

 

_Great._

  
_I’m So Lucky._

 

It took me about 2 hours to clean everything that they had messed up, I was so tired so I sat near the dining area which was connected to the kitchen and rested for a second. but then It hit me I I need to check up on them again to see what the hell they are up too.

_This Is already harder than It looks, Just remember Luke THIS IS FOR ASHTON!_

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

Before checking up on them I grabbed a glass and drank about 3 glasses of water to somehow recharge me from exhaustion. I exited the kitchen and went to the Living room to found them  Watching Spongebob Square pants. They looked behaved until they looked at the entrance of the Living Room and saw me.

“Hello Mister, how is your day going?” Lauren said to me

“Are you having a fun time Mister?” Harry added.

“Well hmm, not exactly I’m used to doing this sort of stuff anyway, and I just came to check up on you. Call me if you need anything.” I just said to them with a weak smile on my face probably because of exhaustion  

“Well yes as a matter of fact there is just please go in our room and you will see it from there.” Lauren said with a smirk on her face they both laughed at me and turned their heads back to the Television Show.

“Okay” I sighed and went upstairs to their room.

I opened the door to see everything was a disaster clothes were everywhere their bed sheets were scattered across the room same with their toys and random stuff that I don’t seem to know.

  
_Well they already liked me this much._

I started to clean their room I sorted all the clothes and random stuff back to where I think they are placed and finishing their beds. They entered the room, went to the the toy box area.  
  
“Okay Harry?, where did you put it?” Lauren asked.

“On the table, I swear It was right here!.” Harry explained

And within a second they messed it up all over again, they managed to include their clothes in the process now It looks like it was a minute ago. All this trouble to just look for some toy that looked like an action figure doll thing of some kind.

They just looked at me and smiled.  
  
“Sorry Mister, but we really wanted to play with this but now were bored” she explained  then she threw the action figure doll thing with the other toys they messed up.

They laughed again and ran out of the room.

l sighed and cleaned everything up once more.

  
It was already 6:30 PM when I finished cleaning and organizing their room I was kind of hard because the room was divided into two like half of the room was Harry’s side and the other Half Lauren’s divided by some sort of boundary to split the boy stuff from the girl stuff.

When I was going down the stairs I checked the Living Room to find them fast asleep, So I planned to make them dinner and after that make then take a night bath and finally get them to bed before Ms. Anne comes home.  
  


I went to the Kitchen seeing it still clean as I left it. I went to check the cabinets, cupboards, and the fridge to see what I can cook for them hopefully Home Economics Class and a lot of late night practice paid off because now I think can cook sort off. yet I will still taking the Home Eco. Class to learn more about cooking just incase.

But for now I will try my best to cook something that they will eat. I spotted ingredients for spaghetti and well to make it not complicated enough that is what they're having for dinner tonight.

I finished making the spaghetti for about 30 minutes and set up the dining area  for them to eat, When everything was set.

I went to the Living Room to wake the two sleeping kids “Harry, Lauren Dinner Is ready!” I gently said to them to not make then cranky.

After a few more calls they finally started to wake up, yawn a little and automatically went to the kitchen dining area.

After a while I entered the kitchen to see Harry asking for something.  

“Mister, can you get the ‘Parmasian Cheese Container’  from the cabinet.” Harry said to me.

I did what I was told and brought them back the ‘Parmasian Cheese Container’.

“Thank you Mister.” Harry said to me

I just smiled because for the first time he was being nice to me.

I went to the counter and watched them eat not bothering to make myself dinner. I wasn't in the mood anyway, I just drank water and waited for them to finish the spaghetti dinner i made for them.

When they finished eating their dinner kinda off surprised that they finished what I served for them.

“Thank You for the Spaghetti was Mister It was delicious.” the both said in unison.

“No Problem, Now Please, kindly take your baths and get ready for bed” I said to them.

They both just nodded and went upstairs.

_That’s weird they are following me now? Oh well better than making a mess._

I washed the dishes and cleaned the Kitchen, I looked up to the clock it was already 8:00 PM,

I went upstairs to their room and  saw them in their room just dressed up in their night clothes ready for bed.

“Well this is a surprise, Anything else you need?”

“Mister could we have dessert?” Harry asked

“Yeah could we?, We always have dessert after dinner and also before  brushing our teeth” Lauren added

“Okay then let go downstairs for dessert.” I said

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

In the kitchen they settled down the dining area,  As I look in the pantry for desserts.

“How’s about Chocolate Chip Cookies and Milk OK enough for a dessert? or do you want your milk to be upgraded to a Milkshake?”

“COOKIES COOKIES AND MILKSHAKE MILKSHAKE!!” they chanted

“Okay, just behave and wait for me to make you the best Milkshake you ever had” proudly saying to them.

They just watched me as I was about to make their Milkshakes.

“Okay What flavor do you want?” I questioned them

  
“Chocolate Please.” Harry said

“Strawberry Please.” Lauren said.

“Okay No Problem this will be ready in a minute.” As I grabbed the ingredients I need to make their milkshake request and blended it all together.  When I was finished I put their Milkshakes into giant glasses that was like in the ice cream parlor’s and brought them the Cookie Jar filled with their Mom’s delicious Chocolate Chip Cookies.

“Delicious!” Harry said

“You make the Best Milkshake Mister!” Lauren added.

“Thank you!, I was taught by my eldest brother everything I know on how to make the best milkshake and he never failed me.” I explained

“Now finish it all up It’s already getting late we don’t want your Mom to see you're both still awake now do we? so please go brush your teeth and sleep.” I commanded them.

They just both nodded and finished their shakes and cookies, Went upstairs to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

I cleaned up in the Kitchen and went up to their room to find them in their beds already.

It was 8:40 PM  and by looks of it they looked very tired.

“Mister can you tuck us in and maybe read a story or sing a lullaby to make us sleep.” Lauren requested.

While Harry just yawned, he is very sleepy when he looked at me

“OK then just settle down and let me tuck you both in.” I smiled and tucked them in.

I grabbed a chair to sit in the middle of a room and was about to sing them a lullaby.

I was about to sing, but I found already fast asleep and I just chuckled to myself, as I quietly made my way downstairs to the living room to sit and watch a little T.V. while waiting for Ms. Anne to come home.

It was 9:20 when I heard a car outside being parked outside on the driveway,

I turned off the T.V. then I went the front door and open it to Welcome Ms. Anne in her home.

  
“Good Evening, So how was your first day on the job Lucas?” She said with a warm smile.

“Good Evening Ms Anne, It was an exhausting day but we manage to get along just fine. I did what I was told I made them Lunch and Dinner, also they took their baths and brush their teeth and got to bed on time.” I explained with an exhausted voice.

“Your amazing dear!, I am so lucky to have you as my babysitter, But dear why are you clothes all messed up with stains and you look so exhausted dear what happened?, Was the kids mean to you?” she questioned me

“Hmm, Well we had a little accident when I made them lunch and also I had to cleaned every mess they manage to do in a short amount of time but I still managed to make everything clean and organized don’t worry about it Ms Anne It was nothing to worry about.” I explained to her.

“Well here is $100 for all your trouble Lucas, and here is an extra $20 for impressing me I am very proud that you managed to do everything by yourself I can’t thank you enough” she said while was handing me with the $120.l  
“Oh No Ma’am this is too much, I don’t think I can ta──” I was cut off by her.

“No Dear, It’s for you don’t worry about It Lucas just take it’s for all your trouble and also for what my children did too you and please just take it, also I will see you tomorrow again alright?” she happily said to me.

“Thank You so much ma’am this means a lot to me and yes ma’am I will be here for tomorrow for sure.” I smiled and accepted the $120 bill as she escorted me to the front door.

“Before I forget Lucas, Please have my number saved in your phone so it will be easier to reach you and for you to reach me in case of emergencies.” she pulled out a paper and a pen out of her purse and wrote her number.

“No Problem Ms. Anne It’s no trouble at all.’ I said to her.

After she gave me her number I put the paper in my pocket.

  
“Do you want a ride home? Lucas? It’s pretty late.” she said with worry.

“No ma’am this is already enough my house is just across the street and ──” I was cut off again

“No I insist Lucas, It already late and I will hate myself if anything will happen to you in the street.” she insisted.

I just nodded,  She smiled and got her purse and locked the front door.

We went to her car and got in I made myself comfortable in the front seat as she started the car she looked at me and she asked.

“So Lucas, where do you live?” she questioned

“I will just direct you ma’am” I replied in a shy weak voice

“OK, then lead the way.” she said with a soft smiled. as she was backing up the driveway and finally on the road and I told her how to get to my house.

She drove me to the front of my house and I unbuckled myself and went out of her car.  
“Thank you Ms. Anne for everything I will see you tomorrow!” I happily said to her.

“It was nothing dear, and please call me Anne. Remember to save my number, and bye now see you tomorrow Lucas.” she said with a warm smile.

“Okay Ms. Anne I mean Anne, Drive Safely and Good night!” I said to her while waving my hand as she drove off.

I walked in my house made my way to the kitchen to drink some water from the fridge and then made upstairs to my room taking out my phone wallet and Ms. Anne’s number and place them on the table. I stripped my clothes when to my personal bathroom and took a quick shower.

  
When I was done I  put on my sweat pants and a random t-shirt i can grab on my drawer  and layed down on my bed relaxing myself from a long exhausting day I grabbed my phone to enter Ms. Anne’s number and I was planning to tell Calum about my crazy day.

but right when I was about going to send a text to Calum,

 

~~**_I felt asleep._ ** ~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up soon. Leave Comments, Kudos, etc. :) Thank You for reading!


	10. The Babysitting Job Part 2 (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets along with Harry and Lauren also he got to know about they have Older Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was going to post this yesterday with part 1 but I got tired but yeah here it is :) enjoy

**─ Chapter 10: Before I..., There Was Always You- The Babysitting Job Part 2 (Luke)**

 

 

When I woke up I still feeling pretty exhausted from what happened yesterday.

But I think it was all worth it I got a $120 from yesterday and I couldn’t be more proud of myself that I earn that much from just the first day of the job.

Just have to save this money and be surprise on how much I’m going to earn before the championship game.

Picking up my phone near my bed noticing that I forgot to text Calum last night was too exhausted anyway I will just text him after I eat breakfast, I wish work today will be easier because cleaning after those kids messes is stressful enough let alone them making fun of me.

Yet that's my responsibility as their babysitter and I hope that they will be nice to me today like they were on dinner time yesterday.

I went downstairs to see my mom making breakfast I sat on dining table looked at hee still feeling weak and exhausted.

“Lucas Robert Hemmings! What’s has happened to you? you look terrible!” my mom said

“Well Mom, I have a babysitting job now remember every fridays and saturdays? and I had too much work yesterday well you know kids you got to clean up after them and that's just the first day mom.” I replied.

“Well I’m proud of you Lucas for having a job of your own but please be reminded that you also have to take care of yourself, our bodies have their limits honey just be more careful. And it looks like you didn't eat yesterday now you better eat plenty of breakfast.” she said with a little worried.

She put up in front of me a plate of Pancakes with strips of bacon and scrambled eggs, toasted bread and vegimite spread on the side with Apple Juice or Water to drink, and besides that I also saw Milk and Cereal, Looks like I have plenty options for breakfast today. I think I’m gonna eat plenty, because I didn’t quite eat anything yesterday just worked my ass off.

_But wait !, how the hell she know that Oh my god she can read my mind! No wait just have to ask her._

“Thanks Mom and I promise not to overwork myself and how did you know that I didn't eat yesterday?” I said with a curious expression.

She just smiled back at me.

“Sure No Problem Honey, Also I am your Mother, from the moment you came in here and saw that you looked terrible, I can see what's up with you that and you just left a used glass last night at the sink which either means your thisty or you didn't eat basically mother's instinct but no matter, Just keep eating as you please and better get ready for your job later okay? ” she reminded and looked proud of herself.

“Now I am afraid yet impressed mom now I know the reasons why you always and Yes Mom I will Thank You again for the breakfast and advice, Good Morning Mom” I greeted her while I ate my delicious breakfast.

“Oh not even close dear their is more to it than meets the eye, Good Morning as well Lucas” she replied as she was making more pancakes while she smiled a little.

Well that scared me a little but I love my mom she always knows what's best for me and I like that. Just hope she will accept me when I tell about my true personality but that's when I get Ashton just have to tell her and dad when It's the right time.

I finished my Breakfast and headed to my room I grabbed my phone to text Calum.

 

 **Luke** : _Hey Calum, Sorry wasn’t able to send you a text yesterday really exhausted. But I was a great start I managed to do everything to control those kids and Anne gave me $120 for all my efforts yesterday, Because let me tell you those kids are a handful._

 

I sent the message and decided that I will take a bath and dress up so that I will have time to have a text Calum.

After about fifteen minutes I took a bath and changed to my skinny jeans and Nirvana T-Shirt and paired it with my Black and White Converse.

Now all I have to do is my hair it will take about thirty to forty minutes depends If I like the quiff that I will be doing.

Luckily it didn’t took much time at all about only thirty minutes. Finally all dressed up and ready I sat on my bed and grabbed my phone to see that Calum already replied minutes ago.

 

 **Calum** : _It’s Okay Lukey, No worries really I am proud of you for doing your best on the first day of the job and the reward for all that hard work is $120 instantly that’s the best babysitting job that anyone could ask for I’m so proud of you and I’m guessing ASHTON is really proud as well!_

 

 

 **Calum** : _About the kids, Just do your best Luke they will eventually like you ! just try to get to know them better and get close to them and eventually they will like you._

 

 **Calum** : _Lukey? you there?_

 

I smiled at what Calum texted and he is right just have to be more close to the kids and also I am happy that he is proud of me excluding the Ashton part.

 

 **Luke** : _Yes I am here sorry just finished taking a bath, dressing up and fixing my hair._

 

 **Calum** : _I thought so, took you centuries to fix that freaking hair of yours you will not stop until you have the perfect quiff._

 

 **Luke** : _Well, yeah but I manage to do it within thirty minutes that’s a new record._

 

 

 **Calum** : _Ashton can do you less than thirty seconds you’d cum just by seeing him._

 

 

 **Luke** : _SHUT UP! and NO I DON’T!_

 

I was a red when I read that freaking text that Calum sent to me.

 

 **Calum** : _just kidding Lukey!, I Love you!_ :)

 

 

 **Luke** : _I hate you and Yeah yeah whatever._

 

 

 **Calum** : _Anyways I’m getting ready for later because this afternoon I teach the Junior Football League so later Lukey! text you later when we're done with training this kids, Good Luck on your job._

 

 

 **Luke** : _Okay Calum. Thank you ! and have fun._

 

 

 **Calum** : _Ohh I will!_ :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

I locked my phone and looked at the time it’s just 9:45 AM and decided to rest a little my job doesn’t start until twelve anyway.

I woke up and looked at the clock It’s 11:45 AM looks like I rested quite well, I quickly grab what I needed looked in the mirror to see my quiff a best did my best to fix it quickly and headed to the front door, I shouted “MOM I’M GOING TO MY JOB NOW SEE YOU LATER!” and I didn’t wait for her reply, I quickly jogged to the house of Anne.

I was a little late when I got there to the front door of the house of Anne. It was 12:15 PM could be later though becaise of my hair but anyway I catched my breath before I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and I saw Ms. Anne giving me a warm welcome.

“Hello Lucas, My you look exhausted, what some water dear?” Ms. Anne offered.

“Y─yes Please T—hank you, and I—am sorry I’m a little late I took a long nap than expected.” I apologized in a low exhausted voice.

“It’s No Problem at all Lucas, You did a handful yesterday, anyway let's get you in the kitchen for your water dear” she said as she leads me towards the Kitchen.

We walked to the kitchen and she gave me a glass of water. She said that the kids are upstairs and she has to get going for work she said the same old reminders but now with calling her if anything goes wrong.

She happily smiled at me then quickly left for her work. After a few more minutes I collected myself and grabbed myself another glass of water and I went to check on Lauren and Harry.

I walked upstairs walking towards their room until I finally reached the door to their room.

_It’s a faulty quiet this is not a good sign at all so I took all the precautions I can._

I reached for the doorknob and turned it slightly revealing a small gap to see the inside of the room. I saw that Harry is playing with his football again and Lauren wad putting on her football shoes.

I slowly pushed the door, called out their names and slowly entered the room.

“Harry, Lauren? What are y──”, I was cut off with a flying football that was heading towards my face.

But luckily I was able to dodge the ball just in time by leaping sidewards before It could even touch my face again like last time.

“Harry!, Why did you kick the ball I told you to wait until we get to the backyard to play. You almost hurt our babysitter!” Lauren scolded Harry.

“S─sorry Minster babysitter sir” Harry said in an apologetic voice.

“It’s alright Harry just came here to check-up on you guys so you're playing Football? can I watch you guys?” I gladly said to them with a soft smile.

“Sure Mister!, Let’s go to the Backyard everything is set up there!” Harry said running down to the backyard followed by Lauren.

“C’mon Mister!, Watch us play! let’s go!” Lauren said while she ran behind Harry.

I just smiled and followed them to the backyard.

We went to the backyard I was sitting on the porch and watch Harry and Lauren play football they looked like they don’t really quite know what they are doing.

I chuckled while watching them because they look quite cute in figuring out the game itself.

“Hey, Don’t laugh at us Mister!, It’s harder than it looks” Lauren said looking embarrassed.

“Yeah, our older brother didn't teach us yet because he is super busy and not always around but now we have you maybe you could...” Harry added

My mind wondered off, Older Brother? I thought to myself.

“Y─you have a big brother─" I was saying really softly, I was cut off by Lauren

“Mister, can you teach us?, Pretty Please” Lauren said with a matching Puppy Dog Eyes.

“Sure, Okay. but I only know the basics which goes like this” I went towards the ball and showed them what I know about Football

“Wow!, I didn’t know It was like that ! Your Amazing Mister!” Lauren said aloud

“Yeah Yeah!, Now please teach us what you just did !” Harry said in an excited tone, while he was jumping in place

“Okay okay, We will take it slowly, First you have to remember is…” I taught them what I knew about football.

It’s funny though cause I wasn’t a sporty guy at all well after this maybe a little. Only learned all this football stuff from Calum because on one family event that Calum dragged me into, Calum needed an extra player on his team because her sister didn't want to play and well that was when Calum taught me what to do before and during the game it was quite easy also I am a fast learner and surprisingly we won that mini game.

I have to thank Calum teaching me football because I didn’t even know that I was able to use what he has taught me and I am proud that I tried to learn football at least I have something in common with this kids.

We played football for about two hours and looked like they are exhausted and hungry. So we went to the kitchen and grab something to eat and We spend the rest of the afternoon watching a movie and I made them popcorn for them to make them really enjoy the movie.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

When It was about 6:30 PM I went to the kitchen to make them dinner and little did I know they were sitting on the dining area while I was searching for what I can cook for them.

“How about Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes Mister” Lauren suggested.

"Jesus Christ!, You scared me I didn't know you're both there."

I jumped a little on hearing what Lauren said. They both laughed at my reaction.

“But that sounds good, Sure I will make you the Best Fried Chicken and Mashed Potatoes you’ve ever tasted.” I said trying to showoff again.

“Ohh yeah Mister please make one for yourself as well because yesterday we noticed that you didn’t eat and we got a little worried about you.” Harry confessed.

“Yeah, Sorry Mister if we were cruel and hard on you yesterday we just wanted to know If you will really take care of us like our Mother and Big brother. because our last baby sitter didn’t took care of us she made us feel bad and even stole from us which made me looked differently on babysitters but I think she got what she deserved after what we've done to her, yet we can’t trust any babysitters that mom will get but you are different Mister you're like Mom and our Big brother.” Lauren confessed as well.

"Also Mister you were just so nice even after whatever things we have done yesterday to make you furious or something but you just smiled and just cleaned after the messes we've made also didn't eat but made us dinner and milkshakes yesterday."She was holding the urge to cry,

"After all that we just really felt worried and sorry for everything that we had done to you Mister that you didn't deserve that."She added still trying to hard not to cry.

_So that's the reason why Im really happy that they finally told me._

“Hey now don't worry about it, that was nothing really I am happy to clean after you messes and I really don't want to get mad to people even if they make me suffer I am just used to that I guess. Just please don't cry now I really appreciate what you said." I moved next to them and hugged them and then looked both on them in the eyes.

"T─Thank you for saying that I means a lot to me and I promise I am not like your old babysitter and also I will try my very best to me like your Mom and your Older brother I promise to both of you. Now your making me want to cry" I said to them sarcastically.

"Also as requested I will make plenty of Chicken and Mashed Potatoes, for the three of us and Also for being this nice to me I am going to make you Milkshakes again! how’s that sound?” I proudly said to them

“Yey!, You’re the Best Mister We Love You!” they both said in Unison. “No Problem I Love You too, but guys you have to stop calling me Mister. You can just please call me Lucas or Luke instead because it makes me sound old. Okay?” I requested.

“Okay, Mister Lucas! We prefer Lucas” they both said in Unison while laughing.

“Ok... We’ll work on that!, But first we will have to make our dinner” I said to them.

“We?” They both said in Unison.

“Well yes you’ll have to help me, The sooner we make the food the faster we can eat it what do you say?” I said to them

“SURE! LET'S DO IT!” They both got up excitedly and helped me make the food.

When we finished eating dinner they helped me cleaned up the kitchen, They said they didn’t mind helping me because they always help their big brother all the time that this wasn't new to them.

After we finished cleaning up in the Kitchen they went upstairs to take a bath and I was just surprise yet very happy that we all got along so quickly.

_This was one of the best and fulfilling day of My Life. I guess all the hardships finally paid off and also with the help of football I was able to be more closer to them Thank you Calum Hood!_

I chuckled a little.

I waited In the Living Room.

It was just about 7:30 when they finished and went to the Living Room.

“Hey Mister Lucas, can we watch one more movie before we go to bed? Pretty Please?” Lauren suggested to me

“Yeah! Mister Lucas, Can we watch one more movie can we can can we?” Harry added and begged me.

“Okay Okay !, Since you’ve been good to me I guess we can do it, I can just sneak you up stairs if you mom comes home early or If you fall asleep within the movie I will carry you in your room how’s that sound?” I  suggested to them.

“You’re the best Mister Lucas!” they both said to me We watched a Movie It was Brave I think and they both slept in the middle of the movie I was about 8:30PM, I guess they were just tired and pretty much wanted to spend time with me more but It’s getting late so I turned the movie off and carried both of them in their rooms they were heavier than expected but I still managed to carry them and went back to the Living Room to wait for Ms Anne.

 

 

 

 

**_── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

I was too comfortable in the sofa and got bored of waiting that I fell asleep and didn’t notice that it was really really late.

I was woken up with the sound of the front door opening and I looked at the time and it was 11:30 PM I felt like I was overstaying at Ms. Anne’s House.

“Lucas?, Sorry I got home late I had many to do at work and little did I know I was working overtime. Sorry for the trouble.” she said in a very apologizing tone.

“It’s Okay, I just managed to have a great day with the kids we played football and they went to sleep on time also they even helped me make our dinner and we cleaned up afterwards. Also I think they sort of are starting to like me” I replied to her.

“That’s wonderful news dear, here you really earned this no trouble at all and it’s also an extra for waiting for me this late” she said while she gave me $150 and I was grateful that she was very happy that she had me as her babysitter."

"Well now I guess you will really need a ride home. Let go !” she said I just nodded.

She locked the door and we went her card and she gave me a ride home.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of her car, waving shyly back at her.

“Thank you again Lucas, For everything I guess my eldest son didn’t come back home yet I'm sure he has spent the night with his best friend, but it’s a good thing you we’re still there couldn’t thank you enough for what you have done till next weekend again Lucas Thank You and before I forget I will just text you on what time you will be going on next friday ok? Good night Lucas and sleep well!” she said in a happy tone.

“No Problem Anne, Drive safely and Good Night ! Thank you for the ride!” I replied back to her.

She just waved her hand and I closed the door of her and she drove off to get back to her home.

I got in my house and went to my room, I changed to my sweat pants and a grey t-shirt and laid in my bed I looked at my iPhone to see Calum left 2 messages on the afternoon while I was playing with the kids.

 

 

 **Calum** : _Had a really Awesome day with the Junior Football League. How’s your day going Lukey?_

 

 

 **Calum** _: Ohh I forgot your on your job!, Tell me everything that happened Tomorrow then Good Night Lukey_!

 

 

I smiled at Calum’s text but I was to tired to reply to him I will just text him tomorrow for now I was curious on who was the Older Brother of Lauren And Harry.

I wished I had asked Anne what name of his son was. This really bites I wish I could have met his son at least. I tucked myself in and slowly drifting to sleep.

 

_Maybe Next Week I will meet him, who know’s maybe It’s someone I know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Comments, Suggestions, Requests, Kudos, and etc ! Really will appreciate that thank you for reading and love you guys <3 
> 
> I will post Chapter 11 and 12 when I finished editing them oops :p


	11. Everything I Didn't Say (Michael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happened between Michael and Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sort of a flash back for the next chapter! hope you like it ! <3

**─ Chapter 11: Before I..., There Was Always You- Everything I Didn't Say (Michael)**

 

“Well, It’s about Ashton” I said to Calum.

“Okay?, What about Ashton then?” Calum said looking confused.

I took a deep breathe and locked my eyes with Calum’s eyes to let him know that I was serious with what I am about to say.

“Luke’s Babysitting for Ashton’s Family, Also Ashton is in love with Luke Hemmings” I confessed.

Calum was quiet and didn’t say a single work but he was still looking at me. His expression is like he saw a ghost or something I let him think for a moment for him to absorb what I just said.

_Then suddenly..._

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS A EXCITING NEWS I NEVER KNEW ASHTON LIKES I MEAN LOVES MY BEST FRIEND!” Calum shouted while he was jumping in excitement.

“As exciting as it may you still have to keep it between us and Well I still have a little problem is that sooner or later Luke will find out that It’s Ashton’s family because of the last name and the kids will probably call him Luke.” I explained to Calum.

“Well of course if you say so I can keep a secret Mikey trust me,” he smiled still looking happy with the new that I told him.  “And you’re lucky because I let Ms Irwin know that Luke is not his name yet I used his real name.” he explained.

“What? I thought Luke Hemmings was his official name I mean like that’s what I’ve known at least.” I was confused.

“Well Yes and No… Yes, because his nickname is Luke he hates his first name that’s why he created the name Luke, and No because his full real name is Lucas Robert Hemmings.” he explained.

“Oh so that’s what it meant, Well that’s good news Indeed the whole family will know him for Lucas but what about the Irwin Surname?” I reminded him

“Well let’s just say I talked to Luke that we only use the first name because we both don’t know the Family that well anyway and also because I just knew this now we are more than safe for now I guess.” Calum sounded proud of himself.

“Seriously?, That’s a relief Thank you so much Calum what would I be without you?” I smiled and suddenly hugged Calum I felt my face turning red but I didn’t care I was too happy for this moment to be ruin.

“N─No P─Problem M─ikey…” he said nervously

I let go of the hug and we became silent for a moment,

_And thinking that should I admit to Calum what I've been wanting to say to him all this time? or should I just stay quiet and wait for him to say something?_

_This is so awkward..._

“S─So U─uhh,W─What’s you plan anyway?” Calum breaking the silence with his question.

“O─Ohh yeah, about that I was thinking about Biology Class the one class that we are all in together, I was thinking that will talk to Ms.Emilia for us to have a biology project that will be by pairs and of course we will tell her the pairs we want but first we must make her agree to the plan” I explained

“Well that sounds like a good plan but what will be the pairs we can’t let Luke partner up with Ashton for obvious reasons of course and It will ruin your Mystery Babysitter plan” he reminded me

“Well of course I will be paired with Luke and You will be paired with Ashton to let ourselves get to know each of them better and also to make them a little curious because you know Ashton is talking to you.” I explained

“I see guess that’s leaves Ms. Emilia now, Ok I will try to talk to her tomorrow because I think you have practice tomorrow” he replied

“How did you know that?” I question him

“Well Michael I once was a member of the team back when I was a Freshmen and also I was the Captain so I know the traditional schedule of the team” he shot back at me.

“I knew that I was just you know testing you?” I gave him a lame excuse and feeling embarrassed on why I even said that in the first place.

“Whatever you say Clifford, Whatever you say..” he chuckled and teasing me with my last name.

“Hey! don’t make fun of me! you know that I’m punk rock!” I said to him which made no sense at all.

“So what’s your point?” he shot back to me again with an annoying smirk

“My point is that It’s getting late and would you like a ride home!” changing the topic to not be more embarrassed fucking hell why do I have to be dumb when Calum is here.

“If you put It that way Thank You in advance Mikey” he said happily

“No Problem and You're welcome now let’s go to my car.” I replied

“Yes Clifford, Whatever you say.” he laughed knowing that he was teasing me

“OHH, Just stop it, your being mean!” I said with a sad face and a pout

“Okay Okay, jeez just don’t do that!, anyway let’s get going it’s getting pretty late.” he replied looking away from my face.

“Whatever you say Hood” I chuckled and we started walking towards the parking lot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

When we arrived at the parking lot it was easy to find my car because its the only one left in the parking lot. We just continue to walk in silence until we got to the car, I opened the doors and we both got in still silence still filled the air, We buckled up and I started the engine and I looked at him.

“So whe─” I was cut off by Calum that looked nervous and wanted to say something.

“I think Uh-mm, ….” Calum didn't continue and stayed silent

“Uh What was that?” sounded confused.

“Uh-mm, Well Mikey I think we should get going” he suddenly said

I looked at him confused on what he was really going to say but I didn’t hesitate because It is getting late and he might get in trouble.

“Well can you tell me the directions to your place?” I asked him

“Sure It just around the corner just drive and I will tell you the way” Calum instructed me

And I drove out the school, onto the road and with Calum’s guidance we were able to get to his house in just twenty minutes.

I stopped in front of Calum’s house and parked there.

“Okay were here Calum” I said

He unbuckled himself and looked at me

“T─Thank you for the ride Mikey, See you tomorrow!” he said to be shyly

“It’s no trouble at all Cal, See you tomorrow!” I replied with a soft smile

He got out of my car and said goodbye again while he closed the door he waved goodbye and immediately went in his house.

I drove off back to my house still a bit confused on what just happened.

When I got home I went to my room to drop off my stuff and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower I put on my black boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt and played FIFA. No later than that Ashton called me to talk about some stuff about the babysitting job, Lucas the Babysitter, and about what Calum and I talked about after he left. I answer his question with a believable tone so that he wouldn’t be suspicious about anything after that awkward call I finished my FIFA game and after playing I went to bed.

But still the thought of what Calum said on the car never left my mind. But I guess sooner or later  I will find out what he meant by all that, For now I will just focus on the Plan on getting Luke and Ashton together whatever it takes just to make Ashton happy then it will all worth I guess.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   T   h   e   r   e      I   s     A   l   w   a   y   s     Y   o   u   .  .  .  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

It was Friday Morning.

I was on the field having my football practice and Calum was talking to Ms. Emilia for the Biology Project plan, and told him that on my break we will meet behind the bleachers so that Ashton will not be suspicious.

After an hour of practicing I went to the spot where I would meet Calum (Behind the Bleachers) and to hear about what Ms.Emilia’s approval.

“Well Mikey, She really liked the Idea she will just create the concept of the project and that since you made a great project idea her reward for you is the pairings you want which I told him the pairings you wanted and yeah everything is according to plan.” Calum gladly explained with a little excitement with a big smile on his face.

“OH MY GOD CALUM,THIS IS WONDERFUL ! EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN! I LOVE YOU CALUM THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!!!” I said with excitement and hugged him without another word.

“Y─Your Welcome Mikey! I Love you too I guess” Calum hugging me back and he chuckled a little and without a doubt I was really lucky to have Calum in with this whole plan and maybe one day he will be mine I hope.  
We got of the awesome hug and looked at each other  began to speak “Okay, Again thank you for everything Calum, I’ll see you on monday yeah?, Also be updated on Luke because you know something might happen just in case so we can fix it right away! Thank you so much!!” I happily reminded him.

“No Problem Mikey you can count on me!” Calum just smiled at me and when I was about to say goodbye the coach suddenly blew his whistle which means the break is over.

“See you Monday Cal, Got to go! Thanks Again!” I said to him while going back to the field

“Your welcome and see you too ! Practice hard Mikey do your very best!” Calum shouted

And with everything Calum just did for me today I was more pumped up for practice and was able to be in my in my element and rocked practice.

 

_I guess Calum really is a strong influence for me an Inspiration I can’t wait to tell him what I feel_

_but first I must get Luke and Ashton together._

_  
Whatever it takes this will be a success I’m sure of it, because everything is going to plan._

_At-least for now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave Kudos, Comments, Suggestions, Requests, ETC! Thank you for reading and Love you guys Thank you! :D More to come ! CHAPTER 12 will be next >:D


	12. What!?! (3rd Person POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a Project In Biology Class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it I am new to writing in third person POV but I did my best :) please enjoy!

**─ Chapter 12: Before I..., There Was Always You- What!?! (3rd Person POV)**

 

"Good Morning Class, Please settle down we will start in a minute" Ms. Emilia said as she enter the Biology Classroom

  
Michael was excited for Biology today because he had planned the project that Ms. Emilia will explain today and he had Calum's help to arrange all this getup.  
  
"We will have a project due next monday and you are all going to do this project by pairs" Ms. Emilia said to the class as she took a sheet of paper from her folder that looks like she already made the pairs.  
  
Luke send Calum a nervous look because he might not be paired with Calum or worst he might be paired with Ashton not that it's a bad thing but he will get nervous and shy basically love strucked when he is around Ashton let alone being his partner will make it more nerve racking, yet he would be grateful if he had Ashton for a partner for obvious reasons.  
  
"It will be alright Lukey don't worry to much I'm sure you will have a good partner" Calum tries to calm Luke down.  
  
"But Cal I want you to be my partner, I don't think I can handle it if I got paired with Ashton" he nervously replied to him  
  
Calum looked straight at Luke's eyes and said to him "It's gonna be alright Lukey just calm down we just have to trust Ms. Emilia's decision and besides you've got nothing to lose anyway."   
  
As Calum said that to him he began to calm down and accept his faith on whatever decision that their teacher will give them.  
  
After talking to Calum, Luke was more eager to know who will be his partner and he was nervously waiting for the teacher's announcement on what will be the pairings he just want to get it over with and accept his fate.

 

Meanwhile Calum looked behind to see Michael excited so as Ashton.

  
Calum thinks that Ashton is excited because has the chance to be paired with His Best Friend which is his crush and He can't blame the curly haired blonde for having his hopes up yet Calum and Michael already knew the pairings already and will just pretend to be surprised when the teacher announces it.

  
The thing is they cannot let Luke and Ashton be paired together because it will ruin Michael's plan that he had devised and they will know that Luke is the official babysitter of Ashton's Family which Luke nor Ashton doesn't know about and the family knows Luke by the name Lucas all that is possible with the help of Calum and if they knew that all will be done for.  
  
Michael's plan was successful as of now mostly with the help of Calum for now, yet they have more things to do before it will be the result that Michael and Calum will want.  
  
Also Calum didn't quite tell Michael that Luke likes Ashton yet. Calum knows that even if he told that information to Michael they will end up with each other anyway but he just couldn't say the time when he was with Michael he just blanked out and ended up not saying it for some reason he just liked the idea of finding it out for themsleves a bit of a surprise factor. Calum knows that he might regret this desision but he was taking all the risk.

  
"Okay class I've already made a list of partners I hope that the pairings will work together and come up with amazing project." said Ms. Emilia  
  
The teacher started reading her list of pairs until she only have the last two pairs left and the ones who are not called yet was Luke, Calum, Michael and Ashton.  
  
"Luke and Michael you will be paired together" then she continued "And that leaves Ashton and Calum".  
  
"WHAT!?!" said Ashton and Luke at the same time in shock with the pairings.

"But Ms. Emil─" Ashton tried to talk to her

"No Changing of Partners. The Decision is Final!, Now please go sit with your partners."

 The curly haired boy sighed and didn't protested anymore.

The whole class did what they we're told and once the pairs had been united Ms. Emilia gave the details.

  
"So Class your project is find to experiments one for you and your partner that is related to Biology of course It could be anything as long as you can perform it next monday you will be given this whole week to prepare so please use your time wisely and at monday will be the presentation no extensions! good luck to all of you." She announced for the whole class.

"Also class you may use this whole period to reasearch and get started with your projects so that you will not have any reason not having anything on monday. Ms.Emilia added while she looked at her class with her serious expression.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── _ **── _ **──**_**_ B     e    f    o    r    e     I   .  .   .   ,    T    h    e    r    e     I    s      A    l     w    a     y     s     Y    o    u   .    .   .  ─**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luke was uncomfortably shy around Michael he just looked at the desk and just didn't say anything until Michael finally broke the silence.  
  
"Your quite the shy type aren't you?" He said with a low voice while looking at Luke.

  
"Well... I really am nervous to people that I am not quite close with yet." Luke replied in a shy voice not even bothering to look back to Michael.  
  
"So your meaning to say that we are not close even though we have met before?" He shot back at Luke who is now more nervous that he is a while ago.  
  
"T—hat's not what I meant by sort off I think I am just always been with Calum that I didn't quite have the time to be close to you" he replied  
  
"Well that's no problem Luke we can get along just fine you know, and also we are lucky that Calum is paired with Ashton with our best friends and us paired together sooner or later we will be all really close friends and after this project we can all hangout or something and also I'm looking forward on doing this project with you" Michael smiled as he was saying that to Luke  
  
Luke began to turn red for some reason and he just nodded in agreement with what Michael just said and both stayed quiet again letting the Awkward Silence fill them up once again.

 

"So Calum Hood right?" Ashton said randomly  
  
"Yes that's right, Ashton Irwin right? Nice to meet you up close" He replied  
  
"The pleasure is all mine Calum, So you and me are paired huh? And Mikey and Luke? Looks like we will be all getting along it's been a while. Also I'm looking forward for this, Let's be great friends yeah?" While Ashton put his arm around Calum's shoulder  
  
"Yes of course we will be great friends" he smiled while they high five each other.  
  
 _Calum's phone buzzed_

"Uh I'm just gonna take a look on my phone." Calum said to Ashton.

"Ohh sure no problem" he replied while be removed his hand from Calum's should to do something else.

Calum then took out his phone to see that Luke messaged him.

  
  
 **(Luke)** : _Stop flirting with him Calum don't do this to me_ :( _stop stealing my man._

 

_Calum smirked at Luke's jealousy._

  
  
**(Calum)** : _First of all he is not your man yet. and second I'm not flirting with him Luke he is just being Friends with me okay?_

  
  
 **(Luke)** : _Then why is his hand on your shoulder awhile ago ? and why did you high five him?_

  
  
 **(Calum)** : _Luke really? Your getting jealous over that? You know me I would never steal Ashton from you._

  
  
 **(Luke)** : _Sorry Cal, just a little bit paranoid._

 

  
 **(Calum)** : _It's okay Lukey no harm done._

  
  
Calum put his phone back to his pocket and stayed quiet for a while until Ashton began to talk to him again.  
  
"Umm Calum could we exchange numbers? You know If we have any question for the project? cause we need to communicate even if we are not together" Ashton awkwardly suggested.

  
"Sure Mate, No problem." Calum chuckled and they exchange numbers.

  
When Calum received his phone back it suddenly buzzed he looked in the screen to see it was Luke again

  
  
 **Luke** : _You exchanged numbers with him?, Can I have it?_

  
 **Calum** : _Yes. And No._

  
  
 **Luke** : _How could you do this to me first you flirt with him and now you got his number not bothering giving it to me that's just mean no evil! I though we were best friends you are stealing him from me!_ _FUCK I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU AND MS EMILIA PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG SO THAT YOU COULD TORTURE AND HURT ME!_

  
  
 **Calum** : _Really?, are you hearing yourself Luke? Stop being paranoid over small things and stop over thinking weird things!  And also You still love me anyway and I'm doing this for your own good Also if I was stealing Ashton from you I wouldn't be talking to you._

  
  
 **Luke** : _Whatever Calum, Fine two can play at that game I will flirt with Mikey._

  
  
 **Calum** : _Really? you couldn't even talk to him, Now Flirt ? I would like to see you try!_

  
 **Luke** : _Just watch me._

 

Calum turn to look on where Luke and Michael was sitting to see that he is already started  
  


Michael was quietly browsing on his phone

_Then suddenly._

"Uh Mikey" Luke getting closer to Michael leaning his head a bit to shoulder and looking Calum straight in the eye smirking.  
  
Luke saw that Calum was glaring at him

Luke just smirked in return know that it all worked.

"Yes Luke? What is it? You're acting a bit weird" Michael a bit confused on why Luke is acting this way but he went with it.

Luke titled his head back so it wouldn’t be more weird for Michael and just ask him “So what are you plans for the project?” Michael still confused at the way Luke was acting but he replied “Well I guess we can research first and we can try the experiment within the week or weekend depends on our schedule, better yet we can just text each other can I have your number?” Michael got his phone and Luke did the same they exchanged numbers and settle down for researching on their projects.

But Luke’s phone buzzed and he knew that It was Calum who was texting.

 **Calum** : _REALLY? you went through all that just to make me feel jealous?_

  
 **Luke** : _Did it worked? and Yes, Now I have his number._

 

 **Calum** : _Well NO not one bit Lukey Nice try. and Well then keep it, I have Ashton’s number anyway._

 

 **Luke** : _Why are you doing this to me Cal? what did I ever do to deserve this, why are you being mean to me?_

  
 **Calum** :  _Nothing, and I’m not being mean I just want to get to know Ashton more for you it will be much easier considering you will have an orgasim just bu looking at him and I hope you would do the same for me with Mikey._

  
 **Luke** : _I DO NOT CALUM OKAY! STOP  SEXUALLY HARASSING ME WITH ASHTON although that would be nice! But Anyway why didn’t you say so?, That’s a wonderful Idea that's why I love you I take back all I said._

 **Calum** : _I was trying to explain but you were too paranoid and_ _Yeah yeah whatever love you too now let's get on with it!_

 

Meanwhile Michael was on twitter just going through the tweets until he was texted by Ashton

 

 **Ashton** : _So why are you flirting with Luke? I thought we were best friends!_ :(

 

 **Michael** : _No, I was not! you’ve got it all wrong Ash!._

 

 **Ashton** : _Well I don’t know :( are you sure you’re not into him?_

 

 **Michael** : _Ohh please, Ashton You know I wouldn’t betray you and besides this is an opportunity that I can get to know Luke more for you. And for a Bonus I got his number, but I'm not giving it to you though._

 

 **Ashton** : _WHY NOT! THEN I WILL ASK CALUM THEN!_

 

 **Michael** : _Good Luck with that._

 

Ashton shot a glance at Michael who is now trying to get Luke’s number from Calum but he refused to give it to him and that made Ashton whinned as he type on his phone. Michael just watched Ashton be miserable from his seat.

 

 **Ashton** : _YOU BOTH PLANNED THIS DIDN’T YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!_ :(

 

Michael chuckled with Ashton's text because it was true yet he didn't want to be obvious.

 **Michael** : _Now what gave you that idea? I didn’t make the list and Ash this is for your own good just let me handle this okay? I will tell you everything about Luke later._

  
 **Ashton** : _Fine! but I WILL GET HIS NUMBER FROM YOU!_

  
 **Michael** : Good luck finding it in my phone i will change his name and also I will put a new passcode.

 

 **Ashton** : _FUCKING SHIT MICHAEL WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! THIS IS FUCKING TORTURE!_  I  _FUCKING HATE HATE HATING YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!_

 

 **Michael** : _And  I love you too Ash!_ :)

 

Michael ignore the next couple text of Ashton has kept sending to him and this time now he was finding possible experiments they he and Luke can do just to keep him busy.

 

 

 

_**── _ **── _ **──**_**_ B     e    f    o    r    e     I   .  .   .   ,    T    h    e    r    e     I    s      A    l     w    a     y     s     Y    o    u   .    .   .  ─** _

__

 

 

Calum looked at Ashton and saw that he was kind off raging texting also silently cursing on his phone, yet Calum began to speak to Ashton.

“Hey Ashton, since were partners and all can I know more about you?, If that’s okay with you” he questioned

Ashton glared at Calum which surprise the boy but slowly calmed down.

“Well sorry bout that, My full name is Ashton Fletcher Irwin.

You can call me Ash.

I'm 19.

Well I am short but don’t push it I maybe small but I can be a badass,

I am Hot and I look good I mean Calum look at me you would want a piece of this. huh? huh?”

the small boy flexed his biceps and do some awkward poses to show off his muscles.

_Calum was amazed,  Ashton did looked good more fit than him to be exacted. But Calum was more masculine than Ashton._

Calum rolled his eyes and just said “Anything else?”

Ashton stopped showing off his body and continued to speak

“Well Michael Clifford is my best friend.

I have 2 siblings and a loving mom.

I play football, uhmm I am the Football Captain.

And well I guess I play the drums in my spare time with Michael he plays the Guitar,

Also me and Mikey both sing a little but Mikey’s better than me and That’s about it.”

he replied to Calum feeling proud of himself.

“Interesting I didn’t know you play the drums and can sing  Ashton I would like to see you play the drums and sing sometime” Calum impressed on the Ashton has told him.

“Sure, Why not? maybe sometime maybe after the Championships because we are you know always practicing like everyday to get ready.” he told him

“I know how that’s feels I miss playing with the Football team. Anyway thanks for sharing all about yourself, I guess?” Calum sounded awkward for saying that.

“Not so fast Mr. Ex-Football Captain"Calum looked at him with a confused look.

"I would like to know about you too now please tell me everything about yourself don’t be shy I won’t eat you or anything” Ashton tried to be funny but failed.

Calum chuckled at Ashton's failed attempt of a joke.

“Well if your that desperate" he sighed then began speak to Ashton.

I’m Calum T. Hood.

I'm 18.

You can call me Cal.

Well you already know that Luke’s my best friend.

I used to play for the Football team when I was in my Freshman Year of course you know that I was captain"

_Ashton looked impressed_

"Yes,you were one of the best captain the team has ever had the coach is always mentioning you, your like a legend!" Ashton praised Calum

"Well I think you can do it too your quite the player too you know and maybe if we have time maybe I can teach you some of my old techniques?" Calum suggested that made the curly haired boy excited

"I'm looking forward for that, you already told Mikey right?" Ashton questioned

"Yeah that's what we talked about last Thursday let's just plan it whenever you like." He replied to Ashton.

Ashton just nodded and looked at him like he wanted Calum to continue.

"So Yeah, I still play football though on special occasions with the family and I coach the Junior Football League.

I am bad at Maths.

Also I have a sister.

And I am the President of the Music Club, Luke’s my Vice President.

We can both sing also I play the Bass and Luke play’s the guitar and that’s pretty much it.”

He finished and looked at Ashton.

_Ashton was smiling awkwardly and It’s kind of annoying Calum a little._

“Well If that’s all I guess we can go back to our re──” Calum was cut off by the shorter boy.

“You play the Bass! that’s amazing and I bet Uh Luke is awesome with the guitar, We can play as a quartet sometime! that will be so awesome promise me Cal!” Ashton said with excitement just thinking about the idea of the quartet

“Okay I promise, So maybe after the championships?” Calum suggested with a smirk on his face thinking on what will happen to look when he says this to Luke

“Well okay, I think that’s fair anyway Calum let get started with the research but Calum...” Ashton told him.  
  


“Yeah Ash? What is it?” he replied to Ashton looking a bit confused on what he was going to say next.

“It’s nice to meet you I mean I think we will be great friends and I hope Luke and Michael will be good friends as well you know since fate has paired all us up for some reason I think It's lucky, well anyways you can count on me Calum!” saying that with a smile and he suddenly hugged the boy.

"I—Im sure we all will Ash and yes count on me too looking forward for doing this project with you.” Calum was surprised by the hug that Ashton gave him out of the blue and had no choice but to hug back it was a friendly hug and after that they smiled at each other and went back to researching for their project.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── _ **── _ **──**_**_ B     e    f    o    r    e     I   .  .   .   ,    T    h    e    r    e     I    s      A    l     w    a     y     s     Y    o    u   .    .   .  ─** _

__

 

 

 

 

On the back of the room, Michael was getting bored on searching for experiments and decided to talk to Luke. who looked like he was having a hard time as well with researching.

“Hey Luke!, let’s take a little break wanna talk?” Michael breaking the silence.

“Yes I would like that, what do want to talk about?” Luke questioned

“Well I would like to get to know you better anyway we are now friends, might as well try to know each other yeah?” he answered

Luke nodded in reply and he began to speak

“O—kay well, First my real name is Lucas Robert Hemmings.

I'm 17 I know I'm the younger than all of you.

But I hate that name so that’s why I created Luke but that’s the name I use in my babysitting job but you can call me Luke or Lukey if you like but not Lucas."

Michael interrupted Luke

"Why not? May I know why?"

"Well I just don't when people call me that well except for my mom who always calls me that but other than that I prefer Luke."

"Well what about the family you babysitting with they call you Lu— I mean that name."

Luke chuckled a bit

"It's okay to say it Mikey but anyway When I meet a complete strange I always use that name for some weird reason or I made them choose but they always choose Lucas anyway" Luke was a bit relief to let Michael know that information.

Michael nodded and made him continue to say more about him.

"I am kinda tall family gene’s I guess.

Anyway I’m the Vice President of the Music Club and also I joined the Arts and Crafts Club because I love Art so much I can draw you sometime if you like.

Also I have 2 brothers, and like I said I have a babysitting job from a nice family I don’t quite know them that well but they are really nice to me.”

but Michael suddenly asked something again.

“Have you just started baby sitting?” Michael questioned

“Well Yes, I started last Friday, also It’s only during Friday’s and Saturday’s and let me tell you It was a stressful and exhausting weekend but it was worth it when I got my pay.” the tall blonde replied

“Well that’s good that you’re really dedicated to your job good babysitters are harder to find this days. Anyway please continue sorry for interrupting you.” Michael said in a low voice

“It’s ok Mikey,

By the way I only babysit two kids only but besides babysitting,

I play the guitar and also can sing while Calum who plays the Bass and he sings as well.

We always preform at the Music Club I'll incite you to watch us sometimes if you like?

And that’s about it I guess no wait I spend to much time on making my hair the perfect quiff and done.”

he finished while staring at Michael who was looking happy for some reason.

“You alright Mikey?, Was it something I said?” Luke get worried

Michael still quiet.

"Was it the perfect quiff thing? because that is super important for me to do every day and──." Luke was cut off kind of guilty of have that daily routine.

"No Luke It's not that, I am just impressed and curious that you play the guitar and Calum the Bass” he replied still smiling like an idiot.

“Well yeah that’s just what we do in Music Club Mikey don't me wrong because It's music after.” Luke shot back at Michael

"Okay, don't get started with me Luke ! I know that okay!" Michael whined and pouted.

Luke just chuckled "Sorry Mikey, So anyway It your turn."

Michael still pouted and turned to Luke and begand to speak.

“Well, My whole name is Michael Gordon Clifford.

I'm 18.

I am play football, I am Ashton’s Co-Captain in the team.

I like to dye my hair a lot I was thinking Purple next or Red or Blue well that depends I will just surprise you all.

but anyway, I helped Calum once on his Algebra basically maths."

Luke interrupted Michael.

"Yeah, he was lucky that you taught him maths because that time I was busy I forgot to thank you for that Mikey, so Thank you for teaching Calum Maths!" Smiling at Michael awkwardly.

"No Problem Luke and your welcome It was my pleasure anyway." He smiled back.

"So, I also play the Guitar and my partner is Ashton believe me or not he plays the Drums.

We both sing and we sometimes have a concert in Ashton’s garage.

And speaking of concert how’s about you and Calum play with us sometime like maybe a quartet.”

Michael said to Luke still looking pretty excited and very happy about the news.

“That’s a great Idea ! but don’t you have championships? maybe after that? then we will plan all together what do you say?” Luke suggested.

“That’s a good idea I'll tell Ashton, well that’s everything you need to know about me, It was nice to know about you more Luke” Michael raise his hand in front of Luke waiting for a handshake

“You too Michael” he shaked Michael’s hand and they both chuckled for a while that they settled down and went back to their research.

“Okay Class, just please be ready next monday for your projects and I will be having high expectations don’t fail me now you have a week! Ms Emilia reminded them.

The school bell rang and Biology Class ended.

"You may now go to your next class." Ms Emilia added.

 

_The newly paired friends went back together with their original partners and told everything what they have known about each other excited for the upcoming quartet, but for Calum and Michael they left a few details unknown, that might ruin their plan they both took all the precaution they can get not mention anything that will expose their plans._

_They went their separate ways and exited the room and hurried to their next classes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, advice, requests/suggestions, etc! Thank you for reading ! Love you guys!


	13. Get Together (Calum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake Getting along with Mashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait more chapter will come ! just wait finally broke my writer's block ! so Enjoy!

**─ Chapter 13: Before I..., There Was Always You- Get Together (Calum)**

 

I can’t believe it I’m late, I’ve never been late in my life just this once and it’s all Michael’s fault he kept me up all night texting him but I don’t blame the guy he was just too excited because his plan was already working perfectly. We ended up texting until it was so late like about 2:00 am but not look after that we fell asleep not able to reply to each other. We texted about many things and yet I still never wanted it to end I was lucky enough finally be the one person to be texting him other than Ashton of course but still I wanna know more about this green head the I was falling hard for Mikey and someday I will let him know just need really good timing.

 

***FLASH BACK***

**Calum’s Message History:**

 

Mikey: _So the plan is working perfectly!, I’m really really happy that It’s finally on action I mean couldn't have done this without you._

 

Calum: _Well I’m the best there is Mikey you can never pull off something like this with someone else._

 

Mikey: _That’s true I really would literally have fuck up by now, I mean who else can I get than you are one of a kind ;)_

 

Calum: _Oh stop it you dork._

 

Mikey: _I’m your dork. don’t you be anyone else’s dork!, Then it will make me so jealous I will have to kill that other person._

 

Calum: _Whatever you say dork._

 

Dork Mikey: _I’m Serious!, Now Promise me Cal!_

 

Calum: _Fine, I Promise!_

 

Dork Mikey: _Really, Really? *Pouts*_

 

Calum: _Such a dork! Yes I really really promise with all my heart Mikey! okay? :)_

 

Dork Mikey: _That’s good to hear, so how did things go with Ashton? did you fall for the Ashton?_

 

Calum: _Well things went well got to know the him better, he seem really nice and a very energetic person and no I didn’t fall for “the Ashton” I think he is better off with Luke. Is someone Jealous already you're not going to kill Ashton are you?, because your the one who wanted all of this! :P_

 

Dork Mikey: _Well, If it has to be done so be it, He can’t take you away from me Calum_ :P

 

 _Kidding!, I’m glad you’re getting along with my best friend._ :) _Luke it’s half bad he is really a cool person._

 

Calum: _DORK DORK DORK! Gawd!, You’re always playing with my feelings why are you like this? Anyway Luke is just shy when he meets new people when he gets to know the person he will talk more._

 

_P.S._

_You’re really a Major Dork!_

 

Dork Mikey: _Your so cute when you're kinda angry, I’m not playing with your feelings I’m just really happy that we became close because of this. and maybe I was not Kidding on what I said on the last text. Also I’m looking forward for that Luke can’t wait._

_P.S._

 

 _I’m Your Major Dork_ ;)

 

Calum: _Fine Whatever._

 

Dork Mikey: _Cal! Just say it as well you know you wanna!_

 

Calum: _Say what?_

 

Dork Mikey: _That you really are lucky to meet me and that I’m your friend!_

 

Calum: _No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

_Calum: No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _No._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _Dork._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _Dork._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Calum: _Dork._

 

Dork Mikey: _Please._

 

Dork Mikey: _PLEASE!_

 

_Calum: Fine!, I’m so Lucky to meet Michael Gordon Clifford and  for him to be my friend. HAPPY?_

 

Dork Mikey: _Yes, Definitely Calum Thomas Hood, I think you’re really special you know?_

 

_Calum: What do you mean?_

 

Dork Mikey: _Nothing :P_

 

Calum: _Fucking Dork. :/_

 

Dork Mikey: _You love me anyway, besides you can’t resist me._

 

Calum: _Yeah whatever, and I think I can resist you, Fine I won’t reply anymore._

 

Dork Mikey: _We will see…_

  
  
**_Dork Mikey: I Love You Calum Thomas Hood !_ **

 

**\---- AFTER 30 Minutes ----**

 

 

Calum: _What?!?! I don’t know…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!_

 

Dork Mikey: _See you can’t resist me._

 

Calum: _Because what you said is so unreal gawd!_

 

Dork Mikey: _Maybe… Maybe Not… Good Night Calum._

 

Calum: _HEY ! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!_

 

Dork Mikey: _Calum Hood:Good Night too Mikey I Love You Too! :)_ _Thank you Calum. I think you're in love with me? joke! AHAHAHA_

 

Calum: _FUCKING HELL I Didn’t say that!, SUCH A SUPER MEGA ULTRA MAJOR DORKAZOID!_

 

Dork Mikey: _Yes I am only for you Calum ;) and You Love me anyway! :P_

 

Calum: _Stop saying such things! you’re really playing with me. I hate you !_

 

Dork Mikey: _I Love you. ;) HAHAHAHAHA!_

 

_Calum: FUCKING DORK!_

 

Dork Mikey: _Your DORK! :P_

 

Calum: _WHATEVER!_

 

_Dork Mikey: See you Later. >:)_

 

Calum **:** _Yeah okay, Whatever. I Give up._

 

_Dork Mikey: I won’t. :P_

 

***END OF FLASHBACK***

 

 

It’s Thursday today Luckily our there were no classes today, The four of us just focus mostly on our Biology project since it’s boring to do it on the weekend we planned everything surprisingly we had a get together yesterday after school to come up with this whole crazy plan. We already found our experiments we just need the materials for it,buy extra for monday after we are do every we can at the mall they will have their football practice after, and tomorrow Friday since it’s a free day and optional day for club day we decided to spend it with our biology partners to do the experiment and stuff until it was time for their practice for their football practice.

Everything was all planned out, I was rushing to the meeting place which was at the entrance of the mall I already feel embarrassed for being late I think I was the only one that they are waiting for. I can Luke and Ashton were already there waiting for me they were just standing at the entrance not talking to each other and the were at a safe distance not too close not too far yet they didn’t talk to each other.

When I finally arrived Luke and Ashton broke free from the awkward silence and finally began to talk.

“Hey Cal!, Good Morning!” Ashton greeted

“Hello Calum, what took you so long?” Luke added

“Hey guys!, Sorry I slept really late last night I apologize for being late I feel embarrassed.”

Just at that moment Michael just arrived with a big smile on his face.

“Don’t be I was late as well, Last night was wild for me really slept too well.”

Luke and Ashton looked at us with confusion

“Wait did something happen between you two last night?” Ashton questioned

I blushed a little but turned around a bit so that they will not notice and they will not get Ideas I wasn’t able to look at Michael’s reaction.

 

“Calum is blushing!” Luke said all of a sudden

“Shut Up Luke!, No I’m not!” was all I replied.

Michael had a huge grin in his face while Ashton and Luke started to laugh I was pretty embarrassed already on what was happening I didn’t know what to do then Michael suddenly pulled me closer to him.

“Well, we didn’t do anything sexual that’s for sure anyway guys stop picking on Calum or you’ll face the consequences!” Michael defended me.

“OK! enough chit chat, so let’s go inside yeah?” I said out of nervousness

“Fine, Whatever you say Cal. Whatever you say” Luke said with a devious grin on his face while Michael and Ashton chuckled.

I glared at them and pushed the three boys to the entrance of the mall hoping that they forget the topic earlier.

“HEY!” they all said in Unison

“We can’t not waste more time!, the two jocks have practice let’s get moving!”

I successfully pushed them inside the mall while they whined, This is going to be a long day I said to myself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, I guess we need to split up and meet up at someplace like the food court?” I suggested

“Okay then, let’s just text each other when we’re at the food court yeah?” Michael replied.

“Yeah Okay.” Luke said

“Sure, Let’s just hurry so we can hang out together!” Ashton said happily while giving a wink to Luke.

I went by Ashton’s side and Michael went to Luke’s side, we went our separate ways to buy our needed materials for our biology project. I grabbed my phone for the things that me and Ashton needed for our project which was called Magic Balloons.

It’s just a experiment on which to demonstrate how the gases from yeast can be used to blow up a balloon.

"So is this all we need?" Ashton asked

"Yeah"

"But Cal I think It's there's too much materials for just one experiment and the materials is just doubled."

"Well Ash, we are going to try the experiment tomorrow so we will be using half of the materials to know how if this experiment works and how it's done so then by monday the other half is for the real thing okay?"

"Ohh, I get it now well let's just hope that we do this right I don't want to waste anything and buy again, anyway let's pay for this and get going kinda hungry now."

"Yeah, Let's I will text Mi-I mean Luke so that they know we will be on our way to the food court yeah?"

"Okay and I will text Mikey."

We paid for all the things we needed and fished out our phones and texted Luke and Michael, After that was done we made our way through the food court yet Ashton stopped at a near by Music Store and saw something that caught his eye.

“Ashton?, What are you looking at?”

“I─It’s nothing.”

“No really, tell me!.”

“Well, It’s this drumsticks…”

“I see why can’t you but those drumsticks, It’s pretty affordable Ash”

“Oh, this are not just any drumsticks Calum.”

“What’s so special about them?”

“Well It’s only been signed by my favorite singer from my favorite band Greenday! Billie Joe Armstrong see that signature there!”

Ashton pointed on the ‘special drumsticks’ and when I saw them my eyes widen their really was a signature of Billie Joe Armstrong on both the drumsticks I was really surprise that they have that for sale It’s a very rare Item and anyone who is rich can purchase the so easily and by the looks of it Ashton was really into those drumsticks and was really looking forward to buying those without any second thoughts.  

“Hey Ash?, Can I ask something”

“Sure!, What is it?” Still looking at the drumsticks.

“How much are those drumsticks?”

“About $350 I guess It’s too much with what’ve save it’s not yet enough.”

“Oh, That’s expensive.”

“It is but It will be worth it if I get my hands on those that and Lu─ I mean Look at the drumset their so cool, anyway I will love it so so much If I got those drumsticks will mean the world to me.”

“I see, Well with a little more time I bet you will have those drumsticks! don’t worry about them.”

“Well there are too many rich kids out there they might but it easily, just forget about that let’s go Cal.”

“Uhmm you go ahead Ash I’m just going to the restroom real quick.”

“Okay, see you there then.” Ashton said while grabbing  all the stuff we purchased.

When Ashton walked and was out of sight I entered the Music Shop I tried to convince the owner to reserve the drumsticks for Luke to buy as a bonus gift for Ashton.

“Welcome!, Please come in!” said a middle aged man that seemed to be the owner of the place.

“Thank you.” I just replied

“Hello My name is Kevin how may I help you?, see anything you like?”

“As a matter of fact I do, How much are those drumsticks that are signed by Billie Joe Armstrong?”

“It’s around $400 but no one has been buying them so we slashed $50 off so It’s now $350! that’s the best deal yet.”

“Well, I love that offer but can you please reserve it for me like my friend will buy it this week end I promise! please please please this is a sure deal I tell you $350 Cash this weekend what do you say?”

“I don’t, know kid is your friend really sure and will he have that kind of money but then?”

“Yes, of course he is one of the richest guy I know and he collects this kind of signed musical stuff so please sir, will you accept this offer?”

“Well, I guess It’s…, Well  Okay then kid you got yourself a deal but may I know your friend’s name so that I can properly sell this to him when he buys it.”

“Sure It’s Luke Hemmings.”

“Lock Jemmings?”

“No!, Luke─ just give me a piece of paper and I will write it down.”

“Okay”

He handed me a piece of paper and I wrote Luke’s name on it, after all that was settled I said goodbye to Mr. Kevin leaving the store and actually went to the bathroom to pee because negotiating is pretty hard work and I’m glad it was a big success.

I headed to the food court and tried to find the three boys yet I couldn’t find them. I took my phone out my pocket and called Luke, After the 2 rings he picked up.

“Hey Cal!, Where are you? We’ve been waiting for like fifteen minutes and we’re hungry!”

“Yeah had to do something important for you will explain later but right now where you all at?”

“I’mma meet you at the entrance, like now okay I will not stay here and see more of Mashton”

“Okay, See ya there.”

I ended the call and took a looked at my messages nothing special except for one message and it’s from Michael. I was about to open it when Luke hugged me from behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**── ── ──    B    e    f    o    r    e       I .   .   .   ─**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“CAL!!!! I missed you now then let’s go!”

“It’s only been fifteen minutes Luke and before we go I have something to tell you.”

“What the hell did you do this time?”

“This is a good thing alright?, just hear me out!”

“Fine.”

“Well I was with Ashton and we ──”

“Oh My God!, you stole Ashton from me I knew it! how could you!”

“Not even close okay?, Would you just let me finish?  
“Sorry got a little carried away go on.”

“As I was saying we we’re on our way to the food court when Ashton stopped and looked at something he likes”

“It’s a girl isn’t it!, I knew it fuck my life he has someone else I’m gonna kill that bit─”

“LUKE!”

“Bitch, Sorry continue.”

“He saw this drumsticks that was signed by Billie Joe Armstrong the lead singer from the band Green Day and Ashton really wanted it but he can’t but it yet.”

“Wait, So How much is this rare drumstick?”

“It’s $350 Dollars”

“Well I can’t afford that! It’s expensive!”

“Yes you can Lukey you already have 270 Dollars and with your job this weekend you can buy it. C’mon Lukey It will make Ashton very happy.”

“Okay, I guess I can do that but still what if someone brought it before me then that will be a waste of time”

“Nobody’s going to buy it because I reserved it for you just for this weekend, The store manager knows you’re the one who will be buying the drumsticks so everything is already planned out Your Welcome?”

“Thank Cal!, You're the best Love you so much!”

“Okay, now let’s go to wherever you are seated and eat I’m hungry!”

Luke hugged me for a minute for the wonderful news I got him and lead me to where they were sitting which was outside Mcdonalds.

“Hey!, There you guys are I was wondering where Luke ran off too.” Michael said

“Well yeah found Calum.” Luke replied

“So Cal, where have you been what took you so long? Ashton said you were just going to the restroom.” Michael questioned me

“Had to check out something before I went to the restroom nothing important, So let’s go get something to eat?”

“Yeah!, So Hungry!” they all said.

We ordered our food good thing there wasn’t a long line and since it was Mcdonalds it took no time at all to cause the food it’s already prepared we ordered Fries, Burgers and Coke to wash it all down when we all sat down on our table we didn’t hesitate we ate immediately the burger while constantly getting fries we we’re so hungry that we quickly finished our food but was satisfied that we finally ate something after quite a long day shopping.

“Well I guess, It’s time go get going?” Michael said

“This was fun! can’t wait to try the experiments tomorrow!” Ashton said

“Yeah, well till next time?” Luke said

“Yeah, I guess you know we need to hang out more hey what about after the championships we jam sometime?” I suggested.

“I would love that heard Luke here was an awesome guitar player better than Mikey” Ashton joked while Michael sent him a glare

Luke blushed and I chuckled.

“You wouldn’t know that until we play! and yeah I would love that!” said Michael walked beside me and place his arm on my shoulder.

“Yeah sure, No Problem would love to play with you guys but I’m sure Michael is good at the guitar too probably better.” Luke said with a shy tone while Ashton smiled as he was  looking at Luke. Who was looking on random places.

“Nah, You’re better than Mikey! kidding! we will just see when we hang out after the championships support us okay? love you guys!” Ashton added

“Of course you have our support we will watch the game as well and sounds like a plan, so I guess next time then? see you around at school?”

“Yeah pretty much but we will still meet with our partners tomorrow so yeah Monday let’s eat together at lunch yeah?” Michael suggested while pulling me closer to him

“Uhmm, Sure?” I replied

“Luke?” Ashton said

“Yes Ash? I mean Ashton?” Luke said with a shocked expression

“Just wanted to know if you wanna sit with us during lunch on Monday?” Ashton question Luke

“Y─Yeah S─Sure O─kay” was all Luke can say to Ashton

“That will be great! see ya monday Lukey” Ashton winked at Luke.

Luke froze at that moment stunned and I knew that I must get him away yet Michael was not letting go off me, he suddenly whispered in my ear.

“Read the text I sent you earlier and also text me again tonight yeah?” he whispered and I just looked at him he winked at me and moved over to Ashton.

“Well this was fun see you tomorrow and Monday Bye Guys!” They said as they walked towards the exit soon after awhile they were gone and we didn’t even replied to them.

After I was out of my trance, I fished it out on pocket and read the messages:

Michael: I miss you Calum, Please come to the food court I wanna see you again.

I blushed on what I read why did Michael texted this things that he misses me and wants to see me does he have feelings for me? wait Calum don’t jump into conclusions he just wanted you to see you that’s all.

I was about keep my phone when it buzzed. I saw Michael texted again, I opened his message and read it slowly and my eyes grew at the message that Michael composed.

 

The only word that I said to myself was

**Oh Shit.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I will just hide now... 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, Will edit on a later date.


	14. Over Time (Luke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke will know a big secret from Michael and will do overtime at his babysitting job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Promised a super long chapter and really worked hard on this one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**─ Chapter 13: Before I..., There Was Always You- Over Time (Luke)**

 

 

Well It’s been quite a long day today in the mall trying to avoid Ashton Irwin isn’t easy as it seems but then again being shy is not an option anymore. Now that we are like almost friends well friends at least I must be more confident to talk to Ashton and not look stupid that seems easy enough. Well I will do what I can this monday but for now I must go home and rest for tomorrow’s experiment trial and also the babysitting job. After getting over with what Ashton did I looked over to Calum stunned he has like this ‘What The Fuck’ face going on I tried to shake him too sort of help him snap out of his trance.

“Hey Calum!, Hey! Snap out of it!”

I did my everything I can after a few more shakes he was finally out of his trance.

“W─What?, Ohh Hey Lukey? What up?” Calum said

“Pretty much you having a trance but it’s all over now.”

“S─Sorry about that”

“It’s fine but what made you that way anyway? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about it”

“You sure?, You're not on drugs are you? Cause my Mom knows this do─” I was cut off by a whine from Calum which made me chuckle a little.

“NO!, I’m not on drugs Luke God! you know me better than that!”

“Easy, I was just making sure all right, anyhow let’s just go home okay?”

“Yeah, Let’s It’s been quite a day.”

“At least we got to hang out with them.”

“Well, It was fun while it lasted and also I feel you and Mikey have a something something that I don’t know about tell me!”

“Just wait Monday and WHAT? why would you say such things?”

“C’mon Cal, Something is Up the way that you two have been acting it’s weird!”

“I─I don’t know what you’re talking about! Let’s just go home yeah?”

“I can’t believe this but fine I’ll let you off the hook this time”

“I can’t hear you La la la la ~”

“Yeah you do and whatever it is sooner or later I will find out!”

Calum just ignored me and we continued walking until we got separated and really said our goodbyes,  I’m letting go of the topic now but there is a big possibility that Michael and him are already together. But I guess time will tell if they are ready to admit their relationship but who know’s maybe he was telling the truth but I doubt that If they are not together they are almost there I have a strong feeling about that yet I wish I was like Calum able to face and talk to Michael about everything and anything. Hopefully on Monday I will have the guts to talk to Ashton Like a normal person would and not make a fool out of myself.

When I finally got inside the idea didn’t leave my head at all It’s just exciting to know that there is a possibility of my best friend already together with his crush/dream guy. And well as for me I don’t even know If Ashton likes me in anyway well makes sense because he is too popular and is the Captain of the football team kinda hard to that level let alone I don’t even know If I was really popular like Calum. He pretty much has it on the bag being an ex-football player in all but I guess being with Calum boosted my Popularity a little at least I think it did but I think I’m the only one who is not that popular. Just a simple blonde boy who likes music and arts a little math but still need to do something to be more noticeable but until then…

 

I just hope Ashton feels the same way...

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ──  ──  B   e   f   o   r   e      I   .   .   .  ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Friday today I got a busy day today Michael will be coming today for our experiment trial today and later I will be having the babysitting job hopefully I will work harder so that she can give me extra for the drumsticks for Ashton. I can’t wait until I buy those for him I will be so amazing to finally know that I will have his favorite item and it is me who will be giving it to him thanks for Calum for finding out this information. It was early in the 8:30 in the morning the doorbell rang I didn’t expect for Michael to be this early I got up and lazy went down stairs to open the door.

Opening the door revealed a Green Haired boy it was Michael was wearing a green day t-shirt paired it with black skinny jeans and finished off with a blank and white converse. His hair was styled his usually punk rocker look he really does look punk rock in closer inspection so this is why Calum is head over heels for this guy, also on his has he was holding all the need materials for our Biology Experiment smiling softly like directly at me. Our experiment is called Dehydrated Potato, it’s purpose is to To demonstrate the process of dehydration It ‘s really a simple experiment we will just test it today so on monday we will be ready and hopefully me and Michael will have a good grade on this project.

“Hey Luke!” Michael greeted me

“Hey Mikey!, Come in Come in.”

“Thanks!, I bought potatoes!” he joked  

“Yeah you did”

I let him inside he was really a happy person.

“So you’re early.”

“Well I just wanted this to be done early so you know we can just hang out and you have a babysitting job as well I don’t want you to be late” the green haired boy explained

“Thanks Mikey!, Well are you hungry? wanna get breakfast first?”

“Yes Please!”

“Okay then, just leave the materials in the living room”

I went straight to the kitchen to find my mom drinking coffee and reading her paper.

“Well Good Morning Lucas, you’re up early?”

“Michael went here early he is in the living room leaving the materials for our Biology Experiment and we kinda wanted breakfast mom.”

Not long Michael came in the Kitchen as well

“Good Morning Mrs. Hemmings.” Michael greeted while my mom gets up and prepare’s everything for cooking our breakfast

“Good Morning Michael, Please sit anywhere while I make you breakfast Lucas please fix Michael a bowl of cereal and don’t hesitate on the drinks have anything you’d like just get it on the fridge.”

“Okay Mom.” I said getting up getting 2 bowls and 2 glasses, the box of Lucky Charms, Milk and other drinks from the fridge.”

“Uhmm, Thank you Luke.” he said to me while he fix himself a bowl of Lucky Charm and  poured a glass of orange juice.

“So how does Bacon and Eggs and Pancakes. Sound? my mom said as she cooks what she said.

“Sounds Fantastic Mrs. Hemmings” Michael replied

“Please Dear, Call me Liz”

“Okay Thank you again, Mrs. Hem─ I mean Liz”

“Better, now sit down and finish your bowl of cereal Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Yes, Liz Thank you again”

“No Problem Dear, Now just keep eating as much as you want.” Mom smiled as she cooks our breakfast

“O─Okay, Thank you” Michael was a little shy based on his movement that made me chuckle a little.

“Okay, Now don’t go getting shy It ruins the punk rock image of yours.” I teased

“No It doesn’t It gives me more punk rock edge I mean who doesn’t look good being shy attracts more attention.”

“Whatever you’re such a Dork.”

“Calum’s Dork Only.”

“Okay?, Since whe─” I was interrupted by my mom

“Eat up boys!, I made a lot for you too so eat up dears if there is anything you need don’t hesitate to ask.” She said as she sits down and drinking her coffee again while reading the Newspaper

“Yes Mom and Thank you for the breakfast mom.”

“Thank you Mrs Hemmings for this.”

“You’re Welcome, now eat up so you can get with your Experiment.”

“Yes Mom.”

After we finished our breakfast, we washed the dishes and went straight to the living room to get started on our experiment yet I still have a lot of questions in my mind about Calum and Michael’s ‘Relationship’ I just wanna know what’s going on with both of them. We gather up the material and began working the experiment was simple we just followed the print out step by step once everything was set we had an hour to just hang out and do whatever we want.

As I watch Potatoes do their thing whatever it is and it was so boring I mean just watching a Potato flat on salted water and another in plain water. It’s a simple and very much an easy experiment yet it was still boring, I also noticed that Michael was very quiet I haven’t noticed until now I was too concentrated on this experiment that I didn’t even talk to my partner as I look to him I saw he was texting someone having a really good text convo and he was smiling like there’s no tomorrow I have decided to talk to him despite the fact that he was going to ignore me I tried anyway.

“Hey Mikey!, What’s up” I asked

“M’fine, bout you Lukey?” he replied immediately not even looking at me

“Well you seem busy? I will just be quiet n─” Michael cut me off

“No I’m not Luke, Just texting you know anyway you have my attention what’s up?” he says

“Well I’m just curious on…”  and Michael wasn’t even listening to me.

“MIKEY!”

“Uhmm, Yes yes go on.”

“That’s it gimme that phone I wanna see who you are texting!” before he could even react I did an attempt on getting the phone but he was too quick and saw that coming.

“It’s just a person Lukey no need to get jealous besides It’s just Ashton alright?”

Well you expect me to believe that? not likely, but I did a tactic in another attempt to get his phone to really see if it is Ashton that he was texting.

“Well okay then, I’m sorry for being…” seeing him too busy to even pay attention to what I’m saying I quickly grabbed his phone this time I grabbed it successfully also stopping him at his attempt to get it back while he whines.

“LUKEY!, give it back please I beg of you!”

“Let me just see how you are texting.” stopping him but putting my hand against his face.

“LUKEY! PLEASE! GIVE IT BACK I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST GIVE IT BACK!” he snapped

“I want to know who you are texting that is making you smile like hell” I Ignored his bickering and just looked at his phone.

 

 

~~**Calum Hood’s Dork (10)** ~~

 

 

My eyes widen and I dropped the phone making him retrieve it quickly, I had a huge grin on my face and he looked at me nervously like he was in trouble or something we stayed quiet for awhile yet he was texting Calum while he looked at the floor after every reply couldn’t believe that it was really happening Michael and Calum so happy for them yet kinda jealous I wish I had Ashton now as well.

“So Ashton huh?” I teased him

“S─Sorry, but it’s not what it looks like I swear! well…”

“Well what?”

“It’s not yet at least we’re aren't together if that’s what you're implying at least not yet.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” I raised my eyebrow

“Uhmm, I─It’s complicated can we just talk about something else now please I feel uncomfortable and scared with this.”

“Just say it Mikey I am not mad I’m happy infact so please just tell me what’s going on with you two.” I reasoned

Michael sighed and got a little bit closer to me.

“Just don’t tell anyone okay? You’re only person that I have ever told first and also I trust you with this information anyway since you’re Calum’s best friend”

“Wait! you didn’t tell Ashton yet?, Why?”

“Just waiting for the right time, I guess but trust me he will know in due time just trust me on this Luke.”

“Okay If you say so now tell me what it is you’ve got to tell me.”

“Promise me that you won’t say a word, Luke Robert Hemmings this is a bloody super mega ultra super duper secret that you will know so please promise me.”

“Yes Mikey, Promise you cross my heart and hope to die. I will not tell any living soul on what you’re about to tell me.

“Good, Guess we’re done so the experiment?”

“MIKEY!, TELL ME!”

“Err, Fine! I…”

After telling me everything that was needed to be told I couldn’t help but feel happy and smile that he trusted me with this secret and well I will not let him down just but It wasn’t the that much of a problem for him though he will just have to find it out himself. After an hour we went back to our experiment and was impressed indeed that it really worked the result was indeed showing the process of dehydration.

The salt water is acting as a dehydrator by drawing moisture out of the potato. As the water is drawn out of the potato, the potato begins to get dehydrated. As it dehydrates, the potato shrivels.  

After everything was done we cleaned up and had to go to practice Michael changed into his football attire, he packed up his things said goodbye and left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ──  ──  B   e   f   o   r   e      I   .   .   .  ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

I still got an hour to get ready for the my job, really I just needed to take a quick shower and change my clothes then I am off to Ms. Anne’s. I was about to go to my bathroom to take a shower but then my phone buzzed I picked it up from my desk and saw a Message from Michael.

 

 **Mikey** : _Thank you for today Luke, It was fun good luck with your job, Do your best Lukey! :) also see you monday !_

_P.S._

_Ashton’s looking forward to hang out with you on Monday! :P_

_Good Luck with that >:D<_

 

 **Luke** : _Such a Dork, Thank you Good luck at practice with Ashton and see you on Monday!_

 

 **Mikey** : _Calum’s Dork only :P Okay See yah!_

 

I smiled as I put my phone down on my desk and went took my much awaited shower, After I was done I put on my a simple black shirt with a flannel over it matched it with black skinny jeans and topped it off with my favorite black vans. I styled my hair into the usual quiff and made it look perfect as possible with that all done I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys. went down the stairs I said bye to my mom and walked to Ms. Anne’s House.

It didn’t took much time at all I arrived just on time Ms. Anne already left and she left a note taped on the front door.

 

 

**Lucas,**

**I already left because I am need urgently at the office the kids are in their room or in the living room and also I made dinner already you can just heat it up later. You know the usually things I say I don’t have to repeat them but Call me ASAP if anything comes up.**

**P.S.**

**Just look under the mat and you’ll find a spare key.**

**Good Luck and Take care.**

**Anne**

 

 

 

I grabbed the note and placed it my pocket grabbed the said key and opened the door and called out for Harry and Lauren.

“Harry! Lauren!, I’m here!”

“In the living room Lucas!” they said in unison

I placed the key in the table with a small bowl near the door and went to the living room.

“Hey guys!, how are you?”

“We are fine Lucas! so what do you have in store for us today?” Lauren said

“Can we watch a movie?, and can you make popcorn for us Lucas?” Harry added

“Sure anything for you guys!”

“Yey!, You're the best Lucas!”

I smiled and went to the kitchen to made a big bowl of popcorn, grabbing some sodas for them to drink. When everything was prepared I went to the living room they were already starting the movie I just smiled as I placed the food on the table.

“Thank you Lucas! you’re the best!” Harry said to me while he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

“Hey don’t keep it all to yourseld give me some popcorn!, and Lucas too!” Lauren debated

“Relex Lauren there is plenty for us right Lucas?”

“Don’t worry I made plenty of popcorn knock yourselves out” I replied to them

“Yey!, Thank you!” they both said to me

I just smiled at them as we  watch the movie and kept on eating popcorn with Lauren and Harry. The movie was goodthe title is  Tangled it’s basically modern Rapunzel that is more funny, a plot twist and another musical this two really love this kinds of movies but who can complain it’s a good movie anyway we continued to watch until the end and I even got the second bowl of popcorn from the kitchen because this kids are really love popcorn when we finished the movie. Yet they were still hungry lucky they dinner was already made by Ms. Anne.

We turned off the T.V. and cleaned the living room then went to the kitchen for dinner.

I grabbed the prepared mystery  dinner from the fridge and placed on the microwave not knowing what it is, I was going to set the table but Lauren and Harry already did that for me.

“Well now, looks like you’ve already set the table. I’m impressed are you too asking for a reward?”

“Yes! Yes!, Lucas’ Famous Milkshake Please!” they requested in a cheer

“Well then, why not? since you’ve been really well behaved why not?”

“Yay!, It will go well with mom’s brownies!” Harry announced

“Yeah, finally after a long week we get to have Lucas’ Milkshake again! Thank you!” Lauren added.

“No Biggie, anything for you guys!” I winked at them and heard the Microwave go *ding* which means the Mystery Dinner was already done.

I grabbed the mystery dinner and placed it in the middle of the table, opening up to reveal a delicious plate of Lasagña I grabbed a serving spoon and got Lauren and Harry big servings of Lasagña. After giving them food I grabbed the ready parmesan cheese container from the pantry for Harry because I know he loves parmesan cheese and will ask me for it anyway.

“Thank you Lucas!” said Harry after handing him the container

“No Problem, No finish up while I make you the Milkshakes”

“No Lucas, eat with us first and we can the Milkshakes after okay?” Lauren Suggested.

“Since you put it that way alright.”

“Great now sit here with us your plate is already prepared.” Harry said

“Thank you.” I said as I grab help myself with some Lasagña.

“Here Lucas, put some parmesan cheese it will taste more awesome.”

I did what I was told and it definitely tasted awesome, I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and a glasses for us to drink finishing the delicious Lasagña that Ms. Anne has made.

Once we’re done we didn’t hesitate and made Milkshakes paring it with the brownies that Ms. Anne made it was truly delicious, we cleaned up after we had dessert once finished they went up to there room and took a bath surprisingly Lauren and Harry we’re more used to their daily routine It became my job more easier and more fun because I got along with Lauren and Harry this fast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ──  ──  B   e   f   o   r   e      I   .   .   .  ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

After they were ready for bed tucked in their beds they wanted me to read them a story or sing them a lullaby, I chose to sing because why not use my talent that I gained from learning music luckily they still have that acoustic guitar in their room.

“Lucas is gonna sing for us!” Lauren exclaimed

“I didn’t know he can sing and play the guitar this will be awesome!” Harry added

I smiled and strummed the guitar adjusting it until I got the tone that I wanted.

“Okay this song is called ‘Love You Like A Love Song’ it was sung by Selena Gomez, Hope you like this acoustic version of this song.”

I strummed the guitar to the tone of my selected song which was the song for Ashton. I really wanna perform this song after practicing it over a million times I got this! I said to myself as I began singing.

 

_It's been said and done_

_“Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby.”_

 

As I was singing the song I remember everything about Ashton Irwin the reason why I dedicate this a song for him anyway hate to admit it but because of the game that Calum invented was really amazing and really suits the feelings I got for Ashton.

_“I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat”_

 

Both Lauren and Harry were already singing along with me when I reached the chorus it was amazing I felt like I was in a concert or something with not just Lauren and Harry in the room it felt like I was singing for thousands of people and Ashton in the middle of the crowd feeling so proud of me singing this song

_“Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are...I want you to know baby.”_

 

This really is a good song I have to really give Calum credit for the game, I mean without that game I wouldn’t be practicing this song over and over in my spare time. it was just simply amazing.

When I sang the chorus again Harry and Lauren sang with me and my favorite part was coming up next the bridge of the song.

 

_“No one compares_

_You stand alone, to every record I own_

_Music to my heart that's what you are…”_

 

As I was singing the bridge I was imagining Ashton in front of me and the high note part was the make or break moment I was ready for it.

 

**_“A song that goes on and on…!”_ **

 

I closed my successfully reaching the high part of the song while I was maintaining the high note, Lauren and Harry was singing the chorus as my back-up vocals  it was truly amazing I can’t believe they know this song I was so happy this was truly an amazing moment.

 

_“I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song…”_

 

As we finished the song I opened my eyes and heard the roaring applause of Harry and Lauren, it really means a lot that they love my performance and I think I have my two number one fans right here.

 

“Lucas, That was AMAZING! you’re a really good singer!” Lauren said while she hugged her teddy bear

“Yeah Lucas!, you should really be a rock star or something that was so spectacular!” Harry added while jumping on his bed

“Thank you both of you!, Looks like I have my two number 1 fans right here! you two are my super VIP guest if I became a successful rockstar alright?”

“YEY!, THAT WILL BE AWESOME! THANK YOU LUCAS!” they screamed and got a little excited

“Okay Okay, but now it’s time for bed alright? you guys are already sleepy. we will sing more tomorrow okay?”

“Okay!” they said in unison

Tucking themselves in bed again and in matter of minutes they already fell asleep I just smiled knowing I’ve already proud that I have two wonderful fans already it felt amazing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_── ──  ──  B   e   f   o   r   e      I   .   .   .  ─_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

As I came down the stairs the front door was opening revealing Ms Anne that looked liked she was in a hurry.

“Good evening Lucas, I’m guessing the kids are sleeping now?”

“Yes, Ms. Anne they are sleeping already as scheduled.”

“I’m very Impressed, yet can I ask for a favor?”

“Sure, Ms. Anne anything for you.”

“Can you sleep over here tonight because I will be needed in the office until tomorrow afternoon, I just came home to get some stuff. My eldest son will not be home tonight he will be staying at his friend tonight and will not be home until tomorrow morning.”

“Uhmm, Sure I guess I can do that Ms. Anne I don’t have any plans anyway.”

“Thank you so much Lucas, Here take this It’s your pay for today and tomorrow you can go home after my son has come home. but you can stay as long as you’d like.” she smiled handed me _$300_

“Uhmm, Thank you Ms. Anne I appreciate this so much.” I took it and placed it in my wallet, finally I have enough for the Drumsticks and the Bandana Materials.

“No Problem Lucas, Before I forget you can use my son’s room It’s the last room on the left, It will be fine it will be only just for tonight alright?”

“O─Okay Thank you again Ms. Anne”

“Now I really must be on my way, excuse me while I grab some stuff from my room.”

I helped her as much as I could after ten minutes she was ready with a bag full of stuff she said goodbye to me and said to call if anything happens with that all said to me she quickly went on her way. I locked the door and went up to the said room when I opened the room I was stunned I was one of the coolest room I’ve ever seen and it was bigger than my room posters of bands everywhere, a CD collection by series of bands, an Electric Guitar on the corner of the room and a bed with a cool Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles well I loved the room more and a bad ass speaker on the desk that I can pop my phone on he also had a laptop but I don’t wanna touch anything that was not mine but the speakers will be touched.

“Wow.” was all I manage to say.

I settle down removing my skinny jeans I was only in my boxer well sleeping with skinny jeans is uncomfortable to me I placed them on a chair next to a work desk I scanned the cozy room it was really calm here the relaxing blue paint the covered the whole room really complements the awesomeness of the room and really is the coolest room I’ve ever seen it also has a personal bathroom with was so big this room is for a prince I wish I had this room, well just for tonight atleast. I opened my phone to see any message but there were no messages so I send Mom a quick text that I will be sleeping over here tonight because no one will look after the kids and that I will be home tomorrow, she replied quickly saying that okay and to take care and sleep well.

Once that was settled I plugged in my iPhone to the speaker to have hear a little music to help me relax in this amazing room and to help me fall asleep. I was choosing a song that was chill and relaxing that I can loop forever and finally I found the right one.

I chose I Miss You by Blink-182 I pressed play and heard my all time favorite song be played by this bad ass speaker. Then I finally tucked myself on this super comfy bed and hugged this long soft pillow thinking I was hugging Ashton Irwin and pulling the duvet up hiding my entire body on sheets.

 

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_“Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_

_We'll wish this never ends”_

 

Hearing a blink-182 really relaxes me for some reason I was singing quietly with the song.

 

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_“Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness_

_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted_

_Webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_and hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight…”_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

 

When The chorus finally came I was already fast asleep I guess I was just waiting to hear the chorus of the song to really feel complete and be asleep. 

But one thing’s for sure, the only missing piece in my life is Ashton Irwin if I could just have him and my life will be complete.

 

**_“Don't waste your time on me you're already_ **

**_The voice inside my head I miss you, I miss you…”_ **

 

 

**_Ashton Irwin…._ **

 

**_I Love You..._ **

 

**_Love you.._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave your comments and Kudos etc.
> 
> I'm sorry and I will go hide now :P :))
> 
> More will be revealed I wonder what will happen to Luke sleeping in that particular room. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter !


	15. Unexpected Surprise (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton finds a surprise waiting in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY! For the long update! xD but now it's here got busy writing other stories and school and stuff so yeah this is it will update Chapter 16 on a later date ;)
> 
> Hope you Like this Chapter ! 
> 
> Special shout out to DeadandDevine like I promised you Chapter 15 ! xD also uhmm your request it's on it's way just have to wait for it! :) Thank you for inspiring me to write this chapter ! this is for you I guess Hope you Like it!
> 
> Also I think imma call you my Hoodies or Hoodlings ? XD :p

─ Before I... , There Was Always You- Chapter 15: Unexpected Surprise (Ashton) 

 

 

Why didn't I just say something more like “ _I like you Luke?_ ” or “ _I think I’m In love with you_ ” I just give random topics complement him not saying much giving him flirtatious winks and smiles and yet I still can’t talk to him like a normal person would I mean It’s just Luke Hemmings. Why must I be like this when Luke is around I mean he’s just another person… Well the most perfect person I can always think off anyway the most lovely person every created call me weird or crazy but I like flirting with him makes me think that he likes me, I just don’t know how he feels for me yet even if I manage to make him blush or smile I will still wonder what’s in Luke Hemmings’ mind what he is thinking and if it’s about me.

 

_I just hope he likes me at least?_

 

Me and Michael we’re walking to football practice because Michael left his car at school because he was low on gas and was saving it for tomorrow. Anyway we weren’t even talking that much he was just quiet from time to time we talk and yet it's just for quick talk like question and answer then we go back to being quiet and honestly he changed somehow for the good I think. I guess he is just trying his very best to make me and Luke a possible couple I'm really am just lucky to have him as my best friend and I just want to return the favor by hooking him up somehow.

"Hey Mikey, Thank you." I said out of the blue.

Michael looked at me confused

"Thank you? For what?" Michael questioned

"Just for everything you're trying to do to try and make Luke and Me together, and that I wouldn't be this much close to Luke and Calum without your help and Heck we are going to hang out on Monday!"

"You're Welcome Ash but it's getting there okay? Just wait a little more and soon you'll have Luke yeah?"

"Of course Mikey, and I promise to find your partner as well if me and Luke finally happen alright?"

"Uh mm, It's okay I'm not that ready anyway for a relationship just will be supporting you all the way. Don’t worry about me okay?”

“Okay, Thank you Mikey but I really owe big time.”

  
Michael smiled at me and we continued walking towards the school. I saw him text somebody probably Luke for their meeting tomorrow and that reminds me I should text Calum for our meeting tomorrow yet we made it clear earlier to meet tomorrow by 9:00 AM at his house then after the experiment was done I can go to practice. This week was our last practice sessions anyway next week will be the Championships and we need to relax ourselves because we have been practice since a month before competition and it’s pretty much tradition of the team to have a little break before the big competition next Saturday. To just relax and have fun after that friday will be the last practice session but not too intense just a polish of our football skills and Saturday will be the biggest game of our lives and I dedicate this game to Luke Hemmings hopefully when we win I can finally have him me and him forever.

As we practiced Michael was really in the zone since our practice sessions last week I wonder what could done that but it was a great thing he was really improved his playing by a thousand folds because of this we are really invincible and with this we are really the team to beat more pride for the school and the coach was really proud of our progress. Since we started this practicing I wonder what if we get more practice sessions with Calum he was after all the Captain before me I will just have to talk to him tomorrow while we do the experiment hopefully he accepts my offer. We continued to practice until it was really dark as usual it was another successful practice we did a cool down exercise and went to the locker room for our daily necessities after practice.after we were done with our necessities after our daily football practice. Me and Michael went to the parking lot where he left his car.

But on our way to his car he was texting again and ignoring me but I was very happy I just smiled at him looking so happy because finally he has someone special to text besides me and his mom also Luke but they are just partners and he’s been just trying his best to help me be together with Luke and I be together. Yet I just worry about him a little because he really needs to find that special someone and I will help him whether he likes it or not I just hope that it will not end badly. As we reached his car we got in immediately and he gave a ride home.

The car ride was pretty quiet just chilling at Michael’s Car while we listen to a Green Day. I just stared at the window seeing the dark neighborhood wondering what the hell should I say to start a conversation with Michael this usually isn't hard but now It’s just awkward. I just listened to the Green Day music and stayed quiet just minding my own business until we arrived at my house.

When the car finally stopped at my place I ejected the seat belt and decided to start a short conversation.

“Thanks for the ride Mikey.”

“No Problem Ash and sorry for being quiet lately been busy lately.”

“It’s alright Mikey and I noticed. You've been texting quite regularly now and mostly ignoring me but It’s alright I’m just glad that you are happy.” I smiled at him.

“I’m really sorry It’s just Luke don’t worry about it he is just double checking everything for the experiment trial tomorrow he just wants everything to be perfect.”

“What is this?, Already stealing my man! Mikey how could you!” I joked and faked cried

“Dork. Not even close. Like I told you I’m not ready for a relationship yet and I wouldn't steal Luke from you he’s not even my type and besides you owe me big time.”

I smiled at him “Just make Luke and Me a couple and I will do my best to find you you’re one and only alright?”

  
  


“Yeah whatever, It’s getting late so yeah see you tomorrow at practice then?”

“Okay, Goodnight Mikey and have a safe trip home.” I said as I got out of his car and looked back at him.

“Goodnight Ash, Thanks.” I closed the car door and walked to my house hearing his Michael’s Car as it went away I looked back and it was gone I hurried inside so I can eat dinner and just rest it was quite a day.

As I walked towards my house there was a note on the door.

 

 

 

**_Ashton,_ **

**_Harry and Lauren are already asleep early today and also because I needed to go to work early so I already took care of them so you wouldn't have to worry anymore._ **

**_Well you know what I always say no need to say it all again but I will repeat this always Call me If something goes wrong alright?_ **

**_I Love You Honey!_ **

**_Mom._ **

**_P.S._ **

**_You’re Dinner is at the table I tried the Lucas’ Recipe that Harry and Lauren loves so much I hope you like it._ **

**_Just heat it up._ **

 

 

 

 

I smiled and grabbed the note going inside my quiet home heading straight into the kitchen. I saw my dinner already in the counter it was Spaghetti and Fried Chicken my all time favorite but it’s not my mom’s recipe yet I gotta try this though and to find out why Harry and Lauren love this Lucas’ cooking so much hope It’s good. I put the Dinner covered in cling film into the microwave and heated it up for about 3 Minutes while I some Orange Juice from the Fridge and poured some on the glass that was already set on the table along with the placemat and a Spoon and a Fork.

The microwave made it’s noise that it’s done heating up, I grabbed the meal and put it quickly on the table removing the cling film and took my first bite of the hot spaghetti.

My eyes widen that it was better than my mom’s spaghetti but I still love my mom’s spaghetti but this one I like better next was the Fried Chicken it was still a little crispy looking I took a bite and I almost died from the amazing taste best of the fried chicken. I really recommend mom making this more often If she will make Spaghetti and Fried Chicken but really credits to this Lucas for creating his fantastic recipe. I finished up my delicious dinner and cleaned up after I was done eating.

I went upstairs to my room putting backpack in it’s place near my table and I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I went out of the shower with a towel on my waist and fished out a fresh pair of boxers in my dresser I didn't bother putting clothes on because I was so tired and didn't feel like sleeping with clothes on anyway. I tucked myself in and just stared at the ceiling thinking about the amazing food earlier to thank Lucas if I ever meet him whoever he is but mostly I thought about Luke just thinking of him makes me smile and I will really be more confident and talk to him eventually with the help of Michael make him Mine.

 

And with that thought I fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**─ ─ ─   B e f o r e    I   . . . , T h e r e   W a s    A l w a y s   Y o u  ~ ***

 

 

 

 

 

I woke up pretty early and got ready checking the materials in my backpack. Once I double checked that everything was all set I got a text from Calum reminding me that he is waiting and also the directions to his house. I immediately replied back  and ready I grabbed the keys to my car and went to Calum’s house. When I arrived at Calum’s house I parked in front grabbing my backpack with the materials and walked towards the front door.

I rang the doorbell and waited. After a few seconds I heard foots and the door was opened by Calum.

“Hey Ash Good Morning!, Come In”

“Hey Cal and Thanks”

“So uh breakfast?” Calum asked me while grabbed his phone and started texting.

“Sure Thank you Good thing I’m hungry didn't grab breakfast earlier went here immediately.” I replied.

After pressing a couple of buttons while we we’re walking towards the living room I think. He pressed sent and kept his phone in his pocket.

“So Ash let me lead you to the kitchen Mom’s already cooked breakfast let’s just help ourselves yeah?” He said with a fluffy smile.

“Sure! I’m always game for food!”

We went to the quiet kitchen  and saw a Big Breakfast on the table so much food for one breakfast I have to thank his Mom for going to all this trouble of making this  Big Breakfast. Calum’s mom cleaning up the dishes and other cooking materials she used to cook breakfast .

She turned around and looking at us.

“Help yourselves boys I made plenty of food so that you wouldn't have to be hungry and don’t be shy now eat as much as you want.”

“Thank You Ms. Hood for making this wonderful breakfast for us.” I said with smiled

She smiled back at us.

“No Problem Dear Now eat alright?”

As Me and Calum sat down next to each other. I started to choose the delicious food in front on me while Calum was busy texting again I didn't bother to disturb him and just grab some food putting it all in my plate.

I grabbed some 2 pieces of toast, 2 Eggs and Bacon. Also poured some Orange Juice on my glass and started eating the delicious breakfast. Just then Calum’s mom sat in front of us smiling maybe she was happy that I like the food she prepared.

“How’s the food Ashton is it?”

“It’s very delicious Ms. Hood Thank You again for a wonderful breakfast.”

“No Problem Dear And Calum stop texting it’s not the time for that do it later eat you’re breakfast first.”

Calum panicked a little hearing his Mom’s voice quickly press the send button and kept his phone finally started to eat.

“Who are you texting Anyway? You know you’re like Mikey always texting from now and then so odd.”

“Just Luke we always text each other from time to time it’s kind of a routine everyday.” He said nervously.

I raise an eyebrow and looked at Calum who was eating a Bowl of Lucky Charms he just smiled back and continued eating. I didn’t wanna bother to anymore because it was getting more awkward so I just continued to eat my food as well and after I was done with my meal I grabbed a Banana and ate it with that it made me so Full.

“Full Already?” Ms. Hood questioned

“Yeah Ma’am Thank You again.”

“You’re Welcome Dear and you better start on that experiment now so you can finish early and maybe hang out a bit? Calum today will go coach the Junior Football League Later.”

“Of course Ms. Hood and Ohh yeah I forgot Calum’s pretty busy with that during the weekends.”

“Not much really, they are actually are getting pretty good I think with just a little more practice they are ready to compete in a competition but as for now more training.” Calum replied.

“I see well better get started so we can hang out for a while yeah? what time is it anyway?”

“It’s really early” Calum looked at his phone and continued to say the time “It’s just 9:45 AM the experiment will not take that long but must get started so that we can hang out you have practice at twelve right?”

 

“Yeah let go to the living room then?”

Calum nodded and we said thank you to Calum’s mom again. I grabbed my bag and we went to the Living Room.

Our experiment is Called Magic Balloons, This experiment is to demonstrate how the gases from yeast can be used to blow up a balloon. It’s a very easy and simple experiment we just pour some yeast to a clean plastic bottle and add a little bit of hot water and some sugar then put the mouth of the balloon on the plastic bottle and make sure that the balloon has no leaks. Then placing the bottle in a bowl with hot water. Then it will magically explode.

Me and Calum had set done all the preparations and finally set the bottle in a bowl of Hot Water. We had prepared two bottles and we are just waited for it pop. We stayed quiet for a while Calum was texting again I just looked at our experiment hoping that it will pop so that Calum and I have something to talk about.

But all of a sudden Calum set his phone aside started to speak.

“So ugh sorry for texting so much and ignoring you” Calum said feeling guilty of not taking to me

“It’s alright Cal. Mikey and I use to text a lot but somehow things somehow changed we just stopped texting I guess.”

“Well Why?”

“I think he is texting someone very special to him and as his best friend he deserves to have his own happiness I wouldn’t want to take it away from him and besides who knows maybe that person is the one you know?”

“I see well──”

The 2 Balloons exploded cutting Calum off and we we’re a little bit surprise because of the explosion it was quite loud but we’re glad that the experiment was a complete success.

“So I guess the experiment worked better write down the result?”

“Yes of course.”

Calum grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down every information we needed.

 

 

 

 

 

**─ ─ ─   B e f o r e    I    . . . , T h e r e   W a s    A l w a y s   Y o u  ~ ***

 

 

 

 

 

After finishing all the work we decided to chill a little it was I still have an hour until practice so might as well make the most out of it. Calum and I cleaned the living room up and I stopped Calum from popping more Balloons he just got too excited after the experiment.

“Calum you can’t pop more balloons this was just a trial you can pop more on Monday!”

“But Ash! It’s cool just one more!”

“No! Wait until monday!”

“Fine I will just Text Mic─Lukey then”

“What?”

“Lukey? What did you think I said”

For a moment I was confused but I forgot what I just heard.

“Whatever, So Cal can I ask you something?”

“Depends Ash on what will you say.”

“Just need a Huge favor.”

“Ashton this is sudden and I would be betraying my Best friend so I just can’t!” Calum joked

“No! that kind of favor!” we both laughed

“Ohh… Well that was awkward” Calum said still laughing

“Anyway I was just wondering if you could like give us a lesson well like tips on football it’s for the team I just wanted them to be really ready for the championship next week and with your expertise I bet we will be more unstoppable.”

“Well I’ll be happy too but will coach approve?”

“Well I haven’t talked to him about it yet but later I will talk about this with him and I will just inform you on Monday alright?”

“Why not text me ASAP?”

“Cause I like it to be a surprise and besides it’s better in person than in text and it’s trilling.”

“Okay fine whatever just tell me on Monday!”

“Maybe…”

“ASHTON!”

“WHAT?”

“Whatever It’s your lost on Monday if you don’t tell me”

“I will I was just teasing god!”

We both laughed at our conversation for a while and decided to pack up. Calum let change into my football attire in their bathroom after changing I gathered all my stuff and saw Calum texting again but when he saw me he stopped and accompanied me to the front door we said our goodbyes. Calum watched me from the door until I got to my car I waved back at him and drove to school.

When I got to the school I had no trouble finding a parking space. I got out and walked to the football field I didn’t notice Michael’s car so he must have walk to school. As I was walking I saw Michael already in his football attire on his way to the field as well he was busy texting.

“Mikey!” I shouted loud enough for Michael to hear.

He quickly looked at his back and saw me he smiled and waved at me texting quickly and keeping his phone.

“Hey Ash! well this a surprise you finished your experiment with Calum early too?” he said as I caught up to him and we walk to the football field together.

“Yeah our experiment was just a simple one just have to make a balloon pop by using the power of yeast.”

“Vegemite?” he joked

“No you dork, regular yeast the one you use in bread.”

“Ohhh!” he laughed

“Well yeah just add the yeast and sugar in an empty plastic bottle and place it in a bowl with hot water on it and wait for it explode magically.”

“That’s awesome well Mine is Luke’s is just plain simple we had to watch a potato be dehydrated.”

“Well that’s sounds fascinating babysitting a potato but how do you dehydrate it anyway.”

“Salted Water that’s it pretty much something happens to the potato in the salted water than the water with no salt it. because of the salty water the potato loses it moisture and such so yeah pretty much becomes dehydrated and that’s all we have done.”

“Fascinating you've learn a lot from my Man.”

“Yeah I guess? he is pretty smart.” Michael chuckled

“Yeah he is.” I smiled but thought of what Michael has said

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just saying he is a smart dude nothing more okay?” He chuckled teasing me that something happened between them.

I lightly punched his shoulder “Mikey! you're keeping something from me!” I pouted and before he could explain we have reached the field and the coach blew his whistle and we had no choice but to run.

“Nothing I swear! jeez paranoid much? now come on I don’t wanna do laps!” he said while we ran.

“OK Okay and sorry” I replied and luckily we made it and the coach explained the things that will happen today.

“Okay since this will the last two days of practice might as well be the most serious training we will ever have I know we train seriously everyday. But this will be twice as serious as we have ever been no room for errors am I clear?” the coach explained.

“Yes Coach!” We all said in unison.

“So anything to say before we get started?”

“Coach I have something to say well more off suggest.” I said to him

“Talk to me Irwin what is it?”

“Well Coach I was wondering if Calum Hood could come to practice with us before the game? I've already talked to him he was glad to go but he said to ask for your approval. I was just thinking coach we could learn more from a excellent player like him and he was the Captain before me Coach.”

“I see well that’s a brilliant idea Irwin see to it that Calum Hood will attend tomorrow’s practice or Friday before the Championship alright? He is one of my best players back when he was a freshman I know you will learn a lot from him.”

“Yes of course Thank you Coach.”

“Okay anymore things to say?” he asked again.

We all stayed quiet after a few seconds of looking at each other the coach spoke again.

“Well I guess no more then. Alright you have ten minutes to get ready see you here at ten.”

“YES COACH!” we all said to him

After that we walked to the locker room and placed our stuff there I already changed so I just needed to get my water and a towel. As I walked towards the exit Michael went by my side.

“You’re really amazing Ash.” Michael said

“I already know that Mikey! Once Luke Hemmings is mine it will be perfect.”

“Yeah sure whatever, what I meant was you getting an All-Star Player of the football team to train with us. You really outdid yourself this time can’t wait for Calum to teach us pro techniques.”

“Well he really loves football and besides he is willing to come to practice and teach us and did you know he is the coach of the Junior League of Football Players.”

“Woah! That Calum Hood is something alright.”

“I know right? Well Mikey we better get going don’t want to run laps intense training is as fucked up as it gets.”

“Yeah Yeah and we can do it! We are the best of the best!”

“You bet!”

We ran towards the field and started to do a series warm up exercises that took very long to condition our bodies but it was a heck of a workout after that we started to do ball exercises which was pretty intense. When we made a mistake we would do push ups and it was very tiring but still we went on until finally we played a series of games which was so amazing. We really did our best and it was the best game plays/team plays we have ever done in practice yet. We trained until it was about 7:00 PM. Michael and I was tired as fuck but we managed to survive the intense day of training I just hope coach was impress with our performance today so that we wouldn't have to train tomorrow.

We finally did cool down exercises and settle down on the bleachers to rest for a while. The coach walked to the bleachers where the whole team was at smiled he looked like he was about to say good news.

“Well today we really had a tough training sessions you all made some errors but quickly made then right am I was impress with the games you played today. Overall good job everyone for the best performance in training today I will reward you by saying that tomorrow’s training is cancelled and we will continue this coming Friday the day before the Championships. Just don’t relax to much and forget what you have trained for alright?”

We cheered and was relieved to start our much needed rest early.

“One more thing before I let you guys go. Irwin I expect Hood to be here on Friday alright?”

“Yes Coach he will I will not let you down.”

“Okay That’s good to hear. Once again thank you for giving a wonderful performance in training today have a safe trip home.” the coach said and walked away.

“Phew! Finally we can rest all night and day! Mikey can I crash to your place I think I can’t go home tonight body is really sore gave 200% today you know.”

“Yeah sure you were really in the zone today thinking of Luke are we?”

My cheeks started to heat up.

“I guess you can say that he is my inspiration after all.”

“Whatever you cheesy dork let’s just take a shower here and go to my place so we can rest.”   

“Yeah Let’s get going!”

 

 

 

 

 

**─ ─ ─   B e f o r e    I    . . . , T h e r e   W a s    A l w a y s   Y o u  ~ ***

 

 

 

 

We went to the locker room and took a much deserved shower and changed our clothes. After we finished we gathered all our things and started to walk to my car Michael on the other hand was busy texting again I can’t believe this guy he is really tired as fuck but still have the energy to text he is really into whoever he is texting and I’m happy for him. We finally arrived at my car wasting no time we got in and I drove towards Michael’s place.

The car ride was really quiet as usual Michael texting and I was focusing on the road. It wasn't that long until we got to Michael’s house we picked up our things and left my car going straight into his room. I love Michael’s room it was very much a punk rock room with so much posters of bands and stuff, a T.V. with lots of gaming consoles, a desktop computer as well, and of course  his guitar and amp on the corner of his room.

One thing awesome about his room too is that he has his personal bathroom and a cool bed. Why? because it has another bed by pulling the drawer like thing on his bed you will get another comfy bed. Extra pillows and Blanket was all you need it was really a cool room but Mine is cooler despite the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Bed Sheets I would rather have Luke Hemmings as my bedding anyway.

Michael pull my bed and made it for me he grabbed an extra pillows in the closet and a blanket. After all was settled I laid down on my bed as Michael turned off the light and laid on his bed in a matter of minutes was already asleep.

I chuckled thinking that he was more tired than me which he is judging by his snoring. I fished out my phone from my pocket and see who texted me all were from my mom.

 

 

 **Mom** : _Dear are you going home tonight ? If not it’s okay I will just Lucas to stay overnight at our place._

 

 

I really wanna meet this Lucas if he stays overnight at our place I will just come home early and finally meet this babysitter. I was too tired to move more than I am moving now so I just replied to her lazily.

 

 

 **Ashton** : _I’m will be crashing at Michael’s tonight mom and yeah have Lucas stay overnight I will just come home early Good night Mom I Love You._

 

I was about to keep my phone until it buzzed.

 

 

 **Mom** : _Okay I will tell Lucas I’m on my way home already to get some stuff I’m still needed in the office for extra work. Anyway alright see you tomorrow and be safe there at Michael’s._

 

I Replied to her quickly after reading her text message.

 **Ashton** : _Will do Mom be safe too I love you._

 

I was really sleep and kept my phone finally tucking myself in hugging my other pillow and finally drifted off to sleep thinking of Luke Hemmings. I wish It was already tomorrow so I can meet this mysterious babysitter.

I woke up really early I looked at the time on my phone it was 6:30AM. I got up and saw Michael was really sounded asleep good thing we had no more training today. I fixed the bed pushing it the bed and put the extra pillows and the blanket in his closet Michael didn’t hear anything he was really a heavy sleeper. I just left a note on his Computer screen saying that I went home early and thanking him for letting me say at his place.

I quietly left his house and went straight to my car driving home.

When I got to my place Mom’s Car wasn’t in the driveway so she will be home more later than ever. I quickly grabbed my things and headed into the house once I was in I didn’t see anyone they must all be still fast asleep and I was still very tired so I decided to sleep in my room. As I walked to my room lazily I heard music that was coming from my room It was Blink 182’s I Miss You one of my favorite songs of all time.

I opened the door quietly not caring on how it was playing I was too tired to think I just stopped the music from playing put down my bag and stripped off my clothes with only boxers and quickly laid on my bed pulling the comforter up to cover my body it was really cold in my room because of the aircon.

But it didn’t bother me I like it cold and the was really comfortable with my bed and it was a usual because I have a great bed. Yet when I tried to hug my pillow it felt different it wasn’t my usual pillow so I removed the sheets and comforter covering up whatever’s under the sheets and saw Luke sleeping on my bed.

“L-Luke? O-On My Bed?” I said to myself with a huge grinned on my face so he was the babysitter I should have known but why is his name Lucas? I wondered. I will just have to asked him later and take advantage of this moment to hug the love of my life I was really happy to hug Luke for the first time of my life well that and he was half naked like me.

I was quite awake with my discovery and decided to text Mikey and Calum I grabbed my phone and began to text them.

 

 **Ashton** : _Luke is in my bed I should have known that he was the one who was babysitting Thank You guys I will now sleep with him._

_Just Kidding I respect Luke too much to take advantage of him I will just hug him_

 

 _Later._ ;)

 

I hit send and placed my phone onto my side table and moved closer to the sleeping Luke Hemmings. I can’t believe this was really happening I hugged Luke feeling his warmth it was really cozy and comfortable and he smells just divine I want him so bad to be mine but I will just have to take this moment to my advantage.

I smiled and began to close my eyes feeling comfortable of hugging the love of my life.

“Luke… I Love you... ” was the last thing I said.

“A-Ashton…” I heard him murmured and with that I hugged him tighter and fell asleep.

  
  


This was the best day of my life I wouldn't want this to ever end I already have Luke in my arms I will just have to tell him everything when he wakes up hopefully he accepts me from having this feelings for him also his delicious spaghetti and Fried Chicken forgot to tell Mikey that but who cares I have  My Apollo Luke Hemmings.

 

 

_This was truly an Unexpected Surprise._

_And the best one yet._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys Like it ! Leave your thoughts!.
> 
> Whatever Happened to Malum is Next
> 
> Uhmm and Question should I remove Ashton texting mikey and Cal at the end? Or leave it be :)) ? thanks


	16. I Want You To Know ( Michael )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malum Happened? :P
> 
> **_To: Calum:_ **
> 
> _“ I want you to know that it’s our time_
> 
> _You and me bleed the same light..._
> 
> _I want you to know that I’m all yours_
> 
> _You and me run the same course. “_
> 
> \- Zedd - I Want You To Know ft. Selena Gomez 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRY FOR THE LONGEST WAIT! I HAD TO MAKE IT PERFECT WELL ATLEAST I DID! BUT HERE IT IS! :P IT'S SUPER LONG! XD HOPE YOU GUYS ! LIKE IT !
> 
> ENJOY! XD

**─ Before I... There Was Always You - Chapter 16: I Want You To Know ( Michael )**

 

 

 

 

**_To: Calum:_ **

_“ I want you to know that it’s our time_

_You and me bleed the same light..._

_I want you to know that I’m all yours_

_You and me run the same course. “_

**_-_ ** ~~**_Zedd  - I Want You To Know ft. Selena Gomez_ ** ~~

****

To be honest I didn’t really know on why I sent Calum that message I guess I can’t really help it I just want him to know how I really feel about him. I cannot hide it anymore this just feels like the right time I really can’t fight this feelings towards Calum I just love him. I want him to know everything and it’s the risk I’ve got to take to know that If he is really the right person for me.

 

 **Calum** : _Mikey? uhmm what do you mean by this?_

 

 **Michael** : _I can’t hide it anymore Cal. I have feelings for you real feelings I know it’s sudden and this maybe just text I really want to tell you in person I really do but I was too whimpy. I’m In love with you Calum Thomas Hood will you be mine please? I know this is hard to believe but just hear me out I will understand whatever you reply but again this is all tru_ e.

 

He didn’t reply after that it was when me and Ashton were walking to school. I sighed in defeat as I back and forth to where I was walking at the screen of my phone but locked it after a few minutes

But then suddenly it buzzed and I quickly opened my phone displayed  Calum’s Name. I thought to myself that it was now or never and I will finally know if Calum will be mine.

I opened up the message.

 

 **Calum** : _I love that song Mikey and I believe you Mikey this is really sweet but I really need you to say it in person surprise me ;) I really want it to be special besides I wanna be with my boyfriend after that. Dork._

 

I was shocked on what he said it made me blushed a little and gave me a big smile on my face I never expected this reply at all but I need to find out what he meant by that.

 

 **Michael** : _Does this mean ? we are together? and I’m your dork forever! only your Calum._

 

 **Calum** : _Too Fast Mikey and how rude you didn’t ask me anything about how I feel ! yeah it better be because if you become someone else's dork I will never talk you ever!_

 

 **Michael** : _I’m sorry Cal. What do you feel about me? and That will never ever happy I’m all yours forever !_

 

 **Calum** : _Such a Dork well you have to make me say everything and aren’t you going to practice soon?_

 

Texting Calum was so amazing we are almost there just a little bit more just got to do something special. I just can’t wait until he will finally be mine it’s been so long but after helping Luke and Ashton I guess I got to do something to have someone to love me I mean I’m just a guy that needs love and Calum Hood.

 

 **Michael** : _PLEASE CALUM PLEASE! TELL ME  I WANNA KNOW! I’M ON MY KNEES HERE BEGGING! well not literally but PLEASE I LOVE YOU! I’M YOUR DORK YOU HAVE TO TELL ME! and I’m not shouting I begging please? and yeah I have practice but I needs to know Cal!_

 

I chuckled at what I send to Calum as I was waiting for a reply Ashton suddenly called my name. I totally forgot that I was walking to school with Ashton. Well that’s how Calum is for me he makes me forget everything I’m doing and my world revolves around him unless he reminds me on whatever thing I need to do. Calum is the best thing but I’ve got to talk to Ashton he must be pissed off or something worst I hope he will not question me or grab me phone to see who I was texting.

I know he is my best friend and I really feel bad for not telling him everything I promised him but I broke it since I had this crush on Calum now it is evolved and I just can’t really explain what’s happening yet all I know is that I love Calum Hood.  

And yet…

I can’t tell him that what’s wrong with me…

Why Am I this scared even start a simple conversation with my Best friend is it really that awkward? I mean just keeping a little secret no big deal. Yet the guilt is eating me alive somehow.

But I have to say something but I can’t FUCK WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I just continued to walk not saying anything as I gather all of my thoughts. Then Suddenly...

"Hey Mikey, Thank you." Ashton said out of the blue.

Made me think I stopped and looked at him confused on why did he say that.

"Thank you? For what?" I questioned looking at my best friend

"Just for everything you're trying to do to try and make Luke and Me together, and that I wouldn't be this much close to Luke and Calum without your help and Heck we are going to hang out on Monday!"

"You're Welcome Ash but it's getting there okay? Just wait a little more and soon you'll have Luke yeah?" I smiled of the thought of hanging out with Calum and Luke on Monday.

"Of course Mikey, and I promise to find your partner as well if me and Luke finally happen alright?"

When he said that I became a little nervous yet guilty that I haven’t yet told Ashton what I've been keeping from him for so long now. Oh I hope I'm doing the right thing because when he promises something he means it and until he is successful he will do everything to not fail.

"Uhmm, It's okay I'm not that ready anyway for a relationship just will be supporting you all the way. Don’t worry about me okay?” I said nervously

“Okay, Thank you Mikey but I really owe big time.” I smiled at him as we continue to walk toward school.

As we’re walked I checked my phone to see that Calum had many messages I smiled as I took a look at his messages.

 

 **Calum** : _Nope not good enough Dork more begging. :)) Kidding just say please Calum and I will tell you._

 

 **Calum** : _Mikey? you should have replied by now so you don’t wanna know?_

 

 **Calum** : _Well I guess you’re too busy to find out my feelings and such._

 

 **Calum** : _MIKEY! :( TEXT ME BACK YOU DORK! DON’T IGNORE ME! DORKKKKK!_

**Calum** : _Michael Clifford Reply now or I won’t text back ever!_

 

 **Calum** : _I can’t do that YOU DORKKK REPLYYYY PLEASE! OHH MAYBE YOU'RE AT PRACTICE! Sorry :P_

 

A huge smile managed to form on my face as I read Calum’s messages I chuckled a bit he is so cute and amazing now I really must have him no matter what. I started to compose a reply for him while still smiling on his messages.

Michael: No not yet but we’re almost there Ashton and I just talked for a bit. Don’t you think that you’re being overly dramatic about this I mean it’s was just for 5 Minutes but it’s cute that you want your dork that badly. And PLEASE CALUM! TELL ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

I pressed send and chuckled quietly as I stared at my phone excited as I waited for Calum’s reply.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─   B e f o r e    I  .  .  .  ,     T h e r e   W a s   A l w a y s   Y o u ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As were practicing I was in the zone I was in my element I did amazing goals and was faster than before a part of me changed and it felt so amazing. I guess this is the effect of Calum Hood he is my inspiration on why I’m being like this even though were just texting I felt I was with him like he was beside me just talking I can’t wait for after practice this is my time to shine.

And Hopefully will make him mine.

We were headed to my car that I left here at school to be honest it wasn’t gas problems I just wanted to text Calum and buy sometime to just text and converse with him that’s why I really left my second baby here.

 

 **Calum** : _You really sure you’re going here it’s so late Mikey._

 

 **Michael** : _Yeah just you wait Cal Pal I will come and be with you._

 

 **Calum** : _Such a Dork. Alright fine but you have to be super sneaky I mean people are asleep we wouldn’t want to be caught ;) :))_

 

 **Michael** : _What?!? we are already going to make love and you’re not even mine yet why Cal that so sudden! and I can be sneaky I can be quiet like a sexy kitten… anything to see you Cal._

 

 **Calum** : _YOU DORK! That’s not what I mean!!! and besides you have to earn it if you want us to go to that level Mikey. Yeah I’m not yours yet but It’s getting there just have to prove it to me. After what I said before you went to practice I meant all of it. Up to you if you believe me or not or you can find out if you ever go here that is._

 

_Consider this as a tease just a little :P DORK!_

 

 **Michael** : _Yeah I’m You’re Dork Forever and yeah okay…. Damn I thought were gonna make love but I can wait until I earn it and you’re mine. And we will find out when I get there see you soon Cal have to go have to drive see you soon Cal._

_Cal! Don’t be like that you know I can’t handle when you tease me! just you wait when I get there! and I’m you’re dork forever! :)_

_I will change your name in my contacts to Calum Hood’s Dork See you :*_

 

 

I put my phone back into my pocket because we we’re almost close to my car. I totally forgot about Ashton again I really need to balance my love for Calum and talking to Ashton because I think he is feeling left out or maybe thinks that I’m stealing Luke from him. I just gotta talk to him more but I can’t everything suddenly turned awkward again it must be the guilt of not telling Ashton the truth about Calum and I.

Just thinking about that is making me feel like I’m the worst best friend ever. Yeah maybe I am, because Ashton is nothing but truthful about Luke I mean he practically tells me every single detail there is to know about Luke Hemmings. How he is this, How he is that, How Perfect he is, How he wishes he and him could be together, How he loves him so much, and so on. I wish more I was like him but alas I decided to be a coward about feelings.

Dammit.  

Just a little more time Ash...

I promise I will say everything.

As we got to my car I unlocked it and we didn’t hesitate to go in my car. It was already late and I have to drop Ashton off to his place and go to Calum’s Place to hopefully make progress in our soon to be relationship. Ashton and I are just chilling we didn’t talk that much I focused on the road and he is just quiet staring at the window while we're listen to my Green Day album that was the forever playing in my car. I really wanted to start a conversation but it’s really awkward and I will just wait until we get to his house hopefully we will talk by then.

I continued driving until we finally reached our destination and I pull over in front of his house he unbuckled his seatbelt looked at me and finally said something we finally have a short conversation.

“Thanks for the ride Mikey.” he started smiling while he looked at me

 

“No Problem Ash and sorry for being quiet lately been busy lately.” I replied back looking back at him confused.

 

“It’s alright Mikey and I noticed. You've been texting quite regularly now and mostly ignoring me but It’s alright I’m just glad that you are happy.” he smiled at me with a little hint of hurt.

 

“I’m really sorry It’s just Luke don’t worry about it he is just double checking everything for the experiment trial tomorrow he just wants everything to be perfect.”

 

“What is this?, Already stealing my man! Mikey how could you!” Ashton said jokingly and he started to fake cry.

 

“Dork. Not even close. Like I told you I’m not ready for a relationship yet and I wouldn't steal Luke from you he’s not even my type and besides you owe me big time.”

 

He managed to give me a big smile “Just make Luke and Me a couple and I will do my best to find you you’re one and only alright?”

 

“Yeah whatever, It’s getting late so yeah see you tomorrow at practice then?”

 

“Okay, Goodnight Mikey and have a safe trip home.” He said as he got out of my car and looked back.

 

“Goodnight Ash, Thanks.” was all I could say before I closed the door and drove off to Calum’s House.

 

I was really excited for this even though all is sudden and it’s very late I’m looking forward to confess everything to Calum I just want him to be finally mine and maybe after that I will tell Ashton everything well maybe after I get him and Luke together.

 

I finally reach my destination I pulled over just near Calum’s house so that’s I wouldn't be caught.

 

I’m a Ninja. Sort of.

 

I turn off the engine and proceeded near the entrance of Calum’s House going to near the backyard entrance as I hid in the darkness I open my phone and received his texts.

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Alright Dork, When you get here go through the backyard and you will see a ladder on the wall, climb up the ladder thing beside the wall and that will lead you to the balcony now there are two windows choose the one on the right with the light that’s my room. P.S. be careful See You :)_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Fine whatever name you Like but I’m changing you’re name in my phone also! :))_

**Calum Hood’s Dork** :   _Also Try to not wake anyone up. Be the Ninja like you said you are. And if you’re going to sleep here well you better leave early before Ashton comes here It’s not that I don’t want you with me. It’s just you know you said he can’t find out yet. but Mikey I’m sure he will you know after he and Luke are together finally. :3_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _I want you to know that I’m all yours ... You and me run the same course._

 

I smiled as I didn't bother to reply. I will have a talk with him anyway so I started to go to the backyard and did what I was instructed to do hopefully I don’t wake anyone up.

I woke up pretty early Calum was still asleep I remembered it that I have to leave early before Ashton comes over. I smiled looking at Calum fast asleep I kissed his lips once more before I left his room I was about to leave but Calum managed to say something.

 

“Thank you Mikey I love you and I didn't answer you yet so you must earn it !” Calum said as he smiled.

 

I turned around to face him “Yeah I will” I smiled back “See you on Monday I love you too Calum Hood.”

 

“Ohh Mikey you Dork! now you should go before Ashton comes here and sees you.”

 

“Eager for your new boyfriend to leave yeah? Kidding yeah I will besides It’s only 6:30 AM don’t worry.” I chuckled.

 

“Yeah you’ll never know if Ashton is in my front door like right now.”

 

“He won’t and even if he is here that early I will be a ninja ! with your help that is.”

 

“Yeah fine whatever, Bye Mikey Text me ASAP Okay?”

 

“Yeah I will Cal.” I went over back to his bed and connected our lips once again it felt like heaven as much as I don’t wanna pull off I have too.

 

“Mikey! ohh right you must leave” he chuckled as I went to the window entrance again.

 

“Bye Mikey !”

 

“Bye Cal I will text you soon.” I smiled as I climbed out of the window and went down to where I can from last night. I carefully looked out the front yard and no one was there lucky Ashton wasn't there yet so I walk fast to my car and went back home to get the stuff for our experiment and take a shower and change clothes basically everything that I need to do to be ready for today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─   B e f o r e    I  .  .  .  ,     T h e r e   W a s   A l w a y s   Y o u ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once I got to my car I immediately and drove home wasting no time. I got home in only about 15 minutes I quickly went to my room not bothering to be asked by my mom on where I was last night. I stripped off my clothes and I got into the bathroom and took a I changed to my Green Day shirt grabbed some black skinny jeans and my black and white converse. I look for our materials and packed my football stuff as well. When I double checked everything I gathered my things and got out of my room.

 

I went down the stairs and I saw my mom look at me like I've done something wrong but knowing her she let’s me off the hook all the time unless it’s the truth she is the truth detector.

 

“Michael where have you been last night? I was worried sick about you!” She said in a worried yet in a mad tone.

 

“Mom I was at Calum Hood’s house last night I needed some help with some things and I ended up falling asleep at his place mom.” I said to her in my defense.

 

“I see well just call or text next time okay Michael?, would you like some breakfast before you go to your friend’s house?” she offered

 

“Yeah mom I’m really sorry I will text or call next time okay?, and I think I’m going to have breakfast at Luke’s house.”

 

“Well alright then you sure you have everything you need for practice?”

 

“Yeah Mom I Double checked it.”

 

“Alright then have a safe trip Michael” She said to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thank you Mom! I love you !  See you later I guess bye!”

 

“I love you too Michael Bye Dear.”

 

I got out of the how and immediately went to my car loading my car with the materials and bag on the back of my car and after everything was all packed up I went to the driver’s seat and turned on the GPS set Luke’s address and when I got the information I drove to Luke’s House.

It wasn't that long until I got to Luke’s House I parked in front  it was not that far anyway. I checked the time it was 8:25 AM I promise I will be early which I am, I shut off the engine and careful took out the needed materials and I locked my car.

I went to Luke’s front door wasting no time and I rang the doorbell twice.

Luke opened the door and was looking quite surprised that I was really early like I promised.

  
“Hey Luke!” I greeted him

 

“Hey Mikey!, Come in Come in.”

 

“Thanks!, I bought potatoes!” I joked  

 

“Yeah you did”

 

he let me inside the house and I bet he noticed that I was really happy today.

 

“So you’re early.”

 

“Well I just wanted this to be done early so you know we can just hang out and you have a babysitting job as well I don’t want you to be late” I explained.

 

“Thanks Mikey!, Well are you hungry? wanna get breakfast first?”

 

“Yes Please!”

 

“Okay then, just leave the materials in the living room”

 

Luke went straight to the kitchen and I went to the living room to put down the materials and I grabbed my phone sending Calum a quick text.

 

 **Michael** : _Hey Cal, sorry I took long to message you I’m at Luke’s about to grab some breakfast so I will text you back once we are done with breakfast and after we have the experiment all set._

 

Not long Calum replied quickly.

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Alrighty Mikey! Ashton is here as well! we will grab breakfast too text me later alright? :* :)_

  
I smiled as I read his text I placed my phone back on my pocket and went to the kitchen.

 

“Good Morning Mrs. Hemmings.” I greeted Luke’s mom as she gets up and prepare’s everything for cooking our breakfast

 

“Good Morning Michael, Please sit anywhere while I make your breakfast. Lucas please fix Michael a bowl of cereal and don’t hesitate on the drinks have anything you’d like just get it on the fridge.”

 

“Okay Mom.” Luke said as he gets up getting 2 bowls and 2 glasses, the box of Lucky Charms, Milk and other drinks from the fridge.”

 

“Uh mm, Thank you Luke.” I said fixing myself a bowl of Lucky Charm and poured a glass of orange juice.

 

“So how does Bacon and Eggs and Pancakes. Sound? Luke’s mom said as she cooks our breakfast.

 

“Sounds Fantastic Mrs. Hemmings” I replied

 

“Please Dear, Call me Liz”

 

“Okay Thank you again, Mrs. Hem─ I mean Liz”

 

“Better, now sit down and finish your bowl of cereal Breakfast is almost ready.”

 

“Yes, Liz Thank you again”

 

“No Problem Dear, Now just keep eating as much as you want.” Liz smiled as she cooks our breakfast

 

“O─Okay, Thank you” I was a little shy on my movements I just hope Luke didn't see any of that yet he was chuckling.

 

“Okay, Now don’t go getting shy It ruins the punk rock image of yours.” he teased

 

“No It doesn't It gives me more punk rock edge I mean who doesn't look good being shy attracts more attention.”

 

“Whatever you’re such a Dork.”

 

“Calum’s Dork Only.” I said to him but recalling on what I said I became nervous why the hell did I say that oh fuck.

 

Luke looked at me so confused.

 

“Okay?, Since whe─” he was interrupted by his mom

 

“Eat up boys!, I made a lot for you too so eat up dears if there is anything you need don’t hesitate to ask.” Liz said as she sits down and drinking her coffee again while reading the Newspaper

 

“Yes Mom and Thank you for the breakfast mom.”

 

“Thank you Mrs Hemmings for this.”

 

“You’re Welcome, now eat up so you can get with your Experiment.”

 

“Yes Mom.”

 

As we finished our breakfast, we washed the dishes and we went to the living room and got started on our experiment. I was really nervous on giving Luke a hint on what’s going on with Calum and Me wait what I really that obvious oh god I hope Luke is fine with me dating his best friend. We gathered all the need materials and we follow carefully the step by step print out that Luke got from the website on where we found the experiment.

After everything was set we had one hour to wait and do whatever we want I guess Luke just stared at the Potatoes blankly like he was waiting for something magical to happen I just chuckled and I grabbed my phone again to text Calum.

 

 **Michael** : _Hey Cal Pal What’s going on? I have free time I guess waiting for this potatoes to be dehydrated :))_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Hey Mikey! Well we are just got started on this balloon experiment it’s really fascinating. Ashton and I are waiting for a big explosion._

 

 **Michael** : _Waiting for what to have a big explosion?_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _The balloons silly what the hell were you thinking? you pervert!_

 

 **Michael** :  _oops I thought you or Ash were gonna explode or something. :))_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** :  _Oh Mikey! you Dork! that’s totally weird ! I’m not doing that in front of Ashton. Although he is Hot…. >:D<_

 

 **Michael** : _What is this? cheating with my best friend already! Maybe I will make Luke explode too! :))_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Mikey is Jelly! :) ohh Ashton >:D<_

 

 **Michael** : _CALUM HOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ASHTON!_  
 _I chuckled as I was texting Calum and I didn’t notice Luke was in the room it Happened again. He made me forget the world again ohh Calum you are really something I was about to put down the phone but Calum replied and I don’t wanna ignore Calum’s reply._

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _You know just Ex- Per-i-menting on this “Balloon”_

 

 **Michael** : _You should so hot right now ohh god I wish we were partners and you cannot do that with Ashton Luke will kill you just stop it and yeah I’m a little jealous now! :(_

 

I put on a big smile as I was replying to Calum and then suddenly Luke started  to talk to me.

 

“Hey Mikey!, What’s up?” Luke asked me

 

“M’fine, bout you Lukey?” I replied immediately not even looking at Luke instead I was reading Calum’s text.

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Yeah me too but we have to get those two together you know. Like us? well we aren’t official yet Last night didn’t prove anything but it was hot though :P and fine I will stop all the teasing and yeah Lukey will kill me if I ever did that…. But I like making Mikey Jealous make him sexy and overprotective :3 and I have to tell you something don’t be mad okay it’s important that you know this. :)_

 

I smiled and was trying to compose a reply but Luke continued to talk and I for sure am having a hard time focusing on Luke and Calum.

 

“Well you seem busy? I will just be quiet n─” I cut him quickly to make him to make sure that he thinks I’m listening but I was having quite a hard time.

 

“No I’m not Luke, Just texting you know anyway you have my attention what’s up?” I said.

 

“Well I’m just curious on…” was all I heard from Luke.

 

 **Michael** : _Yeah Like us! why can’t we be official! Last night was amazing  why didn’t it prove anything Cal you’re hiding something say it! :/ Stop teasing You’re Mikey please, Yes Luke will kill you if you did that. Wow you Like my jealousy well that’s hot but I don’t wanna get jealous Cal! And Please tell me what is it Cal! I needs to know! :(_

 

I chuckled while Luke suddenly Shouted.

 

**“MIKEY!”**

 

I was taken by surprise I locked my phone  and I didn’t know what else to do but to pretend that I was listening.

 

“Uhmm, Yes yes go on.”

 

“That’s it gimme that phone I wanna see who you are texting!” before I could even react he attempted to grab my phone but I saw it coming and move my phone away.

 

“It’s just a person Lukey no need to get jealous besides It’s just Ashton alright?”

 

When I thought he finally giving up I put my phone on the open again and this time payed close attention to Luke.

 

“Well okay then, I’m sorry for being…” I was too busy paying  attention to he was saying. He quickly grabbed my phone and this time it successfully grabbed it  I tried to grab my phone and tried stop him from opening it but he kept stopping my attempts and I had no choice but to whine.

 

“LUKEY!, give it back please I beg of you!”

 

“Let me just see how you are texting.” he said while he stopping me from reaching my phone by putting his hand against my face.

 

“LUKEY! PLEASE! GIVE IT BACK I’LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST GIVE IT BACK!” I snapped

 

“I want to know who you are texting that is making you smile like hell” He ignored my bickering and just opened my phone to see who I was texting.

 

I was screwed.

 

 

~~**Calum Hood’s Dork (10)** ~~

 

 

His eyes widen and he drop my phone on the carpet which made me quickly retrieve it successfully. Luke had a huge grin on his face and I looked at him nervously. This is it I’m screwed I’m fuck he caught me shit! why did I put my guard down dammit!

 

So Ashton huh?” he teased

 

“S─Sorry, but it’s not what it looks like I swear! well…”

 

“Well what?”

 

“It’s not yet at least we aren't together if that’s what you're implying at least not yet.”

 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Luke raised his eyebrow

 

“Uhmm, I─It’s complicated can we just talk about something else now please I feel uncomfortable and scared with this.”

 

“Just say it Mikey I am not mad I’m happy infact so please just tell me what’s going on with you two.”

 

I sighed and got a little bit closer to Luke.

 

“Just don’t tell anyone okay? You’re only person that I have ever told first and also I trust you with this information anyway since you’re Calum’s best friend”

 

“Wait! you didn’t tell Ashton yet?, Why?”

 

“Just waiting for the right time, I guess but trust me he will know in due time just trust me on this Luke.”

 

“Okay If you say so now tell me what it is you’ve got to tell me.”

 

“Promise me that you won’t say a word, Luke Robert Hemmings this is a bloody super mega ultra super duper secret that you will know so please promise me.”

 

“Yes Mikey, Promise you cross my heart and hope to die. I will not tell any living soul on what you’re about to tell me.

 

“Good, Guess we’re done so the experiment?”

 

“MIKEY!, TELL ME!”

 

“Err, Fine! It’s just that I’m In love with your best friend and I’ve been trying my best to make Me and Calum official Malum as you may wanna call it.”

 

“Malum? OHHH Michael and Calum! That’s so cute well I love that you’re in love with my best friend but...”

 

“But? what’s that’s suppose to mean Luke?”

 

“It’s nothing special Mikey Promise.” he said with an evil grin on his face.

 

I got nervous on what Luke was trying to say to me what’s does it mean? Does he not want me to be his best friend’s man? Is this connected to what Calum has texted? Oh Please be good news.

 

“Lukey Please tell me whatever it is, I just need to know.”

“I uhm Kinda noticed Mikey.” he chuckled.

 

“W-What? How??” I said nervously.

 

“It’s kinda obvious between you and Calum I mean remember when we all met at the mall? I really noticed because Calum is always early and he hasn't been texting me much anymore.

 

“Oh uh Lukey I didn't mean to make Calum busy.”

 

“Shh silly it’s fine he doesn't know that I know and that you told me don’t worry your secret is safe with me did he already tell you everything of what he truly feels about you?”

 

“Yeah… He told me everything like I told him everything Luke it was amazing I really want him to be mine Luke.”

 

“Don’t worry Mikey just a little more he will be yours you just have to really prove it to him alright?”

 

“Thanks Lukey and yeah I will do everything and my all just to make him mine.”

 

“Well just don’t hurt him alright? I don’t want him to be hurt after all he wanted you for so long and I just can’t handle my best friend getting hurt.” Luke smiled

 

“Yes of course Luke you can count on me I wouldn't hurt him in anyway well maybe in bed when we ──” Luke suddenly cut me off

 

“OKAY! I didn't need to know that so uh why don’t you text him then? and I will just you know watch this potato right here. Also you should reply now he get’s paranoid if you took too long it’s been like 10 minutes? he gets jealous easily and you know like we’re together. Let’s just say he is really jealous when it comes to his property.” Luke smiled as he went back on watching the potato.

 

“Oh yeah I will Thank you Luke!”

 

“No Problem. and your secret is safe with me alright and I think it’s kinda romantic.”

 

“Yeah Well that’s Malum for you! and I’m sure you and whoever you like will be yours as well you’ll never know maybe one day you get an Unexpected Surprise you know?”

 

“Yeah maybe sure whatever Calum Hood’s Dork!” he chuckled as we watched the potato and but he took his phone out as well because it was boring watch a potato being dehydrated. I mean it really boring I think Luke is playing a game or maybe checking his twitter or stalking Ashton but it was more better than watching a potato being dehydrated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─   B e f o r e    I  .  .  .  ,     T h e r e   W a s   A l w a y s   Y o u ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As I look at my phone Calum already left 10 Messages I chuckled and began to read them one by one.

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _I just wanted to say that I love you Mikey :” >_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _And also I was really happy that you came over last night I really didn’t expect that to happen but it happen :3_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _I haven’t told Luke yet but I will soon I just wanted to ask you if it’s okay with you that about us and how will he react and yes Mikey us :P_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _NO! I change my mind not literally but I still need you to really official so uhm maybe do something special on monday or someday of the week next week or whatever._

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Maybe if Luke and Ashton got together maybe we could tell them about us? you know :P just a suggestion :)) or you have told LUKE OMG! Don’t you dare!_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Okay that was weird anyway why are you not replying? did something happen Mikey? :(_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _MIKEY ANSWER ME! :( WE’RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER AND YOUR ALREADY USING LUKE AGAINST ME! :((( MIKEYYYY YOU DOOORKKKKKK REPLY!_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _MIKEY! :( If your getting back at me please don’t! ohh my god! :((((  your mine already well last night to be exact so don’t do this please omg!_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _I take it all back Mikey :((( DORKKKKKKKKKKK REPLYYYY PLEASE!!! :/_

 

 **Calum Hood’s Dork** : _Okay fine! we’re together now please reply!_

_Something? Anything? Please Mikey! :( I love you ! DORK._

 

 

I chuckled and replied quickly so that Calum doesn’t think I’m cheating on him and really happy that I have a boyfriend now.

 **Michael** : _I love you too Cal so much and I didn't cheat on you with Luke geez can’t I go to the bathroom for just 5 minutes silly and yes I’m your dork forever silly, and wow so much Love for me Calum I love you so much too! and YES FINALLY I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! :* Gonna change your name to Babe Love you Babe no wait Lovely Babe <3 I’m still gonna do something for you. I’M PUNK ROCK AFTER ALL! ;) and yeah when Luke and Ashton are a couple I promise._

I chuckled loudly as I hit send and that made Luke look at me confused and made him smile while he was looking at me all I can say and guess is that Luke was really happy for me and Calum finally he is mine but there is still something missing I got to do something special that would make Calum happy as fuck.

 

 **Lovely Babe** : _OHH YOU DORK! FINEEEEEEEEE BUT IT HAS TO BE SO SPECIAL :) I LOVE YOU TOO YES I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR NOW BUT MAKE IT SPECIAL OR I WILL HAVE TO REVOKE THE TITLE! sorry I was so excited that’s why it’s all on capslock. Well we better finish our experiment Mikey :* Dork._

 

We finished the boring and simple experiment after the hour and took another few minutes to summarize what we have learn and stuff. Luke let me change my clothes so I wouldn't have any problem besides coach is a bitch when it comes to attendance.

As we our goodbyes Luke smiled at me and I smiled back happy to know that we’re we both on the same page and the experiment was boring but a complete success I didn’t even listen much to the explanation but I guess the salted water is more effective than the water with no salt. Yeah whatever that’s how I think is what Luke said to me which is cool I guess I mean if you need to show dehydration other than making the Potato be tired by various things but that’s weird and different.

This is getting weird.

 

I drove to 7-Eleven to get some Water and maybe Gatorade. I gave Luke a quick text to Thank him and stuff.

 

 **Michael** : _Thank you for today Luke, It was fun good luck with your job, Do your best Lukey! :) also see you monday !_

_P.S._

_Ashton’s looking forward to hang out with you on Monday! :P_

_Good Luck with that >:D<_

 

 **Luke** : _Such a Dork, Thank you Good luck at practice with Ashton and see you on Monday!_

 

 **Mikey** : _Calum’s Dork only :P Okay See yah!_

  


After my reply I got a text from Calum.

 

 **Lovely Babe** : Hey Mikey Babe yeah that’s your name in my phone :P DORK. Ashton asked me something and I agreed to it was an awesome offer can’t wait to teach him what I know.

**Michael** : _What do you mean by that? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? OMFG Now you're using Ashton against me !!! no fair you’re already mine!_

 

 **Lovely Babe** : _You DORK! It’s Ashton asked me to do some stuff >:) you know just stuff :P_

 

 **Michael** : _Cal babe you teasing again! :(_

 

 **Lovely Babe** : _Well It’s just before Ashton left he asked me if I can well Train with with the team also he will will ask coach and well I have to wait until Monday because Ashton loves surprises but I accepted the offer wanna play football with you guys mostly you :)_

_P.S._

_YOU DORK DON’T TELL ME I WANT IT TO BE A SURPRISE PLEASE? :P_

 

 **Michael** : _That’s wonderful news Cal! I can’t wait for that also I’m looking forward on what you will teach us it will lead us to victory! And also I need to go Cal don’t wanna miss practice Talk to you after practice alright?_

 

_I Won’t ;) Promise. Love you._

 

I kept my phone and headed out of 7-Eleven to not be late for practice. My phone buzzed but I Ignored it and drove to school quickly it wasn't that far from 7-Eleven I parked near the field and turned off the engine I grabbed the Big Gatorade and the two Big bottles of Water and placed it in my big varsity bag and went out of my car locking the door.

 

I was walking towards the football field I fished out my phone and  read the message that Calum sent me earlier.

 

 **Lovely Babe** : _Ohh Thank you Mikey babe and  Good luck ! Better do your best and also if coach agrees well see you on the practice! Love you too! :)_

 

 **Michael** : _I will Cal ! I’m in the zone today ! I love you :* Thanks babe!_

 

As I put my phone on the small compartment of my bag I heard Ashton calling me from afar.

 

“Mikey!” he shouted loud enough for me to hear

I quickly looked back and saw Ashton I smiled and waved at him.

 

“Hey Ash! well this a surprise you finished your experiment with Calum early too?” he said as I caught up to him and we walk to the football field together.

 

“Yeah our experiment was just a simple one just have to make a balloon pop by using the power of yeast.”

 

“Vegemite?” I joked

 

“No you dork, regular yeast the one you use in bread.”

 

“Ooh!” he laughed

 

“Well yeah just add the yeast and sugar in an empty plastic bottle and place it in a bowl with hot water on it and wait for it explode magically.”

 

“That’s awesome well Mine and Luke’s is just plain simple we had to watch a potato be dehydrated.”

 

“Well that’s sounds fascinating babysitting a potato but how do you dehydrate it anyway.”

 

“Salted Water that’s it pretty much something happens to the potato in the salted water than the water with no salt it. because of the salty water the potato loses it moisture and such so yeah pretty much becomes dehydrated and that’s all we have done.”

 

“Fascinating you've learn a lot from my Man.”

 

“Yeah I guess? he is pretty smart.” I chuckled

 

“Yeah he is.” Ashton smiled but his face became curious he wants to know something.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I’m just saying he is a smart dude nothing more okay?” I chuckled teasing him like something happened between me and Luke.

 

He lightly punched my shoulder “Mikey! you're keeping something from me!” he pouted and before I could explain we have reached the field and the coach blew his whistle and we had no choice but to run.

 

“Nothing I swear! jeez paranoid much? now come on I don’t wanna do laps!” I said while we ran.

 

“OK Okay and sorry” he replied and luckily we made it and the coach explained the things that will happen today.

 

“Okay since this will the last two days of practice might as well be the most serious training we will ever have I know we train seriously everyday. But this will be twice as serious as we have ever been no room for errors am I clear?” the coach explained.

 

“Yes Coach!” We all said in unison.

 

“So anything to say before we get started?”

 

“Coach I have something to say well more off suggest.” Ashton said to him

 

“Talk to me Irwin what is it?”

 

“Well Coach I was wondering if Calum Hood could come to practice with us before the game? I've already talked to him he was glad to go but he said to ask for your approval. I was just thinking coach we could learn more from a excellent player like him and he was the Captain before me Coach.”

 

“I see well that’s a brilliant idea Irwin see to it that Calum Hood will attend tomorrow’s practice or Friday before the Championship alright? He is one of my best players back when he was a freshman I know you will learn a lot from him.”

 

“Yes of course Thank you Coach.”

 

“Okay anymore things to say?” the coach asked again.

 

We all stayed quiet after a few seconds of looking at each other the coach spoke again.

 

“Well I guess no more then. Alright you have ten minutes to get ready see you here at ten.”

 

“YES COACH!” we all said to him

 

After that we walked to the locker room and placed our stuff there I already changed so I just needed to get my water and a towel from my bag. As I went to Ashton’s side.

 

“You’re really amazing Ash.” I said

 

“I already know that Mikey! Once Luke Hemmings is mine it will be perfect.”

 

“Yeah sure whatever, what I meant was you getting an All-Star Player of the football team to train with us. You really outdid yourself this time can’t wait for Calum to teach us pro techniques.”

 

“Well he really loves football and besides he is willing to come to practice and teach us and did you know he is the coach of the Junior League of Football Players.”

 

“Woah! That Calum Hood is something alright.”

 

“I know right? Well Mikey we better get going don’t want to run laps intense training is as fucked up as it gets.”

 

“Yeah Yeah and we can do it! We are the best of the best!”

 

“You bet!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**─ ─   B e f o r e    I  .  .  .  ,     T h e r e   W a s   A l w a y s   Y o u ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We ran towards the field and we did a lot of exercises that we’re so tiring but it was weird because somehow I wasn’t even that tired usually I’d be complaining but this time I wasn’t tiring at all infact I’m getting more and more energized. I was really pumped up as we played a series of games and trained our improved skills we made some errors but we quickly polished and fixed it as best as we could and as the training continues we all did really amazing it was really so awesome that we were able to play differently like never like this before.

Usually we commit so many mistakes that the coach will be so disappointed and will make us run laps but that didn’t happen for the first time he was really amazed and got excited as we played sure we messed up but he didn’t make us do laps it was the most amazingly intense training and it was all worth it we are amazing and also because Calum Hood is my boyfriend.

Yeah Best Day EVER!

I shouted as I kicked the last goal and coach blew his whistle making the training officially over.

 

“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAHHHHH!” I shouted as we all rejoice to the most amazing training session yet even though we’re all tired as fuck.

 

We finally did cool down exercises and settle down on the bleachers to rest. As the coach walked to the bleachers where the whole team was at smiled he looked like he was about to say good news.

 

“Well today we really had a tough training sessions you all made some errors but quickly made then right am I was impress with the games you played today. Overall good job everyone for the best performance in training today I will reward you by saying that tomorrow’s training is cancelled and we will continue this coming Friday the day before the Championships. Just don’t relax to much and forget what you have trained for alright?”

 

We rejoiced and was really happy to start our somehow vacation from practice. Well that’s how I call it finally!

 

“One more thing before I let you guys go. Irwin I expect Hood to be here on Friday alright?” he said to Ashton

 

“Yes Coach he will I will not let you down.” he replied

 

“Okay That’s good to hear. Once again thank you for giving a wonderful performance in training today have a safe trip home.” The coach said as he walked away.

 

“Phew! Finally we can rest all night and day! Mikey can I crash to your place I think I can’t go home tonight body is really sore gave 200% today you know.”

 

“Yeah sure you were really in the zone today thinking of Luke are we?”

 

Ashton's cheeks started to heat up.

 

“I guess you can say that he is my inspiration after all.”

 

“Whatever you cheesy dork let’s just take a shower here and go to my place so we can rest.”   

 

“Yeah Let’s get going!”

 

We went to the locker room and took our much awaited shower and changed our clothes. After we finished we gathered all our things and started to walk to Ashton’s car. I was going to leave my car there and pick it up tomorrow because Ashton needed his car to get back home early in the morning and I was too lazy to even drive.

 

While we were walking I was busy texting again I can’t believe was really happy to tell Calum about our amazing day of training.

 

 **Michael** _: Hey babe Me and Ashton are going to my place. Yeah Killed training so hard coach was really impressed._

 

_**Lovely Babe** : Ohh Mikey That’s amazing good job I can’t wait to hear the decision of coach on Monday. I’m sure it will be wonderful news hey don’t spoil !_

 

_**Michael** : I’m sure it will babe and yes of course I promise. and I was really pumped up today Cal._

 

As we got in Ashton’s car we didn’t hesitate we loaded up our stuff and quickly got in the Car.

 

The car ride was really quiet as usual I was texting Calum and Ashton  was focusing on the road.

 

_**Lovely Babe** : Ohh you well you deserve it you’re an amazing football player you know! So uhm when do you think Ashton will find out about you know Luke babysitting for Ashton?_

 

_**Michael** : Thanks babe I love you so much :) and I think Luke will find out somehow well I guess if Ashton will come home early somehow he will find out I guess._

 

_**Lovely Babe** : Well we will just have to see that wouldn’t we ? I love you too so much DORK! :*_

 

_**Michael** : You’re Dork forever ohh Calum Babe :*_

 

_**Calum Babe** : Ohh you well please rest tonight it’s getting late Mikey and I know you're tired as fuck I know how intense coach can be with the training okay so do your best for tomorrow’s training okay? Love you!_

 

_**Michael** : Thanks babe changed your name again Calum Babe makes more sense and I forgot to tell you training is cancelled tomorrow so this means that early vacation for us! :) so whatever news you get you will train with us on Friday._

 

_**Calum Babe** : Ooh that’s good to hear well better rest that sexy body of yours :) talk to you when you wake up okay Mikey Babe? :* Love you ! Good Night !_

 

_**Michael** : Thanks baby and also my body is yours now you I’m your boyfriend after all and yeah will talk to you later Calum Babe :* Love you too Good Night!_

 

_**Calum Babe** : DORK! Well yeah sure I would love that but I’m still not ready :P for the next step you know what I mean dork :P_

 

 

_**Michael** : Yeah Yeah babe I can wait silly now you go to rest too Love you ! :* Night Cal Babe. _

_I want you to know that I'm All Yours._

 

 

 **Calum Babe** _: You and Me Run The Same Course. :* Love You Night Mikey Babe._

 

 

 

I smiled as I kept my phone on my bag.

It wasn't that long until we got to my house we quickly picked up our things and left Ashton’s car going straight into my room. My Room the “Man Cave” as I like to call it is very much a punk rock room with so much posters of bands that I like and also posters of amazing video games that was ever made but mostly bands, a T.V. with lots of gaming consoles, a desktop computer as well, and of course my guitars and an AMP on the corner.

Also an awesome thing about my room is that I have my personal punk rock bathroom and a cool bed. Why? because it has another bed by pulling the drawer like thing on his bed you will get another comfy bed. Extra pillows and Blanket was all you need it and you’re all set to sleep on my man cave.

I pulled Ashton bed and made it for him and I grabbed him extra pillows in the closet and a blanket after he was settled and was relaxing with his phone. I grabbed my phone from my bag place it near the pillow and laid down on my bed as I turned off the lights and tucked myself in.

Within minutes I was already fast asleep.

Yet Finally I got to tell what I Want Calum To know Now he is all Mine.

I felt my phone vibrate I think it was already morning but I was too lazy to pick up my phone and found myself asleep again really tired as fuck just have to rest this one out.

The Messages will have to wait for now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :P 
> 
> LET ME KNOW! :P 
> 
> SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO: SUPERNATURAL MYSTERY 306 SHE MADE A COVER! FOR THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH DORK! :3 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALUM'S MORE MALUM! 
> 
> HOPE YOU LOVED LIKED IT? 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
